


What They've Needed All Along - The MEGA Edition

by WatcheroftheHearts



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Chaptered, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatcheroftheHearts/pseuds/WatcheroftheHearts
Summary: A completely new and improved version of my original story What They've Needed All Along!The MEGA edition has been reworked from my original story. Chapters have been changed, rearranged and updated.  The story is also decidedly more adult than my original version.What if things had gone differently the night that Megamind's Bernard disguise was blown? Picks up from the famous rain scene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What They've Needed All Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962642) by [WatcheroftheHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatcheroftheHearts/pseuds/WatcheroftheHearts). 



 

* * *

 

Roxanne stormed down the sidewalk through the unyielding rain, hardly aware of how soaked she had become and not even caring anyway. The cold outside was no match for the chill she felt inside. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly; not from cold but from fear that if she let go she would fall to absolute pieces. It killed her to believe that all this time the one man she had come to regard as normalcy in her life, the man she had opened her heart to, had turned out to be the one man that she was supposed to hate.  
  
_Supposed to… she didn’t really, did she? She never had, she knew that much. Tolerated him? Yes. Was often annoyed by him? Absolutely. But hate him? Never…_  
  
If she were really being honest with herself, she felt a sort of strange affection for the blue man. Like a close colleague or maybe a friend. Were they friends? She wouldn’t have called it an attraction exactly, or- well maybe?... Did she? She couldn’t deny that she had, at times, found herself… curious.

 _But no! She couldn’t!_  
  
And yet, somewhere deep inside, past all that pain and all the denial she had held onto for years, a tiny voice nudged at her that it wasn't actually Bernard that she had fallen for but Megamind…she had fallen for him long ago if she were truly honest with herself.

He called her Temptress, and yet it was she who was enchanted by his every word.

She shook her head, willing herself to stop any more tears from falling when the purring of an engine and the screech of brakes stopped her at the curb of the sidewalk. He jumped out of the invisible Hudson, his eyes desperate.

"I can explain!"

She spun away from him, scoffing.

"Roxanne, please!" he called out to her with a pained voice. She didn't stop and he called out to her once more, hastening his pace to catch up with her. "What about everything you just said? About judging a book by its cover?"

Roxanne whirled back around and glared at him with cold eyes.

"Well let's take a look at the contents, shall we? You destroyed Metro Man, took over the city, got me to actually care about you! Why are you so evil? What did you possibly have to gain in tricking me? " she stepped forward as she spoke, shoving him in the shoulder with each point she made.

"I never meant to trick you...I never meant to hurt you!" he pleaded with her.

"...oh that's rich." Roxanne replied bitterly, rolling her eyes. How could she ever believe him? The very same question slipped from her lips before she could stop it. Megamind squared his shoulders as he stared at her, his acid green eyes boring into her in the dim street lights.

"If there's one thing you believe that I say tonight, it's that I never intended to hurt you. Just let me explain."

"Well, go on then; _explain._ Explain how you _lied_ to me, Megamind. _Explain_ this whole big evil _trick_ of yours to get me to- to fall for… for you… " Her voice caught, but she refused to break down in front of him. She glared at him, her eyes like steel, and she crossed her arms over herself, hunching her shoulders in as she averted her pained gaze.

"I didn't...I never..." he took a deep breath, trying so hard to gather his thoughts and wondering just where to begin; and sometimes it's best to just start at the beginning. "I never actually intended to become Bernard. It happened that night...on that tower. I- " he paused not wanting to admit he had been in his pajamas. "-couldn't sleep and went for a walk to clear my head."

She scoffed once again and rolled her eyes, still refusing to look at him straight on.

"I was feeling guilty, alright? And then...I realized you were there too. I didn't want you to know that it was me, and then I bumped into that curator and..." he moved his hands gesturing up and down himself.

"I never meant for it to go any further than getting you out of that building as quickly and safely as possible. I planned on re-hydrating him after you left and carrying on as normal. But then everything changed; for once you actually regarded me as a person. And the way you spoke about me, about Megamind-me, it was like you were actually defending _me_ ." His eyes were wide with wonder at the mere idea of anyone, let alone Roxanne Ritchi, speaking about him the way she had was somewhat of a miracle to him. He paused to look at her and watched as her expression softened ever-so-slightly. He sighed; when he spoke again his voice was quiet.  
  
"Something in me knew that I should have stopped...that I should have told you the truth sooner. But for once in my life it felt so good to just be accepted; to not be alone... I didn't want to give it up.” Megamind hung his head, ashamed at his admission. He sighed heavily before he turned his gaze to Roxanne once more, his expression suddenly cold. "So you can be mad at me all you want, you can hate me if you so choose, but the one thing to remember, _Miss Ritchi_ , is that this whole time, all of those feelings you've had and all of the time you've spent has been _me_ ...not Bernard, but the person behind that disguise." He looked at her with his brow furrowed. Some part of his large brain was screaming at him to _shut up while he was ahead_ ; He wasn’t sure where this bravery was coming from, but he had to be honest and he had to get his feelings out while she was listening. It may well be his last chance.

"That- it doesn’t… You still _lied_ to me Megamind. You tricked me; to make me fall for you! And why? Why would you...play with my feelings like that?! Tricking me? Lying to _me!_ ? What did you possibly have to gain? Did you _ever_ think that I would be with _you_?” The moment the question left her lips she realized how cruel it sounded; more rhetorical than anything. It wasn’t a comment against his appearance, but instead on his actions; on all that he stood for. She felt another crack form in her heart as if she were being torn apart by the reality of her feelings and the lies she had been telling herself for so long.

His heart ached at her pained expression; at what she thought of him now. Any chance he might have had with her was ruined now, and he knew it. He knew the logical, heartbreaking, honest answer was just that; no. She would never be with him. In the back of his head, a voice told him that he never had a chance, to begin with. History was repeating itself yet again; add her to the growing list of people who gave up on him, thought the worst of him, and abandoned him. Might as well tell it like it is then, he truly had nothing left to lose after all.

"No.,” he said numbly, his expression so open and heartbreaking that Roxanne nearly shattered right then and there.  “I knew I never had a chance in hell with you… I never have. So I took what little I could get while I could get it. My intentions, selfish as they were, were always good. I never intended to hurt you. My actions, my affections for you, go against my better judgment, Minion’s expectations, even the opinion of the entire city! I put all of it aside and put myself at great risk knowing I would be the one to suffer the most in the end! But I was willing to take that hit if it meant just spending a single moment of my miserable existence being happy with you. It was never my intention to hurt you.” He sighed heavily and took a brave step forward. “Because if you admit it; you would never have given me a chance if you knew it had been me the whole time." thunder rumbled above as if to punctuate his point.

Roxanne jumped with the shock she felt in the truth of his statement. What he had said most certainly hit home. The two stared at one another in silence as the rain pounded on. Finally, she found her voice again.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not supposed to be with you. You're supposed to be the bad guy."

"Maybe I don't want to be the bad guy anymore! Maybe I found something more important than all that! Maybe, for once, I didn't want to lose the one thing that actually made me happy." His hands gestured to emphasize the passionate point he was trying to make; he was too lost in his fear at losing her for good to even think about wearing his normal bad-boy façade. "Why do you think I cleaned the city and refurbished the museum? Or why I’ve stopped running rampant through the streets? Why do you think you’ve never once been so much as threatened by another criminal? Who do you think it is that controls the very Criminal Underworld of this whole blasted city?!"  
  
It was indeed true, every word of it. Megamind had always had a large hand in the criminal underworld from the time he was a teen. But, as his “career” grew, so did his control of the mixed characters from the seedy corners of the city. He and Metro Man had long held a semi-unspoken agreement that he would manage the mongrels from seeping too far into the clean corners of Metro City and would keep them under his thumb. The moment that Roxanne Ritchi stepped onto the scene, Megamind took full control. He allowed them their gangs and their trades, their miserable deeds, and otherwise illegal activities; but in the end, they all answered to him. He held full authority over the underworld. The title of Overlord was more than just a daydream, it was already a full-time job.

Once more Roxanne Ritchi was rendered speechless. She watched in stunned silence as Megamind stepped towards her slowly and removed the cape from his shoulders before he wrapped it gently around her, in a gallant attempt to keep her dry and warm. He focused on the clasp of the cape as he spoke again.

“ _Everything_ I have done has been for you, to impress you, to earn your respect and-” he paused but for a moment, clearly cutting off whatever it was he was about to say.  “I thought that maybe...with all the goodness in your heart, that if I was able to show you something good that I could do that maybe, just maybe, I could make you see differently. I had hoped, just once, that I could be _good enough_ for somebody.” He sighed heavily and dropped his hands from her shoulders, where they had come to rest after adjusting the cape one last time.

“I was a fool.” he kept his green gaze on the sidewalk below. “But then again, I guess I always knew that I was wrong. It's how everything goes for me. Everything I touch just blows up in my face. But I get it now; I can't be your hero... I'm a villain through and through...and the thing about villains? They don't get the girl." He finally turned his vibrant green eyes up to her, they were so full of pain that Roxanne's breath hitched.

He was positively broken, without all hope. It was in his expression that Roxanne realized, he wasn't waiting for her anger or forgiveness, he was waiting to be condemned. She met his silence with her own, hardly able to speak around the lump that had formed in her throat.

After one last gaze into the blue eyes that he had come to cherish so much, Megamind turned and walked in the opposite direction, his shoulders and head slumped and his gait slow. The Hudson sat forgotten on the road in his heartbreak; his own self-hatred leading him to punish himself with a long walk in the freezing rain. Roxanne watched him walk away and a gust of wind fluttered the ends of the cape she now wore. She shifted her arms to close the long garment the rest of the way in an attempt to save what body heat was left lingering on the material. She was struck by its softness, and then struck once more by the instant realization of just whose cape she was wearing, and just who had put it around her shoulders in a moment of pure chivalry.

One by one and all at once, thoughts and memories began to barrage her mind. The kidnappings: in which she was never in any actual danger; his ever obvious excitement at seeing her in every kidnapping; their witty banter which always toed the line of flirtation. And then escaping The Lair with “Bernard”; the park and city being cleaned not even a full day after she had voiced her dismay at how much of a dump that it had become; the paintings all returning to their home in the museum and the banks all reopening; sitting in a corner of the library until late hours of the night; snuggling into the side of the curator on a picnic blanket as they shared secrets and stories, sharing coffee with that same curator on her couch while watching movies. Hit by hit more memories impaled her mind. It suddenly became all so clear and she kicked herself for being so slow on it all, and for being as cold-hearted as she had been. 

_What a hypocrite she was._

Claiming not to judge a book by its cover, but knowing that she would never have allowed herself such a relationship with Megamind **.** All along it had been him; that one normal constant balance in her life, he had done it all for her, to impress her, to gain her trust and...love even? To show her just how much he cared.

And look at how she treated him.

“ _Did you ever think that I would be with you?”_ the words echoed in her head. She’d regretted it as soon as she’d said it…She felt absolutely despicable now. Realization slammed into her again. This whole time...she had been right. Maybe he wasn't evil; maybe just maybe, he had been a victim of circumstance. All this time no one had ever given him a chance; he was raised from a baby in a prison, he'd been picked on and cast out, had had to suffer Metro Man constantly beating him and gloating about it. It all made sense: no one had ever given him a chance before, and the one time he had a chance to act normal and be accepted, he did what any normal person would do and took it. And when it blew up, she broke her own promise to accept him no matter what and turned him away. She hugged herself tightly, shivering not from the cold but from the cruel harsh reality of her pain; of the guilt she felt at how cruel she could be.

And she had called _him_ the evil one.

She closed her eyes, and those giant green eyes so full of pain flashed across her vision. She looked back and she could just make out his shadow as it grew smaller, disappearing into the blurry darkness of the rainy night. Something inside of her kicked, and she realized with a start that maybe her life wouldn't be normal without Megamind in it. Somewhere along the way, she’d grown used to having the charismatic man in her life; and what a big part he played in it. He’d gone from minor inconvenience to friend to… well, she certainly couldn’t deny the flirtatious banter they so often shared, or the rush of excitement she felt each time she was kidnapped, knowing that she was going to see him again. They’d had their own shared moments in the past as well, moments where she’d seen the man behind the mask. She had often felt that Bernard was familiar to her; as if she’d known him for years. His mannerisms and voice were so familiar. Now that she knew the two men were one and the same she was having trouble separating the two. And she knew the truth. Losing him would leave a very large Megamind shaped hole in her life.

Before she knew what was happening, before she even realized her legs had started to move, Roxanne was running at a breakneck pace; the cape flapping out behind her.

"Megamind!" a crash of thunder sounded above, drowning out her voice. "Megamind!" she called out again, praying that he could hear her, and praying even harder that he would stop and turn around. He heard her calling for him and turned, afraid that Hal had come back to claim her; he cursed himself for abandoning her and leaving her alone like that. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. He certainly hadn’t expected her to come barreling into him. He stumbled back as she collided into him, and wrapped his arms around her as he steadied them both.

"Roxanne?" his voice was quiet in disbelief as he pulled back just enough to look at her. He was shocked to see a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.  She had to yell above the rain which had begun to fall in torrents now; part of her heart was elated at her sudden bravery, and another smaller part was shocked at just what she was _about_ to do.

"Maybe I don't care that you're supposed to be the bad guy, because I know you're really not! You’re kind, and funny and smart! You make me laugh and you’ve always looked out for me, even in your craziest schemes. You’re not a bad guy Megamind, no matter what you want everyone to think. And I don’t care what anyone else says about you or us! Honestly? To Hell with what everyone else thinks!” She pulled him into her and she kissed him soundly. A moan escaped his throat as his brain caught up to speed and he returned the kiss. His hands grappled at her back, clutching the fabric of the cape, as her hands gripped his neck tightly, pulling him impossibly close. He lifted a hand from her back to cradle her head, and he instantly regretted the leather gloves he wore, wishing he could experience the feeling of her hair between his fingers. He kissed her like a man starved, and soon they were a battle of lips and tongues and teeth, gasping and clutching at one another desperately. Slowly Roxanne broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against his. Her breath was heavy from the run and the kiss.

"Roxanne, I-" his voice was quiet, and she wouldn't have heard it if she weren't so close to him. At this angle, even in the dim light of the street lamps, they could both see that the other was blushing furiously.  "I...don't understand. Not that I'm complaining!" he quickly attempted to recover. He would certainly never complain about this gorgeous woman kissing him. But this sudden turn of events was too confusing for even his brain. "I just...I was under the impression that you hated me. I mean...you did just dump me." He looked away, both hurt by what had happened and embarrassed by his lame line; but in his defense, in the simplest of terms, he had indeed been dumped. She looked up to him; rain dripping from her hair.

"I think it just finally all came together for me...a little slow I know." She smirked. "I just think that I've realized that maybe you're really not all that bad. I think that really, you're actually quite good. That's why you've never actually tried to hurt me before! And maybe that's why so many of your evil experiments blow up in your face. You weren't meant to do bad Megamind."

"You'll be hard pressed to find anyone else who actually agrees with you." His arms slackened from around her as, loathe as he was to do it, he began to turn away from her. She was faster than him and she reached forward and grabbed the front of his shirt, twisting her hands in it to make him turn back and look at her.

" _Maybe_ I don't care what everyone else thinks. I know who you are, and that should count for something. I know the _real_ Megamind... the man behind all the bravado and fancy disguises. I know that these past few months- these past few _years_ of knowing you have been the craziest, most exciting, _best_ years of my life. Through everything, you have been the one constant in my crazy world. _You._ And with you… as crazy as things are, they just make sense, Megamind. It just feels right, and it’s just taken me this long to stop _lying_ to myself to figure it out. You might not believe me Megamind, but I know you're good. And losing you scares the hell out of me."

A smirk crawled across his lips and he shook his head as a chuckle rumbled in his throat. He moved in slowly, intent on kissing her again when she pushed against his chest and stopped him. Her expression was stern this time.  
"Now I'm not saying that I'm not mad. But I am saying that I can forgive you."

He smiled at her, shaking his head in amusement. "That's all I ask."

The two pairs of lips met once more in a kiss. They were joined for but a few short moments before a sharp crack of thunder broke them apart and lightning lit up the sky. Megamind smiled to the beautiful woman who stood before him and cautiously reached out to sweep her dripping bangs from her eyes.

"Come on, I should get you home before you catch your death." He turned her back toward the Hudson, a hand resting on her back as a guide. He couldn't help but smirk as he opened the door for her.

"You know, you really do make that cape look quite good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoy chapter 2!! fair warning...things are going to heat up already in my story... you've been warned ;)

 Chapter 2

"Apologizing does not always mean that you're wrong and the other person is right. It just means that you value your relationship a little more than your ego." ~ Mark Matthews

* * *

 

Once they got into the Hudson, and after sharing another heated kiss, Megamind took Roxanne’s hand and didn’t let go until they arrived at her building. The drive was relatively silent, and Roxanne couldn’t suppress her smile as he slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth over hers. The short drive was both a blessing and a curse, and he pulled up to the curb and turned his eyes to her nervously.

“Do you want to come up for some coffee?” she asked quietly. There was no way in Hell he was going to pass up that opportunity and so he nodded jerkily and pulled around into the parking garage, stopping in the parking spot reserved for her apartment. He had just pulled on the door handle when Roxanne reached out and grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

“You might want to... uhm- the disguise?” she shrugged. “My doorman is already gone for the night but I’m not sure how my neighbors would react if they saw us going up together. Especially the Merman sisters.” Dottie and Joan Merman were two elderly sisters who shared an apartment on Roxanne’s floor. They were perfectly nice - when they wanted to be- and perfectly nosey. Roxanne would have sworn that they slept in shifts to always keep up to date with the goings-on of the tenants. Megamind nodded jerkily and raised his arm, his hand just hovering over the watch as he hesitated. “It’s fine… Better my neighbors see a face they recognize than that of a total stranger. We can’t give them a total scandal.” she teased him in an attempt to lighten the mood. He smiled grimly and turned the dial, transforming into Bernard before her eyes once more. With a jerky nod, he turned quickly and hurried from the car, rushing around to open her door for her.

As they stepped into her apartment, Roxanne ruefully wished that she had a fireplace they could heat up in front of. The warmth of the Hudson’s heaters and heated seats had been nice, but the drive had been too short for them to have much of an effect on her damp clothes. The moment the door was closed and locked Megamind turned the disguise off. They stood side by side, shuffling their feet as they looked at anywhere but one another. All of the initial bravery from their earlier exchange had worn off on the elevator ride up, leaving them both shy and awkward.

"I'll just...go get some towels." She said quietly as she handed him his cape before stepping away. His eyes followed her as she started up the coffee maker and then hurried up the stairs to the open second floor above. He hung his cape on a wall hook above the radiator, leaving it to dry. It wasn't long before she returned, having changed from her soaked dress into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was standing awkwardly near her couch, eyes darting from the pictures on the walls to the windows and then the floor. He could hear her behind him in the kitchen; the sound of mugs being placed on the countertop and the soft clinking of the spoon as she stirred.

She walked over slowly, holding two mugs of coffee with a towel draped over her arm. She placed his mug on the coffee table in front of him before handing him the towel. He murmured his thanks and began attempting to dry off as best as he could before he sat down.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you to change into." She said quietly. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"No...no. I wouldn't expect you to." he rubbed at the back of his neck and then folded the towel, glad to have something to momentarily keep his hands busy. He swapped the towel for the mug of coffee, thankful for the warmth it provided. They lapsed back into silence and Megamind smiled as he sipped his drink; it was blissfully sweet just how he liked it.

“How’s your coffee?” she asked quietly, staring into her own cup.

“It’s good, thank you. Perfect really... you remembered-”

“The sugar, yeah… I saw Minion make you coffee a few times… and then when you-” she stopped herself from finishing her sentence. “- _When you were Bernard.”_  She’d been rather shocked the first time “Bernard” had come over for coffee and had added six heaping teaspoons of sugar to his cup. Maybe she should have realized something then? She sipped her drink again, letting the silence fold back around them.

They both knew that eventually one of them would have to start talking.

"I'm sorry."

Megamind snapped his gaze to Roxanne, shocked at her apology. What did she have to be sorry for?

"You have nothing to be sorry for...I'm the one who should be sorry. I _am_ sorry." He answered.

"No, I'm to blame too. I was such a...a hypocrite. And right after I said I wouldn't judge someone by how they looked." She grimaced, embarrassed by her actions.  “And those things I said…Megamind I am so so sorry. I really am.” she sniffled, blinking away unshed tears.“I was just mad and hurt and… and you know how I get. And that’s not an excuse, it’s not. I just-” she stopped as he gently shushed her, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"In all fairness, I am the one who tricked you...lied to you." He corrected himself. “I can never apologize enough for betraying your trust like that, Roxanne. I should never have done it.”

"I think I know why you did though." She raised her eyes to his with a small grin playing about her lips. "Honestly? I'm glad you did. I think we both know we’ve been lying to ourselves long enough Megamind. So as messy as this all was, and as much as I don’t like being lied to…if you hadn’t- well… we certainly wouldn’t be here right now.” She chuckled. “So yeah... I’m glad you did.”

He stared at her a moment, mouth agape and eyes wide before he let out a chuckle and raised his hand, clinking his mug to hers in a toast. If he hadn't lied, as unfortunate and wrong as it had been, he wouldn't be sitting there with her, in her apartment of all places, drinking coffee. She wouldn’t have admitted her feelings for him… she wouldn’t have kissed him. Him! Blue-faced, bald-headed, him! "So am I."

 

After taking a fair share of her drink Roxanne placed her mug on the coffee table and looked to Megamind. "You know; it would be really nice to get to know more about the real you and not super-villain you and not pretend-Bernard you." She smiled. They’d known one another for years and she felt for all her research and digging, she knew scant details about the alluring and mysterious man before her.

"Well that, Miss Ritchi, is a very long story."

"I don't mind." She shrugged and turned towards him, curling a leg in under her. He chuckled at her interest.

"It's not the happiest of stories either." He looked at her and upon seeing her face set in the determination that defined her personality, he knew that she wanted to hear it all. He took a deep breath. "It all started when I was just eight days old. In an attempt to save me from the black hole that our home was being vacuumed into, my parents sent me towards Earth. And of course, there was Metro Mahn; coming from his golden planet in his more advanced pod. He beat me to where I was initially headed. He got to live in the lap of luxury... and I landed in the jail. That was where I started my whole path to recklessness you could say.”

“So that’s really true then? You were really raised in a prison? I mean I know that’s what all the books said, and I may have researched it before but- but it just seems so… wrong.”

“Unfortunately so, my dear,” he smirked at her, knowing full well that she had used her nosey reporter skills to find out the information she knew about him. He wondered just how much she knew about him. “And then there was sh-school. I wasn’t lying when I told you that I didn’t have any friends. No matter how hard I tried I was always the odd man out. The last one picked. All I wanted was to fit in and to make friends. Oh, granted Minion was my best friend then too, but I mean a friend on two legs. A school-chum to sit with in class, to pick for partners in games. Just someone to accept me. Everything I tried always blew up in my face, and there was Mister Perfect himself, Wayne Scott, who always had to come in and save the day and ensure that I was punished.” he didn’t exactly spit his rival’s name, but there wasn’t much warmth there either. “He made pop-ed corn for the class, I just created a fire. He'd always be the captain of whatever game we played, and I became the target.” He turned his gaze away, staring vacantly out the glass doors of the balcony. Roxanne frowned and reached forward, placing her hand on his shoulder to give it a comforting squeeze.

"It all sounds silly I know, just some old school house rivalry; but it didn't end there." He let out a heavy sigh. "It wasn't long before he named himself Hero of Metrocity. Everyone always told me how wrong I was, how bad I was...The screw-up, black sheep... A freak. A bad boy. Sometimes it seemed like being bad and screwing up was all I was really good at.”

Roxanne felt as if her heart were breaking all over again for him; how poorly he had been treated. She knew that there was so much more that he wasn’t saying, the ghosts behind his eyes clear as day. Couldn’t they see?! How did no one see what a good person he was? It infuriated her! Damn them all.

“I had a lot of anger, a lot of pain, and I was sick of always being beaten down by everyone. I figured that since I made bad look so good, I might as well make a name for myself doing it. It wasn’t all bad, not really.” Megamind shrugged. “We had fun, he and I. After a while it really did stop being a rivalry, and became somewhat of an act… a game if you will. I really never meant to kill him. With him gone, terrorizing the city become rather pointless.”

"So that's why you tried to invent a new hero?" Roxanne questioned.

"Embarrassingly enough yes, although you can have all the credit for coming up with the idea to make a new hero." He paused to look at her with a teasing smile. "Heroes aren't born they're made, right? As I said, after a while, it just wasn't fun anymore to rule the city without someone to come and stop me. It was just too easy. I felt as if I didn't have a purpose. I felt so... Melahnkoly."

"Melahnkoly?"

"Unhappy." He replied, to which she nodded with a quiet "oh" of amusement.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, finishing off their coffees and sinking into the couch. Roxanne moved to cover her lap with a blanket and then once more sat facing towards Megamind, one leg folded under her while her arm draped across the back of the couch. He mirrored her position and stared at her for a moment, studying her face.

"So you really never dated him?" his tone was light and conversational, and the question had come out so plainly that she wondered whether he was just curious, or if it had been a topic that had been bothering him for so long and finally had burst through.

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head in the negative and she failed to hold in a giggle. "Never. Oh, he tried at first, but it never went past just friends. It was just some big huge rumor that just kept spreading around, mainly because it was always me being kidnapped and him rescuing me. Guess no one would have suspected the real reason I was being kidnapped was that the villain had a crush on me." She teased him, watching as his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"It's okay... your secret is safe with me." She leaned over to pat his knee in reassurance and did not catch the way he blushed from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. "Seriously though, my interest in him never went past a platonic level. At first, he was just great for a career booster, so I always made sure I was the first one there with the story every time. We became friends along the way and people just began to make their own assumptions. Eventually, we just went along with it. Kidnappings and evil battles don’t exactly make dating easy.” she saw his face fall slightly and she waved her hands to gesture she hadn’t meant it negatively. “It’s fine, really! I was busy with my career and Wayne was busy with his. Frankly, he got tired of his mother always being on his back, and we were both tired of going to events alone. It just made sense. A necessary evil.” she smirked at him. “It certainly helped me to get closer to you, anyway. No matter what you thought about me and Wayne. You know there were a few tabloids that thought you and I were involved all along? I can just see the reports now. I can’t wait to hear the cries of Stockholm Syndrome or claiming that I ‘tamed the beast’” she looked at him, chuckling.

She shrugged her shoulders. It had never failed to annoy her how many people in the city really thought that she and the late-hero were dating. Megamind reached forward slowly with the hand that rested on the back of the couch and grasped her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand; his green eyes met her blue.

"To Hell with what everyone thinks, right?" he asked with a smile, seeing her smile back.

"Exactly."

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“You know, it’s almost funny; I’ve known you for years and I’ve never asked…” she hesitated, unsure of how to actually ask without sounding stupid.

“Ask away my dear. Anything you want to know…”

“You’ve always known me as Roxanne Ritchi, but I’ve only ever known you as Megamind... I’ve called you Megs a few times but… is there-”

“Mykael. Or Lee." he said softly.

"Michael?" she smirked, wondering if it was another one of his plays on words

"No...Mykael. Meh-kale." he returned her smile. “Mykael was my given name according to Minion. Some of the inmates called me Lee. It became my legal middle name actually.”

“Mykael” Roxanne repeated, rolling the name over her tongue. It sent a positively sinful shiver down Megamind’s spine.

"Surely you didn't think I had been writing "Megamind" on my school papers all those years?" he posed.

"I guess I never really thought about it before." She felt herself blush, embarrassed at her admission.

"No...I guess before you never really had a reason to."

"Well, I'm glad I do now."

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

The two spent the next few hours talking; discussing everything from their childhoods to their chosen careers; discussing Megamind's many plans and inventions he'd had over the years, laughing heartily at all the entertainingly failed ones. Megamind learned that Roxanne had been born and raised in California and her parents had both worked at Caltech. They occasionally had traveled to Metro City for various speaking engagements and science conferences, and they had both unfortunately passed away in an accident while Roxanne was in college. Megamind had vaguely remembered the news of their passing and previously had not put two and two together. He’d long ago heard of their research and their loss had been a hard one for the scientific community as a whole. Roxanne learned that Megamind had been officially adopted by the Warden as a baby, had graduated high school via correspondence by the age of fourteen, and by the time he was twenty-one he’d added a couple of Ph.D.’s under his belt.

Roxanne had moved to rest against his side, a position that had been slowly becoming familiar with them when he was still wearing the face of Bernard. Megamind’s arm remained draped along the back of the couch.

"You know not all of my inventions have been failures, I've invented quite a number of impressive ones. The number of successes far outweighs the failures."

"I don't doubt it at all," Roxanne smirked.

"Hey now, I'm serious. Why, when I was but a small tyke I invented a try-cycle out of some scrap metal and license plates. I blew straight through the prison wall. Oh, it was quite a sight!"

"I'm sure the Warden was pleased with that," Roxanne said once her laughter had died down.

"Well let's just say that it was the first time that I was in any real trouble with him. He was very stern."

"Were you always a troublemaker?" Roxanne teased.

"Well this is me we're talking about after all," he responded.

Their laughter mingled together before they settled into silence once more.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Roxanne asked.

"Remember? How could I forget? You know in my defense I did really think that your apartment was empty. I hadn't expected anyone to be moving in, which is why I landed on your balcony when I needed to repair the bike. And then next thing I know, I hear a voice... I was terrified."

"Terrified? Of what?"

"Of you... you were the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen." his expression was so honest as he said it.

"You didn't seem very scared." she teased. She still remembered with near perfect clarity how in their first meeting she had been stunned to hear what sounded like a motorcycle landing on her balcony. Her surprise only doubled when she stepped outside to come face to face with the alien man she had been told was the “villain” responsible for terrorizing the city. He was exceedingly polite for someone that was supposedly a criminal. She had spent a good portion of her evening after their first meeting wondering if the smolder she had seen in his expression was really there or if she had just been imagining it, and then another hour chastising herself for thinking about him flirting with her at all; she was here for work not to flirt with the resident villain!

"Well I couldn't let my villainous reputation be shattered in our first meeting." he quipped.

"Goodness no... of course not," Roxanne replied sarcastically, fighting down a smirk.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Through the course of the night, they had shifted closer to one another. Megamind had taken off his boots and had removed the de-gun from the holster on his thigh and set it down on the coffee table. He’d turned to rest his back against the inside corner of the couch, leaving one leg to dangle while the other reclined on the couch, creating the perfect space for Roxanne to lean back against his chest.

"You really do invent some great things you know. I never saw it but I'm sure that tricycle you mentioned was great, not to mention Minion's suit, your car's invisibility shield, the hoverbike, that nifty gun..." she paused, gently grabbing his other arm to bring it around her.  "...this watch. It really is quite remarkable you know." She gently traced a finger along its edge, not wanting to disturb any of the controls. Her fingers danced from the watch to his hand, sliding up his palm and playing between his fingers, and he cursed himself again for still having the damn gloves on.

"Well, it does more than just disguises. It's a communicator so that I can call back to the Lair or its partner watch, and I can call the Brain Bots. And of course, it tells time." He waved his free hand, waving off such an unimportant trait.

The original watch had been a gift from the Warden on his 13th birthday. “A growing boy oughta have a watch, after all.” In time, Megamind built a twin to it and installed communication devices in the pair. Eventually, the idea for the disguise watch was born. He could have built any watch, or stolen and modified any other, but this one was particularly special to him and despite their estrangement, Megamind couldn’t let go of this piece of his life.

Roxanne gently released his arm and he slowly laid it down across her, freezing to see if it was alright with her. When she didn't disagree, but instead rested her head back against his chest and nuzzled under his chin, he relaxed and gave her a gentle squeeze. They slipped into a comfortable silence, and she reveled in the absurdity of it all, enjoying the sparks and butterflies he was sending through her as he ghosted his fingers up and down her bare arm.

 

"So, what does this mean now? Where does this leave us?" he asked nervously. As the night had progressed he had begun to hope against hope that she truly was going to give him a second chance; that maybe the bad guy could get the girl. But now that he had posed the question he was terrified that she would turn him down all over again.

"Well...I think it leaves us with a very important decision to make." She replied and sat up so that she could turn around to face him. She was quiet for but a few short seconds, but to the blue-skinned man, it was an eternity. "And I think it's one that is very easy to make."

"You do?" he couldn't help the smile that was starting to pull at his lips. He reached forward and clasped her hands.

"It's no secret we feel something for one another Megamind; we'd have to be stupid to not see that. And with the time I've had to get to know you, even under that disguise, I don't want to miss out on any more chances. I want to give this an honest try."

"I'd really like that." He said with his smile wide across his features. His insides were absolutely jumping for joy, and as much as he desired to jump from his seat and dance around the room he much rather preferred to hold this dear woman in his arms.

"I would too, Megamind.” Roxanne smiled.

"Then it seems, Miss Ritchi, that we have finally reached an accord." He chuckled and tentatively leaned in, gently brushing her hair from her face as his eyes searched hers.

“It took us long enough.” she laughed as she rested her forehead against his.

“Would it be alright if I kissed you now?” he asked, his heart pounding in his chest. She smiled and nodded in the affirmative.

“I was hoping that you would.” She leaned in to meet him, and their lips touched softly. She felt her heart skip a beat as his kiss sent a tingle straight down to her toes. She pulled back from the kiss and jammed a finger into his chest.  “But if you ever lie to me again, I will kick that giant blue head of yours straight off your shoulders.” She laughed and his own chuckle joined her.

“I expect nothing less.” he pulled her into him for a deeper kiss. From behind her back, she felt him fumbling and then heard a soft “thud” as the gloves he had shed hit the floor. He threaded his now bare hands through her hair and sighed happily.

Roxanne was actually rather surprised at his prowess where kissing was concerned. She had often wondered if all of that talk of “worshipping” and “pleasuring” her if she took the role of Evil Queen had been all talk or not. The man could flirt like the Devil, and dressed in his leathers he was basically walking sex on a stick, but she hadn’t been aware that he actually knew what the hell he was doing! That was, until, he swept his tongue into her mouth earlier that evening and sent her mind swirling.

He did it again, and she couldn’t have stopped the moan that escaped her if she had tried, and she certainly wasn’t trying to hold back now. Her hands gripped at his shoulders tighter.

Emboldened, he held her closer; one of his hands trailed down to her lower back and under her shirt to grip her hip firmly. He pulled back just enough to look in her eyes for any sign of discomfort and then tilted her backward onto the empty cushions and he leaned over her, raising his body over hers. One distant part of her mind wondered if this was too much too soon. The bolder, louder part of her mind told her to stop worrying and enjoy it. She’d waited long enough for this; countless nights of guiltily wondering and imagining and she could finally experience this for real. One of her hands clenched around his bicep while the other hooked around the back of his neck to hold him tightly against her as they explored one another’s mouths.

A year ago if someone had told Roxanne Ritchi that she’d one day find herself on her couch, wrapped around the Supervillain as he kissed her senseless, she’d have laughed them out of town. Now… now she could barely think straight as he licked a trail of hot fire up the side of her neck. She shoved up against him, pressing her face impossibly close as she met his lips again and rose up to straddle his lap. From this slightly higher advantage, she was able to grip the back of his head, feeling the smooth skin there as she pulled him up into a searing kiss. He ducked his face and kissed her collarbones, her neck, each cheek, her eyes, and every inch of her face before finally meeting her lips again. Years of sexual repression and built up lust bubbled over as their tongues danced wildly, hands groping and exploring wherever they dared. Megamind trailed his lips from her mouth to her ear and kissed the warm skin there gently before whispering and asking her if his hand gripping her bottom was alright, clearly asking for her consent to be touched. She nodded breathlessly; no man she had been with had ever asked her that before. He gave her ample bottom a squeeze and he did not miss the way that she moved against him, her hips swaying into him to gain friction over his lap. She reached for his other hand and guided it from her hip and up and under her shirt, leaving it to rest over her breast. You would have thought you had handed him the Hope Diamond with the way he gasped and his eyes opened wide. Roxanne arched her back and bit back a curse as he squeezed the flesh under his hand, his nails scraping her nipple as his other hand dragged over her cloth covered center and back up again. She cursed her decision to wear the thicker sweatpants and not the thin sleep shorts that were sitting at the top of her laundry pile.

Their kissing eventually slowed to but a few pecks every few moments; Megamind had laid her back down again and rested on his elbows above her as he stared down at her, trailing the backs of his fingers gently down her face and up again, all but worshipping her. From outside came the chime of the clock tower ringing in the hour and he turned his eyes to the clock on her wall as it chimed along; one a.m.

"It's getting pretty late... won't Nanny Fish be getting worried?" she'd been around long enough to know just how much Minion fretted over his ward. In fact, she found it very odd altogether that he hadn’t yet called Megamind or sent a horde of Brainbots after the super-genius.

Megamind rose away from her and sat slumped as his eyes drifted off to a corner; unfocused on something far off from the walls of her apartment. He wore a troubled expression and his brows furrowed together.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat up next to him, bending her head slightly to try and catch his gaze, and when he didn't answer she knew that something was very wrong. His mood had changed so very quickly at the mention of the friendly fish.

"Megs?" she said softly as she reached forward to place her hand on his cheek, willing him to look at her.

"Minion and I...well, let's just say we got into a bit of an argument. And he left." He turned his gaze to her finally, and she saw that his eyes were full of guilt and pain. Roxanne was truly shocked that Minion had been the one to leave.

"What happened?" she asked him hesitantly, not wanting to overstep her boundaries if this was something he truly didn't want to talk about.

"Well, he was getting frustrated with me, with the secret I was keeping from you. And he was frustrated that I was spending more time with you than I was with working on our next evil plan. He told me I had gone too far. And well..." he paused to inhale deeply, steeling himself.  "I told him that maybe I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. I told him that I didn’t need him." He admitted with a slight wince. Thinking back on it now he really hadn't been very kind at all to his dear old friend.

"You what?" Roxanne was stunned and her hand fell away from his face; that was twice now that he had mentioned giving up villainy, which was surprising enough in itself. But to tell Minion, his one constant companion, that he didn’t need him?

"Not if it meant that it would come between any chances that I had of being with you." He gripped her hands between them firmly and looked to her, rehashing the story of just what had happened between the two best friends. Once he had finished she squeezed his hand gently, trying to give him some source of comfort, to let him know he wasn’t alone. "It was all in anger, and I regret ever telling him I don’t need him. The worst part is; I don't even know where to find him to apologize." Megamind sighed and tilted his head back to rest against the couch.

"Hey now...you two are the best pair of friends that I've ever seen. You'll get past this. Trust me." She smiled at him.

"I hope you're right."

“Of course I am. I’m always right.” she quipped and she leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. His lips tilted in a small smirk at that.

"As much as I enjoy your company Miss Ritchi, perhaps it would be best if I returned home and left you to get your rest." It was well past midnight, and he didn’t want to press his luck any more than he already had. Roxanne gave a small nod and moved from the couch so that he could stand as well. With a sigh, Megamind went about gathering his car-keys and now dried cape. He had only just begun to fasten it when he turned to see Roxanne looking out her balcony doors worriedly, checking the lock repeatedly.  

"Roxanne?"

"He's out there somewhere...isn't he?" she wrapped her arms around herself again, and her shoulders hunched in protectively. In the reflection of the glass doors, he could see her worried expression.

"Who?" For a moment he thought that perhaps she was referring to Minion.

"Hal." She turned to him, her fear clear as day in her eyes. "What if he comes back?" her eyes shot back to the door before returning to the black-clad man before her.

"Hal’s always been a problem…a nuisance,  but he’d never actually tried to hurt me before. There's something different about him...something scary. With these powers, he can take whatever he wants." She shivered involuntarily, remembering with disgust the way that Hal had come on to her and had tossed her around in the air without any regard for her safety.

Megamind watched her, staying silent for but a moment before decidedly removing his cape and placing it back on the hook. Roxanne looked to him with confusion in her eyes.

"I'll stay on the couch...it's my fault he's out there as it is. I’ll call in a few of the brainbots to patrol the area as well. I won't have him coming back for you." He patted the pistol on his thigh. For the second time that night Roxanne crashed into him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He froze for but a moment, even after their impressive make-out fest, he still was not used to having someone hug him so willingly like this; he returned the embrace, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Thank you." She felt him smile into her hair. "Goodnight... Mykael."

"Good night Roxanne."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Roxanne rolled over in her bed once more. She hadn’t been able to fall asleep as her mind spun. It was strange, how quickly things could change, how open and accepting she was now of her feelings for him. She was still hurt over being lied to, yes, but that was quickly fading. She realized just how close her pride had come to costing her him. She thought back to her past with him; complicated though it was he really had done quite a lot for her even before his stint as Bernard. She’d long been aware of the fail-safes on any weapon he had aimed at her and had long ago learned of the squad of Brainbots constantly watching out for her safety. She’d been upset about it at first, at the thought of being stalked, but the fact that he had been the one responsible for her safety when they swooped in and rescued her had wiped that anger out pretty quickly.

After everything that he had done for her, she could at least try and do something for him.

And it could start with this.

She left her bed and tiptoed quietly from her room and down the stairs into the living room. Megamind was sound asleep on her couch and she padded over, bending down to examine his watch. Hoping she had found the right button, and that its partner was with her intended target, she pressed it, bending close to the watch face to whisper.

"Minion?" she waited but no answer came. "Minion...I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please just hear me out. I know that you're probably hurt right now, but so is Megamind. He misses you...and I know he's sorry. You know him better than anyone would Minion, and I know you miss him too." She paused for a moment, checking to make sure that the Megamind was still asleep. Seeing that he was, she bent her head back towards the watch once more.

"He needs you, Minion. And something tells me that you need him too. You're his best friend. Please...don't let one argument ruin all of that. He's actually really good you know...and you are too. You two are the best friends I’ve ever seen and I would hate to see it torn apart by one fight. Hell, you’re some of the best friends I’ve ever had, crazy as that sounds. I know you’re mad and hurt, and that’s fine, it’s totally justifiable, but...please?" she paused, nothing but the silence of the night and the sound of Megamind's slow breathing could be heard. "Minion?"

She released the button on the watch and stood up. She hadn't moved far from the couch when she heard the voice answer her.

"I'm here Miss Ritchi. I heard."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit slow... we gotta build things up as we go before they can get really interesting :) 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter all the same! <3 Thanks for reading!!

Chapter 3

“Sometimes, we don't actually need to say the words "I'm sorry" to convey our apology. Sometimes our actions are all that's really needed."- unknown  
"A stiff apology is a second insult... The injured party does not want to be compensated because he has been wronged; he wants to be healed because he has been hurt. ~G.K. Chesterton"

 

>>>>>>>>>

Roxanne awoke the next morning to the scent of coffee and the sounds of cooking coming from her kitchen. She slowly rolled out of her bed and stretched as she exited her room and walked down the stairs. She had half expected to come out and find that Minion had come back in the middle of the night. She had definitely not expected to see Megamind busily buzzing about her kitchen with ease. She leaned against the wall, smirking.

It probably should have shocked her more than it did that he was so familiar with the kitchen; he’d already been somewhat acquainted with the space after years of kidnappings, but the many weeks visiting as “Bernard” had given him a sort of practiced air of familiarity with the room. He was able to grab utensils without looking and toss a dirty spoon over his shoulder and into the sink without a glance.

She continued to watch Megamind as he moved about, cleaning one dish with a simple flick of his de-gun while stirring whatever it was in the pan on the stovetop. Clearly, after spending so much time with the original Master Chef-Fish, he had picked up a few things. Stepping from where she stood she walked over, smiling all the while.

"Who'd have ever guessed that the incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy could cook?" She smiled to him flirtatiously and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Ah-ha! You're up! Good morning! Coffee?" he placed a mug in front of her before she could answer. He swept in and kissed her cheek before placing a steaming plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her. He quickly joined her, smiling at her with an expression she likened to that of a child on Christmas morning. Sensing just what it was that he was excited about she took a bite of the eggs, nodding her approval.

"This is really good; thanks. It's not often I get a real breakfast."

"Well it's nowhere near as good as Minion's ooom-lets, but they'll do."

After breakfast, the pair had settled into laughing at more of Megamind's hilarious stories. It was true what she had said that night in the library; she had never known that he was so funny. Oh sure, there had been plenty of times in the past that she had laughed at him, but that was more at his expense than anything else. As his laughter faded away his eyes gazed to the clock. The smile he wore dropped into a frown.

"That time already?"

"Did you have to go somewhere?" she asked. It was her weekend off, and she had honestly been hoping to spend a bit more time with Megamind.

"I was scheduled to fight Titan today... it was to be his big debut as a hero." Hero... that seemed laughable now. Roxane had told him last night about her harrowing flight with Hal, of how he’d insisted they could be together and then left her alone on the top of Metro Tower.

"What happened to not being the bad guy anymore?" she asked; her voice was not accusing but rather playful instead. She knew that he was still himself after all and that he wasn't very likely to let go of the chance to make a production of something once more. She had never asked him to give up villainy, after-all. Part of her knew that he would if she asked. But she would never make that demand of him. She had sunk long ago and would go along with whatever it was he wanted.

 _When had she made that revelation?_ She thought to herself. For a brief moment, she wondered if she could really stand by as he continued his evil streak. She knew he wasn't really evil after all, but she would never make him give up a part of his life for her. She just hoped he would make the right decision for himself in the end.

"Let's just say this one is less about being a bad guy, and more about a little payback for coming after you." He looked to her, the hint of his smirk playing upon his lips. “I know he’s been a pest to you in the past, Miss Ritchi. So allow me, for the first time in my life, to play the role of the big scary boyfriend.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As they made ready to leave Roxanne’s apartment, Megamind’s hand hovered over the watch momentarily. They hadn’t exactly discussed just how public they wanted to go yet and he knew that being a villain came with its complications. He didn’t want to drag her down with him and he was certain that if he stepped into her lobby as he was, he’d almost certainly cause a scene and quite possibly end up with the police on his tail. And it could certainly hurt her reputation if anyone saw her willingly coming out of her apartment with him. It had made sense last night to wear the disguise on the way up to her apartment, certainly, it made sense to wear it back down. You very well couldn’t have someone walk into your apartment without them ever exiting.

“It’s okay, Megs.” she smiled at him.

“It feels as if either decision is the wrong one… if I go as myself I could drag you down… but wearing Bernard now feels… wrong.” He looked at her with a guilty expression, to which she smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“If it makes you more comfortable, you can wear the disguise out in public. Although we should maybe find you a different one than Bernard eventually if you plan to keep wearing one out.”

“You’d be seen with me in public then?” he smiled at her, his eyes lighting up with hope.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” she shrugged.

“Well yes, but was never willingly, now was it?” Surely kidnappings didn’t count.

“Megs... I learned how to get myself out of those ropes ages ago. If I didn’t want to stick around, I wouldn’t have.” she said it so nonchalantly, as she put her shoes on as if she were commenting on the weather. Megamind, on the other hand, felt his heart drop… _she had willingly been sticking around? That was...that was something._

But still… just for now he wasn’t quite ready.

“Tell you what,” she could sense his discomfort still and stepped forward to stand in front of him and grasp his hands, “We don’t have to go public just yet, alright? We’ll stay in our little bubble for a while, just get to know one another and lie low. How’s that sound?”

“Yes- that sounds-yes to the bubble,” he nodded jerkily.

Megamind kept the invisibility shield of the car up as he guided them out of the garage and down the street; they had only been driving for but five minutes when Roxanne reached over and turned off the disguise, smiling as his blue complexion morphed back into view.

“Much better.”

Megamind didn’t stop smiling the whole drive back to the Lair.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Roxanne had watched his expression drop as they grew closer to the Lair, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his gloves creaked. He slowly pulled into the garage through the holographic wall and sat staring ahead with unseeing eyes.

The last time he had been here, Minion had walked out on him.

The last time he had been here, he had told his very best friend in the world that he didn't need him.

Roxanne reached over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be." She watched him as he sighed resolutely and turned the car off before climbing out. They walked through the empty corridor, their footsteps echoing in the silence.

"It's strange, being here without him. It's so...empty." Megamind sighed, looking around his Lair. It was too quiet without his best friend bouncing around, cooking up some sort of treat, building something, or celebrating their latest adventure. "If only I knew where he is now." He walked ahead to look around the lab and his shoulders slumped heavily, his voice thick with remorse. "He's my best friend, and I treated him like dirt. Seems like I treat everyone I care about like that." He turned to her, moving to cradle her cheek in the palm of his hand. "At least I have the chance to apologize to you..." his pained eyes looked into hers. In those glowing green eyes, she could see all the pain and repentance he held, his good mood from earlier that morning had been chased far away by the struggle of being back in his home without his best friend. She placed her hand over his.

"And I said I could forgive you. And if I know anything about Minion, it’s that he is as forgiving as he is stubborn. He’ll forgive you too.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He led her through the red curtain that concealed a large corner of the lab, and they were instantly surrounded by a group of brain bots. But for once Megamind was not enthralled in greeting his canine-like cyborgs. No; his attention had been diverted elsewhere, and he walked ahead slowly, his eyes opening wide. He approached a glass case, inside of which was stored the most impressive cape Roxanne had seen in his collection to date, and there had been many. Megamind opened the doors, staring at the creation before him.

"The Black Mamba... but I don't understand. Minion hadn't finished it yet before he left..."

"Well, I couldn't let you go into battle not properly dressed." They turned towards the voice, seeing its source emerge sheepishly from behind a door.

"Minion?" Megamind said in astonishment. The two friends approached one another apprehensively. They were silent, and Roxanne watched as they each tried to come up with something to say.

"I wasn't sure you'd come back old friend...not after everything I-" Megamind stopped as Minion raised a hand to silence him, his normally happy face was set in a stern expression.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if I would come back. It seemed like you were perfectly fine without me." He paused a moment, crossing his arms and locking gazes with the blue alien before him. "But really, Miss Ritchi is the one to thank in all of this."

Megamind turned, looking to the woman who stood behind them. "You?..."

“She pleaded your case. I don’t know what happened between you two, but the moment I heard her, I knew you’d done the right thing.”

"What? When? How?" Megamind looked to her, his eyes wide.

She smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "You know you're a very sound sleeper," she said. He returned her smile and rushed to her to hug her tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered as he nuzzled her forehead again, rubbing his nose against hers. Her arms wrapped around him to return the hug, and she had to suppress a shiver as his breath tickled her ear. Slowly Megamind released his hold on her and walked up to his best friend, who was frozen in a state of shock at the scene that had played out before him. Minion had made his assumptions about how it was that Roxanne had come to call him through the watch, but this was more than he expected. _Much more._ The boss had been pining after the reporter for years now, and while at times Minion had held his own suspicions that she may have returned those feelings he certainly never would have expected this. Especially not after the grand amount of lying his friend had done just to get there! But then again, Roxanne had always been different in her own right; graciously kind to Minion and exceedingly patient and forgiving with Megamind. Megamind looked to Minion, his face sinking back into remorse.

"Minion...I was a fool. You were right and I was… less right.” behind him, Roxanne coughed once and he threw his hands out dramatically.

“Oh, I was... w-wr-wrong! You're the best friend I've got. I'm sorry." He looked to Minion, and the fish held his stern expression still. For a moment Megamind was afraid that he was not forgiven, and the fear had to be clear in his eyes because Minion finally broke into a smile.

"Apology accepted." Minion raised a hand, clasping Megamind's shoulder.

"Minion...you fantastic fish you." The two friends smiled broadly to one another, and in a moment that more than likely would never have happened anywhere other than within the walls of their Lair, the two best friends hugged tightly.

"All right all right, the Lifetime Movie is over now." Roxanne teased after having given them their moment. "Don't we have to get you suited up for this showdown?"

"How'd you know I'd need suiting up?" He looked to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you're you, aren't you?"

“And you’re okay with this? With me… being me?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A large spiked robot made its way down the city streets, sending citizens scurrying away into buildings.

"I hear there's someone here who wishes to challenge me!" the behemoth leaped onto the city hall roof with the help of rockets. Megamind danced about the roof, clearly enjoying the ability to once more impress and awe the public eye. But Megamind soon found himself waiting. There was no cheering of relief from the crowd at the sight of a hero blasting through the sky, no jeers and taunts, no squeal of sirens. In fact; as he looked around, he realized that there was no crowd at all. After merely an hour they had dispersed and gone back to their lives. A few had stayed, standing further away and anxiously waiting for something to happen. But as the hours passed they continued to leave until there was no one watching at all. In fact, people had begun going about their daily lives, passing the robot by as if he weren’t even there.

But being the stubborn creature that he was, the blue villain sat there and waited.

And waited.

And waited...

"Oh, this is ridiculous! I've never been so insulted in my life!" he rose to his large robot feet and stomped off in the direction of Hal's apartment, frustrated at having lost the chance to once more have the hero-vs-villain banter that he so missed. He was also if he were quite honest with himself, peeved at the fact that he was not able to throw a few of his own swings at the "hero" for having come after Roxanne. "Of all the boneheaded...rude...unprofessional!" Coming upon the building he punched a large hole into the wall and walked out from the head of the robot and down the arm into Hal's apartment. The red-haired man sat reclined on his couch, immersed in a video game. "Hello? Did you forget you have an appointment? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?" Megamind inquired.

"Oh! Hey Megamind!" Hal greeted the man as if they were old friends. "Thanks for stopping by. Also, there's a door here." He looked back to his video game, thumbs moving rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Megamind stepped in front of him, blocking Hal's view of the television. "You're supposed to be out there...debuting as a hero."

"Yea yea...sure thing...no problem man. Just let me finish this level..." Hal leaned around Megamind to see the screen.

"Oh, I don't believe this! Were you even planning on showing up? You're-"Megamind stopped as something caught the corner of his eye. Where the was once a mountain of clutter now stood not dirty clothes, but piles of money, an ATM, and what looked like some very expensive electronic equipment. "Wait a minute… where did you get all this stuff?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret... it doesn’t belong to me." Hal chortled in his ear. Megamind spun around and looked at him in shock and disgust.

"You stole it!"

"Well duh. It didn't walk in here on its own. Totally cool right?"

"No no no! It is not cool! You're a hero!”

“Being a hero is for losers! It’s work work work twenty-four-seven, and for what? It’s lame! This is so much better! Look at all this cool stuff!”

“No! You're not supposed to be a thief. You're supposed to be the hero! You’re supposed to be the one bringing me to justice." Megamind felt his blood begin to boil.

"Yea yea sure...whatever with that plan. That’s boring! I only took the hero gig to get the girl, and that plan was a total bust.”

“I don’t follow...” Megamind replied.

“I’m a hero, with all these awesome powers, and Roxanne _still_ doesn’t want anything to do with me.” Hal turned to the poster of Roxanne that hung on the wall and shot a well-aimed laser straight through her chest. Megamind cringed.

“Roxanne Ritchi?” he clarified.

“Yeah! Roxanne Ritchi! Turns out, she doesn't want a hero. I saw her having dinner last night. She was smiling and making googly eyes at some skinny intellectual dweeb! Un- _freaking_ -believable, right? So screw that! That’s why I think that we should team up.”

"Wait...what? You want to team up?!" Megamind spat the words out.

“With all my awesomeness and your...brain-y-ness... we could rule the city! We would totally be the baddest team ever!"

“No! This is-no! All your gifts, all your powers, and you squander them for your own personal gain?”

“Yes! Exactly! I have all these powers, so I might as well use them! And with you on my side, we could have anything we wanted! It would totally be rockin’!”

"NO! No no no! It would not be "rocking". Did you learn nothing?” Megamind ran his hand down his face in frustration and growled. "That is not how this works! _I'm_ the villain, _you're_ the hero. _I_ make the messes and _you_ come and get me! This is not why I created you!" Megamind was furious. Had Hal learned nothing?

_All that work, all that planning, and for what? Not for this, that's for sure!_

“Hah! Yeah right,...you're nuts. Space Dad told me-"

"Oh, you idiot! I'm your Space Dad!" with a flick of the watch Megamind turned into Space Dad right before Hal's eyes.

"Titan...I am your father." Said the short white-haired man before him. Another turn of the watch and Megamind stood before Hal once more.

"You tricked me?" Hal advanced a step towards Megamind.

"Oh-ho... don't like that do you? Then you'll really like this." Megamind smirked. This was now more than just a battle between hero and villain...this was payback. For now, Hal needn't know the real truth between Roxanne and Megamind, he didn’t need to know that Roxanne knew who the “man behind the mask” was; especially since he had gone after her once already... but Hal could know who Bernard really was.

Another turn of the watch.

"I'm also the intellectual dweeb that's currently dating Roxanne. We had dinner just last night! And we were kissing up a storm! Oh! And afterward, we went back to her place, where we spent the whole night together!" Megamind smiled triumphantly.

"No..." Hal’s face crumpled with hurt.

“ _Oh yes_! In fact... That’s what she screamed last night, over and over...” Okay… that may have been overboard, and he was sure Roxanne would smack him black and blue if she knew he said it, but Hal deserved this; it was payback. With a final turn of the watch, Megamind was back to himself. He backed across the room and climbed onto the arm of his robot suit.

"When I get my hands on you I'm gonna-" Hal growled, his eyes glowing with angry tears.

“Yes, I’m sure. Well, I’ll leave you to just mull that over.” Megamind hopped back into the suit, slamming the dome closed.

Hal could no longer find words through his anger and charged off after Megamind, crashing into the glass of the suit's head. Megamind hopped back, laughing all the while, and backhanded Hal away. The white-clad man was buried into the street but quickly dug his way out, blasting off after Megamind once more. The two continued to throw hits, but it was not long before Megamind noticed something severely _off_ about Hal. As Hal flew back from another hit Megamind took a quick corner and hid behind a wall for a moment.

"Let's see what that big brain looks like when it's splattered across the pavement!" Hal yelled. This was not the normal back and forth battle of good-vs.-evil that Megamind was so used to. This, in fact, was turning into a fight for blood. Hal's eyes were crazed as he came around the corner and swung a rough hit at Megamind.

"That's for stealing my girlfriend!"

"Hah! As if she would ever be _your_ girlfriend!" Megamind retorted. He had only just gained his footing when Hal swooped down once more. Hal swooped down to grab the robot suit and flew straight up, spiking Megamind down to the pavement below.

"That’s for making a fool out of me!" Finally, with one last strong hit Hal broke through the glass dome of the robot and dragged Megamind out by his neck. He tossed the blue man with great force, sending him flying into the brick wall of a building. The back of his giant head hit the wall and he saw stars. "And that's for Space Step-Mom! You lied to her!"

"Oh, she knew already. She was in on it. We were all in on it! Now...if you want to get back to the game-"

"Game... over." Hal’s voice was low and threatening and his eyes glowed a deadly red as he advanced on Megamind, towering over him.

"Woah now... no no no. This isn't how you play. You're supposed to bring me to jail," Hal bent down over Megamind and grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, I'll be bringing you in somewhere alright...to the morgue. In a matchbox!" he flew through the brick walls of the building with Megamind in tow and came out the other side before he tossed him violently.

"OH no...no no. Brain bots!" In a manner of seconds, a group of brain bots surrounded Megamind, carrying him away just as Hal's laser vision shot into the spot his head had been occupying. Seeing his enemy being carried away Hal growled out in frustration, and took off after them, giving no care as to what he flew into.

“I’m calling Time-Out!” Megamind shouted, signaling in a “T” with his hands. “Time-Out! TIME-OUT!?” _Why was Hal not granting the rules of the game!_ It was one of the few unspoken but solid rules he and Metro Man had always had! Roxanne never gets hurt and Time-Out when things got to be too much for either one of them! Time-Out was crucial and Hal was breaking the rules!

Hal followed Megamind into a tunnel and slammed into a gas tanker, sending it flying onto its side. The truck exploded into flames as it exited the other side of the tunnel and hit a group of parked cars nearby. The force of the explosion sent Megamind toppling into the street and the brain bots were unable to hold on in the force of it all. Dizzily Megamind raised his head and his vision came into focus as Hal stalked after him with murder in his eyes. He scrambled to his feet, eager to get away.

"Brain bots! Fail-safe!" Megamind shouted. From above a large ball was dropped onto Hal, trapping him inside. Megamind laughed sharply and leaned against the outside wall of the dome.

"Good luck getting out of there! It's pure copper! The very same material I used to defeat-" He was cut short Hal punched through the copper wall and missed his face by mere inches. He tore through the metal as if it were paper and climbed out "-Metro Mahn?" Megamind took a step back, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Clearly, Metro Man was weaker than me. He never did defeat you. But me? I'm gonna kill you dead." Hal rose into the air and hauled the ball up and then bowled it towards Megamind. The blue man only just barely made it down the subway stairs as it crashed into the brick wall above. A crowd of citizens rushed out from their hiding places and surrounded Hal, cheering for him and singing his praises for “defeating Megamind”. Hal glared at the group below in disgust and declared himself as new management and then blasted off into the skies.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After Megamind had left, Roxanne and Minion had pulled up a couple of chairs in front of the wall of monitors and settled in to watch the battle as various brainbots and hidden cameras streamed it live back to the Lair. After the third hour of Hal not showing, several hands of Gin Rummy, and a few rounds of checkers, Roxanne glanced to her phone. It felt wrong to leave before the big showdown, but Saturday was usually errand day and she needed to restock on groceries and get some laundry done. Minion offered to take her to the store himself but finally settled on agreeing to drop her off at her apartment.

A few hours later she returned, laden with bags and the basket of laundry she’d stupidly decided to carry up in one trip. Her cell phone had been ringing like crazy but she hadn’t been able to reach it from her purse with her arms full. She was trying to hurry inside, certain that it was Minion calling to let her know that something had finally happened and would most likely be all over the television. Roxanne juggled the full bags in her arms as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She elbowed her way through and dropped the bags and basket to the ground with a loud _thud._ Her apartment was a disaster; her balcony door had been smashed open and glass was scattered everywhere. Drawers were torn open, papers and shattered dishes were strewn across the floor. The picture frames that she had hanging had been smashed, their pictures burned and torn. Her television lay broken and sparking. Her couch bore scorch marks, as did the walls and floor. Her eyes turned up to the scorch marks on the wall.

_Tighten_

_Whore_

_Slut_

She stood absolutely still, hardly daring to breathe. It was silent for all she could hear, but that did nothing to ease her fears. Roxanne slowly backed for the door, reaching out behind her to open it as she backed into the hallway. Her back collided with something solid and a scream tore from her throat. A pair of hands grabbed her arms and spun her around and she found herself face to face with Megamind; she latched onto him tightly, winding her arms around his neck. In her embrace, he could feel that every one of her muscles was tense and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Roxanne? What happened? What's wrong?" he asked. He felt her arms tighten around him and she shook her head, refusing to answer. He ran a hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her before she finally released him and hesitantly turned for her door to open it once more. Megamind's eyes went wide in shock at the sight before him.

"Hal must have broken in while I was gone. He trashed the whole place," she said. Megamind held his hand ready over the de-gun in its holster and slowly stepped forward towards the center of the room; glass crunched under his boots. His brilliant eyes shot back and forth over the various damage and to the staircase above. Hal had to have been quick; this was probably his first stop after their failed battle. If Roxanne had walked through her door only moments earlier than she had- he shuddered at the thought.

"Pack a bag. You're not staying here tonight,” he said tightly. “if he's been here once, he'll come back again."

Roxanne nodded and hurried up to her room, determined to get out of the apartment as quickly as possible. Her bedroom had been torn apart as well; clothes were strewn across the room and her bed was sliced down the middle, the stuffing still settling. Her hands shook as she shoved the first things she could grab into an old duffle bag. She nearly dropped a handful of toiletries and Megamind stepped in next to her, helping to shove the loose bottles into the bag. Megamind turned to the closet and grabbed an armful of her clothes with unseeing eyes and dropped them on top of the bag. With a quick flash of his de-gun, they were reduced to a small blue cube. Her shaking hands struggled with the zipper, it had always been fussy and gently pushed her hands aside, closing the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. On their way out he shot the basket of clothing as well, scooping up the blue cube as they rushed out the door. The thought of a disguise on the way up or down was the very last thing on his mind, and he quickly ushered her through the lobby and into the backseat of Hudson as it sat waiting at the curb.

Megamind had called Minion the moment he had been able to get away from the failed battle. When Minion informed him that Miss Ritchi had gone to take care of some errands, Megamind insisted that they rush to her apartment post-haste. When the pair climbed into the car Minion was curious as to why they had a bag, but it was Roxanne’s pale complexion that worried him the most. Megamind had explained through a clenched jaw that Hal had broken in and destroyed her apartment. The little fish stomped down onto the gas pedal and sped for the Lair, intent on getting both of his wards somewhere safe. Megamind sat in the back seat with Roxanne with his arm wrapped around her tightly, soothingly running his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to comfort her. Now that her initial panic had begun to subside she was able to really focus on his appearance; his clothing was ripped and his cape was torn to shreds.

“What happened?”

“Things definitely did not go according to plan.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“I’ll just put on some tea.” Minion announced as he walked on ahead and began to climb the metal stairs not far from where they had parked. Roxanne had noticed them before, in her previous times in the Lair, but she hadn’t really put much thought into where they lead. Megamind rested a hand on her back, the other holding her bag as he led her up the same path.

“Wait a second, where are we going?” she glanced over to the red curtain, behind which she knew was the lab with its various work tables, monitors and many idea boards, and then to the “Exit” door which she knew only led to the alligators. The rest of the warehouse stretched back past the stairs. The ceiling of the garage and lab was brightly lit; the large windows and work lights providing the light source. Megamind chuckled.

“My dear Miss Ritchi, certainly you didn’t think we lived down here in the lab?”

“I was starting to honestly wonder,” she replied under her breath as she allowed herself to be led up the stairs, down the metal catwalk, and through the waiting door. Roxanne was expecting perhaps a small room with a couple of beds and a stove, Minion was always cooking after all, or perhaps even a small loft apartment. What she had not been expecting was to go through the door and step into a gleaming foyer. She was met with shining marble floors of swirling grey, brushed metal grey walls with dark wood shelves and counters, and various silver and black metal sculptures. Just ahead and to the right, she could see the beginning of a kitchen and then various doors down the hall. Directly across from the kitchen was an opening to another room. A couple of brainbots hovered around, holding dusters and polishing cloths. Megamind let out a snort of amusement and she turned to see him looking at her rather fondly.

“I take it it’s not what you were expecting?” he handed off her bag to a pair of the brainbots as they floated over and she watched as they flew off down the hall across the way.

“Not exactly...“ she said breathlessly as she continued to look around from where they stood. She glanced to her right and just over the half-wall, she could see a gleaming marble dining table and huge windows on the far side of the dining room. The whole place married industrial and expensive in a way that was entirely elegant. “I take back anything I said about you being predictable.”

That first room to the left, she discovered, was a plush parlor with plush black leather couches and black walls, a large fireplace, and dark hardwood floors. A coffee table of marble and brushed metal stood on top of a large plush area rug of a grey and black geometric design. The various metal accents and decorations gave the room a very expensive feeling, and the lights along the wall and ceiling kept it surprisingly bright, along with the large factory windows that stood floor to ceiling. As they entered she looked over to get a better view of the kitchen; it was like something out of a magazine with black wood cabinetry and stainless steel appliances set against the exposed brick walls. Copper pots hung from metal hooks over a gleaming island of grey marble. She sunk into one of the couches Megamind had led her to and continued to look around the room.

“Megamind… this is..wow.” she chuckled in spite of herself. With all of his eccentricities, Roxanne really isn’t sure what she expected but it certainly wasn’t this! She knew he had a flair for the dramatic but this was on a whole other level. Minion broke her awe as he entered the room and pressed a steaming mug of tea into her hands. She smiled gratefully to him and relaxed further as the beverage worked its magic. She heard Megamind groan uncomfortably as he disentangled himself from his ruined cape and sunk further into the couch. He rested his head back and hissed as he leaned on what was surely going to be a significant bruise; in his adrenaline rush, he hadn’t been aware of his own pain until he finally sat down to breathe.

"That's going to need ice." Minion said as he looked to the bump. He quickly returned with a bag of ice wrapped in a black dish towel and held it onto Megamind’s head, right over the bump.

"Ow...ow owowow." Megamind winced. He exhaled in pain before lifting his hand to hold the ice onto his head. After a short moment, he felt a warm hand cover his own. Roxanne smiled tenderly to him and he let his hand fall away, smiling to her gratefully as she held the ice to his head.

"What happened out there?" she asked.

"Hal has turned evil! He's completely out of control. He actually expected me to team up with him." Megamind spat the words angrily as he stripped his gloves off and angrily threw them onto the coffee table.

"Well if he wanted to team up with you that really wouldn't give him a reason to fight with you," Roxanne stated, curious to know just what else had transpired.

"Weeeelll...I may or may not have goaded him on about... _you_."

"You what?" Roxanne snorted back laughter.

“I couldn’t help myself! The opportunity was there and he was so angry that you chose a “skinny intellectual dweeb” and so I told him that I was that very same dweeb.”

"Sir... do you think that's a good idea? I mean... he's already been to Miss Ritchi's apartment twice now. What if he comes after her in a means of getting at you?"

"He only thinks that Roxanne knows me as Bernard, he has no idea at all that I told her who I really am." He smiled, clearly still proud at himself for having insulted the anti-hero as he had Retelling the rest of the story, however, brought his mood back down. "I can't even imagine the amount of money he stole. And the copper... why didn't the copper work?" He slumped forward.

"Uhm Sir... is it possible that maybe something went wrong? With the transfer I mean?" Minion asked timidly, clearly not wanting to insinuate that it had been an error on Megamind's part.

"I've thought it over a hundred times Minion, and right now anything is possible. What we have to figure out now is how to beat him." He turned his gaze to Roxanne. "I'm going to need your help."

"What do you need my help for? I'm not the super genius." She said playfully.

"Because you're the smartest person I know." He said honestly, locking his eyes with hers. She smiled sweetly to him, nodding.

"Of course I'll help."

"We'll need to find clues... anything that can help us beat him. You knew Metro Man best. Did he have a lair? A hideout? Anything that could help us?" he asked.

"I know where to go." she nodded affirmatively. Megamind stood; clearly ready to set off when Minion stopped him.

"AH! Sir... you're not going anywhere tonight." He said firmly.

"But Minion!"

"Not in this condition. You are going to stay home and rest."

"He's right. Hal won't be doing anything tonight. If I know anything about that lazy lump he's either lost in a video game or fast asleep. We can go tomorrow." Roxanne said, hoping that with both her and Minion on the same side that Megamind would rescind and get some rest. Megamind looked between the two of them, knowing full well that he would not be allowed to budge for the night. Minion practically forced them into eating dinner before he excused himself for the night, and only after being assured by Roxanne that Megamind would be staying in for the night and not attempting to go about investigating. The two sat close together on the couch, the bag of ice had long since melted and she had instead tangled her hand with his. Roxanne’s legs were crossed over Megamind’s as they sat close to one another, just enjoying the comfort of the silence around them.

It was so strange for her, she mused. She was never one to be so open with affection with others, and she hardly even cuddled with any of her past boyfriends; it took her a long time to open up to anyone. And yet here she was, mere days after learning of his deception, openly snuggling with Megamind on his couch, without a single ounce of discomfort or regret.

"You know you should probably get some rest," she said.

"I could say the same to you." He smirked at her.

"Well I need a place to sleep." she replied smartly, smirking at him.

"Well yes, I do believe those things are called beds. I happen to have an excellent bed." He answered back rather cheekily, smiling all the while. His voice was low and she felt her stomach flip at the sultry tone that it held. She shook her head to snap out of it, chuckling.

"Oh no, I'm not taking your bed from you. You need your rest more than I need mine. I can sleep on the couch.” He looked to her, cocking a single eyebrow and his lips turned up in that way he had so many times before when he had kidnapped her. She had labeled it as his smolder since he only ever seemed to do it when he was trying to seduce or persuade her.

"And when, Miss Ritchi, did I ever say it would be you alone in my bed?" he watched as she blushed a deep crimson.

"I-I don-...You need to rest,” she smirked at him. It wasn’t that she was feeling shy, exactly, but despite the previous night’s activities Roxanne wasn’t exactly ready to completely jump in the bed with him and besides that, she wasn’t entirely sure that she could restrain herself if she did share his bed.

"It would be just to sleep Roxanne." He leaned his face close to hers, their foreheads touching. As she looked into his eyes she knew he was being completely genuine. She slowly nodded in consent, eliciting a smile from Megamind.

"Right this way my dear." He slowly stood, his aching muscles protesting. He helped her to her feet and led her down the hall. His room was more than she had expected. The large bed in the middle sat in a dark gunmetal frame and the thick black bedspread held his trademark lightning insignia. Nightstands in matching gunmetal held lamps and a strange looking alarm clock. A door off to the right opened to an en-suite bathroom and a gleaming black dresser stood against the wall opposite of the bed. There were no windows, but tiny LED lights were scattered like stars along the ceiling and the wall behind the headboard providing a gentle glow, along with the metal sconces spaced along the rest of the black walls. The dark grey carpet beneath her feet was thick and plush, and it was by far the most comforting room she had ever been in.

When the pair finally lay down for the night, Roxanne thought that had never felt safer as her blue beau wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. For a moment he worried that she would reject his affection, and he'd already fought back his nerves to hold her like this as it was. But he felt the need to hold her close; to protect her and show her that she was indeed safe with him. She was glad that he had demanded that she leave her apartment. If he hadn't, well...she certainly wouldn't be experiencing this moment of bliss right now. She thought back to the previous night; how she felt so heartbroken and angry with him, and with how he had lied. It was strange how the love that had been growing for so long had never actually gone away. Even in that instant when he had been revealed from his disguise, she never felt those feelings actually stop. They were still there, which had only led to her being so hurt. And after all, had been said and done, those feelings remained, and continued to grow, for she knew it truly had been him she had been falling for all along. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his back, tucking her head under his chin. He squeezed her tightly and exhaled a happy sigh.

Oh yes...this was definitely something that she could get used to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
>>>>>>>

  
“What on earth did old Metro Mahn hide all the way out here?” Megamind muttered as Roxanne directed him down an old dirt road on the other side of town. They had woken up that Sunday morning and only after promising Minion that he would take it easy, the couple headed out to Metro Man’s hideaway. Roxanne looked over to him, her eyes drifting down his body. Feeling eyes on him he glanced to her and quirked an eyebrow in cautious suspicion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" his eyes darted down his chest self-consciously.

"It's nothing... I just haven't really ever seen you without some huge collar and a bunch of spikes," she told him. He had dressed in a black form-fitting long-sleeved shirt and tight dark jeans; the shirt bore his trademark blue lightning bolt accents up the side of each arm and the v-necked collar gave her a glimpse of blue skin all the way down his throat to his sternum. He hadn't particularly felt the need to go all out for a simple investigative endeavor, and of course, the lack of collar and cape would make it that much easier to not only move around but to also enjoy more of the wonderful hugs from his reporter. He had also opted not to wear his gloves that day. He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Feel free to admire all you like, Miss Ritchi." As they crested over the hill Roxanne had directed him to, he slowed the car to a stop and turned off the engine, gaping at the structure in front of him.

"So that's where he hid it his whole time...my old shool house." He remembered the day that he had been kicked out of the school and Metro Man had lifted the schoolhouse from the very foundation, carrying it off into the air. Roxanne led him inside with a familiar ease and opened a trap door that was hidden behind the teacher’s desk. The stairwell that was revealed led to a dim hallway below, lit by a thin line of lights along the ceiling. She wasn’t at all surprised that the door wasn’t locked; it never was. She was the only other person who knew where the “Fortress of Solitude” was after all, and even if someone were to find the old building, they wouldn’t be able to easily find the hidden trap door without bringing attention to themselves. With a push, the hallway was flooded with bright light and the two had to squint to adjust from the darkness of the hallway to the light of this room. The hero had obviously devoted serious amounts of time- and money- to building his hideaway. Everything was gleaming wood, bright clean white, or shining gold. There was a shining marble floor of white and gold, and a sunken-in area with a plush white area rug on top of which rested an equally plush white leather couch, a large white armchair, and a marble and gold coffee table in between the two. Megamind walked around, and couldn't help but admire the memorabilia scattered about the room, commenting here and there on certain memories of capes or news clippings.

The walls were covered with pictures and framed posters of Metro Man, news clippings of his accomplishments, and photographs of his fans yelling out for him. It was almost like a shrine to himself; which with his personality was not a surprise to Megamind. But there was one particular photo that stood out to Roxanne among all rest. It was small and pushed to the back and could have easily been missed had she not been looking at the knick-knacks on the shelves so closely. She had visited a number of times before, but she had never taken much notice of the smaller pictures that decorated the area. The larger ones called for attention every time and after a while, they all just became background details that she hardly noticed. Now, as she looked at the old and faded one that caught her eye she wondered how she had ever missed it before.

In an older wooden frame, almost hidden by other brighter photographs, was a photograph of a group of children huddled together; in the middle sat a handsome young boy, he already wore an all-star smile even at that young age. Arms were wrapped around one another and the teacher stood behind them all, gazing admiringly. And there...off to the side, she would recognize that face anywhere even if it weren't blue. But what broke her heart the most was not the fact that he was alone, pushed off to the side as if unwanted, but the tear-filled dejected look in his eyes, despite the small smile he tried to force onto his lips. The pain radiated so strongly from all those years ago that she had to tear herself away from it. She peered over to Megamind who was searching along a bookcase, bouncing around with a white fur-trimmed cape he had picked off a mannequin. She smirked, thanking Heaven above that he had turned out as wonderfully as he had, despite all that he had gone through. She looked once more to the picture, her hands gripping the frame in anger as she tried to reconcile the former hero she knew, with the “Metro Boy” bully who had played such a large role in making Megamind’s formative years a literal living hell. The label of "bad" had traveled with the blue spaceman from childhood up ‘til now. Megamind had told her a number of stories from his childhood, and it made anger burn like fire in her chest. As a child he had tried his damnedest to be good and helpful, to fit in and make friends, even though he was raised in a prison. He had never once attempted to hurt anyone, but only gave everything his best effort. And when those efforts blew up in his face, he was ridiculed. His failures and differences only led to more bullying. And that pain and bullying led him to believe he truly was bad.  
Megamind... who had never once intentionally hurt her, or anyone for that matter, had been forced to live under his label of "evil" as that was what anyone saw him as anyway.

_If she ever saw that perfectly-coiffed head again she would kick it from its shoulders._

She placed the picture back on its mantle and turned around, and that was when she saw something completely out of place.

"Hey...come look at this!"

"What is it?!" Megamind bounded over to her, clearly excited at whatever it was that the spunky reporter had found. He tripped and fell to the ground but popped right back up, ready to go again. She looked at him, once more his resilience astounding her. She had to snap herself from her thoughts and gestured to the table.

"Look!" she bent down, pointing out the glass of ice water on the coffee table. "There's ice in this glass!"

"Well...yes." Megamind said; "That is generally what happens when water gets too cold." he stated simply.

Roxanne turned to him, a singular eyebrow arched. "Very funny." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders and she playfully bumped his shoulder with her own.

"What I mean is: isn't it odd that it hasn't melted yet? I mean it's been months-" her words trailed off as the wood floor behind them creaked. They turned around slowly and there in front of them scruffy faced, mouth full of sandwich, and wrapped in a white bathrobe, stood none other than Metro Man himself... alive? He looked at them with wide eyes.

The silence was deafening before he finally resumed his slow chewing, swallowing as he steeled himself. His eyes flicked from Roxanne to Megamind and back again.

_Oh, he was in trouble._

"Hey." He greeted, attempting his suave smile. His only response was the sound of the pair before him screaming loudly.

"You-yo-you-yo-your-you're dead." Roxanne finally stammered, taking a step back. Beside her, Megamind simply stood stock-still, eyes and mouth open wide, stunned at the sight before him. The man for whose death he had been so certainly responsible now stood before him, alive and well.

"Yeah...about that," he replied slowly, running a hand over the back of his neck. It was a habit he had of doing when he was nervous and uncomfortable, which did not happen often for the hero.

"Are you a ghost?" Megamind finally spoke, walking up to the taller man. "Speak apparition." He reached out a hand and squeezed the man's face to verify that he was solid. Metro Man stood there silently, looking at the hurt and disbelief in their eyes; the woman he regarded as his best friend and the blue alien who had somehow gone from bullying victim to foe, to well, probably the only other person around that he could consider a friend. Slowly he sighed and gently removed the hand from his face. It was time to face the music.

"Okay...okay okay okay. You both deserve the truth." He sighed, steeling himself. "I'm not exactly really dead."

"Well clearly!" spat Roxanne.

"What I don't understand is how... we saw you die!" said Megamind.

"My death may have been greatly exaggerated." once more he scratched at the stubble that covered his face, clearly nervous and guilty at the greatest lie of his life.

"Wayne Scott, there had better be an _amazing_ explanation for this!" Roxanne yelled, her eyes burning with fury. That desire to kick his head from his neck had grown times six.

"You guys might wanna sit down for this."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Look… I’ve been doing this superhero gig thing for a long time now. And it’s been great, it has! But, well… after a while, it just started to get old. We’ve been doing this same silly charade our entire lives. I got pushed into this when I was just a kid, I never really had a choice. Everyone just expected everything out of me! For all my powers, all my money, all of it, there was one thing I didn’t have that everyone else did; a choice. Then that day it hit me, I do have a choice! I can be whoever I want to be! So I got the brilliant idea to fake my death! So, using my superspeed I flew into the city and took some time to myself. I did a bit of soul-searching and formulated a plan. Then, using a prop I borrowed from a nearby medical school, BOOM- Metro Man was history.” he cocked his head to the side with a smile, obviously proud of his plan. Roxanne, however, snorted in derision and rolled her eyes.

“But why fake your death? Why go through all of that? You could have just quit!” Megamind said, completely shocked at the story he had just been told. Wayne sat back onto the armchair across from the pair and shrugged.

“Well sure, but the responsibility would still be there... Let’s be honest, more than half the things I take care of could easily be taken on by the cops and rescue. But people expect more from a superhero. If I just quit, that wouldn’t really change. My powers would still be there, and anytime something happened I’d be expected to step in and help. I figured death was the best way…”

“And Wayne Scott? Why’d he have to disappear?” Roxanne asked him bitterly.

“Both of my lives are so connected and complicated…and being Wayne Scott came with all its own baggage. It was getting to be too much to handle. I couldn’t go anywhere without being recognized, and people always wanted something...I had no real life of my own.”

“I told you years ago to get a secret identity.” Roxanne countered.

“It’s not just the identity thing either... “ Wayne sighed heavily and leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees. “All this superhero business has started to take a real toll on my body too. I’m starting to get tired and worn out. Apparently, you can’t use superspeed without some sort of consequences.” he gestured a hand to the salt-and-pepper hair atop his head. His sideburns had been going grey for quite some time now, and his beard was dotted with the same streaks as well. “I figure I’ve added maybe ten years onto my life already. I’m thirty-five and I’m going grey for Christ’s sake!” he stood up and shook his head, walking around to the back of the couch. “But since I quit? I’ve felt so alive! I felt invigorated from the moment that laser of yours hit! Finally, I could do the things I wanted to do. I could live out my own dreams! And so, Music Man was born!” he bounded over to a wall and gestured to the gleaming guitars displayed there.

“Who?”  
“What?” They both asked simultaneously.

“That way I can keep my logo!” Wayne smiled brightly

“That’s the dumbest thing I have ever heard!” Roxanne said as she rose to her feet. “I just can't believe it. This whole time you’ve been hiding out, playing music, and leaving us to fend for ourselves? Do you even know what’s going on out there?” she asked. Wayne looked down guiltily.

“I haven’t really been paying much attention.”

“How could you do this? The people of the city rely on you! And you deserted them!” Megamind said, shocked. “There’s a demented supervillain out there, about to destroy our - your city. And you’re just hiding out here? Are you really going to do nothing?!" Wayne shrugged indifferently, looking away from the pair that stood before him. He hadn’t been confronted with the truth of his lie yet, and now here it was in surround sound.

"Wayne, you are quite possibly the most...selfish, despicable person I have ever known!"

"You made me think I killed you!" Megamind stared at Wayne his eyes brimming with betrayal, and the larger man could only stare back blankly. He had never betrayed someone like this before. Granted he had also never expected his secret to be found out. And now that it had been, by none other than the one man who had more or less been framed for his death, well he just didn't know how to react...or apologize.

"We’ve needed your help, Megamind is being blamed for your murder, and you were sitting here hiding out and playing the guitar!" Roxanne continued to rant about his selfishness and how disgraceful his act was and how angry she was at him. Rants of “some best friend he was, lying to her this way” rang through the room. She stopped short and whipped around to send a dangerous glare at Wayne. “Does your mother even know?” she asked him. The bulking man winced and ducked his head, giving a nearly imperceptible shake to answer the negative. Roxanne growled and continued her angry pacing across his floor as she continued to rant. She grew more frustrated at his lack of response picked up the nearest object and sent it flying at his face. He didn't react as he continued to return the stare from Megamind, and Roxanne hurled object after object into his head. With quite impressive strength she lifted a nearby speaker from the floor and hurled it into his head. “You absolute _ass_!”

Finally, he moved, once again scratching his scruffy cheek. "I'm sorry... I really am. But, I'm done. I can't keep this up anymore."

"Oh! He's _sorry!_ " Roxanne laughed bitterly. "Mighty and powerful Metro Man didn't want to live by what others expected him to be so he just quits!" Both men turned to her, her rant clearly on a roll as she waved her hands wildly around her. "He just decides that he doesn't want to be a hero anymore and he just gives up! So you can just give up on the city because you don't want to play by a role anymore? Not like you needed any help getting that hero role! But yeah sure...you go ahead and give yourself a choice. You're bitching about not having a choice like you're the only one, but what about Megs, huh? Did you ever even stop for once second to think about him? He was forced into this just as much as you were! You're partly the reason he was forced into it to begin with! Did you ever stop to think about him? Or me! I’m supposed to be your _best friend_ , and you _lied_ to me! You abandoned me! You abandoned both of us!" Wayne shot a glance back and forth from the reporter to the alien and back. Clearly, something more had been going on between the two since the last time they had met. Oh, he had always seen the signs, but he would have never said anything.

And that was when another horrifying realization struck him..she knew. She knew everything. Roxanne's voice called him back to attention and he felt his guilt growing by the second. The hulking hero felt two inches tall. His suspicions of how much she knew were confirmed as she shoved against his chest in anger.

"It's not bad enough that you bullied him all through school, but now he has “murderer” practically branded across his forehead, while you just hide out here, like a coward. Everyone thinks that you're dead and that it's his fault! Because of you!" she shoved at him roughly and huffed out an angry breath. Wayne cut in, not wanting to lose the opportunity to speak as he knew that once Roxanne was on a roll, she wasn't very likely to stop until she was blue in the face.

"I did a lot of terrible things, a lot of them I can't make up for...mostly to you." He turned to Megamind. "I'm sorry, I am. But I'm done. I just don't have it in me anymore." He looked at the two before him before he turned his gaze to the brilliant green eyes that watched him. "Ya know little buddy, I think it's about time you went out there and made your own destiny. There's a yin for every yang. If there's bad...good will rise up against it." He grabbed Megamind's shoulders and gave the cape a ruffle before patting his shoulders companionably. "It's your turn to save the world."

Megamind stared dumbly at Metro Man and took a small step back, turning away from the ex-hero. Roxanne reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, her expression alone asking if he was okay. Megamind turned his gaze to her, nodding once in reassurance. It was like they were having a conversation entirely through glances alone. Metro Man watched the pair in silent contemplation.

"And when did this all happen anyway? Not that I didn't expect it!" he chuckled, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Roxie, that attraction was clear straight from the start!" he watched as the pair turned bright red. Roxanne slid her hand down Megamind’s arm and threaded her fingers with his, grabbing his hand firmly; she had no intentions of hiding their relationship from Wayne.

"That's the one good thing that came out of you fake-dying. We wouldn't have had the chance for that to happen if you hadn't had done what you did."

"Nah, trust me. It would have happened. Sooner or later, it would have happened." Metro Man smirked smugly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They slid back into the Hudson without speaking; Roxanne’s shoulders were tense and her face stony. Megamind leaned over and kissed her cheek, gently rubbing his nose against her skin.

“Thank you,” he said earnestly.

“For what?”

“No one has ever stood up for me like that before,” he said quietly. Roxanne smiled and reached for his hand.

“Well, then it’s about time somebody did. It’s not fair how you were treated Megs, you didn’t deserve that. I meant what I said before; it’s too bad we didn’t go to the same school.” Megamind nuzzled his forehead against hers.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he sighed reverently and tipped his chin up to kiss her forehead.

“If I could turn back time and fix it, I would.”

“I’ve told you before, I’ve looked into the reset button. The science is impossible.” he teased her. She shoved him playfully and sat back in her seat, buckling in. They were but a few minutes away from home when she spoke again.

“You realize that someone is going to need to tell Minion?”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The fish in question was standing in the parlor, dusting the mantle of the fireplace and rearranging the few decorations there. He turned, glass vase in hand, as he heard the couple walk into the room.

“You’re back! That took longer than expected. Did you find anything?”

“Oh.. you could say that,” Megamind said uneasily as he slid the fluffy white cape from his shoulders and folded it over the back of the couch. Minion raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the garment but didn’t comment on it. “Did you know he hid his Fortress under the old school house, Minion? It’s huge and gaudy, of course, and completely underground, but the entrance is right there in that silly old red building! We went in, poked around, found this ridiculous cape, talked to Wayne, Roxanne broke a few things, and then we left.” he shrugged nonchalantly and sat down as if he’d been talking about the weather.

“Hold on Sir… go back. What?”

“What what?” Megamind shrugged innocently.

“I must have heard you wrong, because for a second there I thought that you said you spoke to Metro Man.”

“Oh yes, that. And yes, we did. You see… Metro Man isn’t so much very dead as he is very much alive…”

_Smash._

Minion rocked with the news and the vase slipped from his fingers, hitting the floor with a loud crash as it shattered against the foot of the fireplace. A trio of brainbots rushed over quickly to collect and sweep up the pieces. Minion was suddenly looking more green around the gills than usual.

“I think I need to sit down.” the little fish said as he dropped his robot suit into a sitting position on the floor. He didn’t need to actually sit, not really, but he was feeling suddenly faint and preferred to not lose control of the hulking metal suit. Minions face flickered through several emotions as they relayed the story to him. He had half a mind to go right over there and throttle the hero himself.

“So that’s it then… he won’t help us and we’re on our own?”

“Seems that way, old friend.”

“Stupid spoiled stubborn selfish brat!” Minion spat.

“Well done,” Roxanne said. She smirked as Minion looked up to her with confusion in his eyes. “That is, by far, the most honest and unforgiving thing you’ve ever said about anyone!”  
Minion smiled sheepishly and averted his gaze.

“The question is… what now?” Roxanne asked

“What now indeed,” Megamind responded. He sat forward and placed his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together to rest his chin on top of them. He was silent for some time, lost in thought before his eyebrows twitched up. “Minion, I believe it’s time we put in that big order.” He leapt to his feet and hurried down the hall and towards the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Megamind slid down the railing in his rush, leaving Roxanne and Minion to jog after him. They caught up with him at one of the larger worktables in the lab, watching as he unrolled a large blueprint already marked with the beginnings of a plan.

“Sir... are you sure? You shelved this plan ages ago!”

“It seems like it’s time to finish it, Minion, wouldn’t you say? Of course, we will need to make some repairs first…”

“I’ll get C-Squad started on it right away! We need to send some to Miss Ritchi’s anyway to begin the cleanup!” Minion practically hopped up and down in his excitement and ran over to a set of computers and began typing furiously. 

“C-Squad?” Roxanne questioned. Megamind looked to her with a bright smile as he nodded. 

“A squad of brainbots assigned specifically to all construction of various designs. I have multiple brainbots, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, and they all have different assignments and jobs. C-Squad takes care of construction and clean up and often assist in my many construction projects, B-Squad is on general surveillance and protection duty and backup in battle, and A-Squad is my main detail; the Alphas of the group if you will. Then, there is, of course, The Queensguard.” he finished sheepishly. 

“And they?...”

“Are solely responsible for your protection. You remember, of course, that fiasco some years back with the car?” 

_ It had been a few years back when Roxanne had discovered that she was protected by her own small team of brainbots. She had been in the City Square, in the middle of a live report when a car hopped the curb and sped directly at her. She was scooped up by a pair of brainbots and pulled out of danger’s way. When she later confronted Megamind over the issue, he insisted it was merely an insurance policy; good damsels were hard to come by after all. It was one of the first times she began to question her own sanity and wondered if she was suffering from the beginning effects of Stockholm Syndrome; for instead of being angry as any other rational person would have been she found that she was actually touched.  _

Roxanne smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“Queensguard, huh?” she asked slyly, giggling as his cheeks lit up in a bright blush and he ducked his head over his blueprints once more.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“Titan, the new super-villain of Metro City, remains at large. The city has never seen this level of destruction. Citizens are reminded that the Grant-Hall Tunnel is closed, and the Red Line rail has been shut down until further notice.” Pictures flashed across the screen; the park in ruins once more, buildings and roads torn into shreds with the words "Tighten" and "Tightenville" carved into them. “KMCP would like to caution all Metro City citizens to use caution when traveling outdoor-”

Roxanne sighed in aggravation and switched off the television. She didn't want to hear another word.

"You don't have to go to work you know. It'd be better if you just stay ho- here." Megamind pleaded, his begging eyes matched his tone of voice.  The argument had been carrying on all morning. Roxanne was determined to head into work and Megamind wanted her to stay in. Of course, it didn't help his desire to want to keep her home when only just hours earlier they had woken up and lay languidly together, exchanging heated kisses while their hands roamed up and down one another's bodies. He was especially excited to have found a particularly sensitive spot on Roxanne’s neck, just behind her ear, that made her squeal and squirm when he kissed it. He was even more excited when not only had she allowed him free access to the bosom he was so enamored by, but encouraged his adoration of the mounds as he tweaked and licked and kissed his way around them. 

"Megs, It’s Monday. I have to go to work, I can't just _not_ go."

"Play _hoo-kay_. Call in sick... _something_!"

"Yeah sure...I'll just call my boss and tell him 'Hey Richard, sorry I can't come to work today. There's an evil villain out there that's possibly after me. Oh but don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm hiding out at my boyfriend's house, I'm sure you know him, brilliant, handsome, _blue._ "

"Okay okay, I see your point." He sighed and crossed his arms stubbornly. Roxanne stepped into him and wrapped her arms around him. His resolve quickly broke and he moved to wrap his arms around her in return.

"I'll be fine. I'll stay in the office, take care of some desk work, then I’ll come straight home,” she said the word so casually and was fully unaware of the way it sent lightning up his spine. _Home_. Barely two days and she was calling it home. Of course, certainly, it could have just been a Freudian slip; it was easy enough to call the place you were sleeping for days at a time “home.” 

"And I'll drive you there and pick you up." Minion volunteered brightly. He had been mostly on Megamind's side; he cared very much for Roxanne and only wanted what was in her best interest. But he also was very much aware of the fact that she had a job and life that she couldn't just disappear from.

"Thank you, Minion. I appreciate it." She looked at him, smiling. She and Minion had always gotten along quite well, but being able to get to know him better she had gained even more of a respect for the fishy fellow. She looked back to Megamind who was still sulking and muttering about “his own minion betraying him like this.”

"Really, I'll be fine. Besides, you've got plenty of work to do here. I'd just be in the way."

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

"Have a swell day at work Miss Ritchi! I'll be back here to pick you up when you're out!"

"Thanks, Minion." She smiled to him and closed the car door, sending the vehicle back into complete invisibility. It certainly was hard to be grumpy on a workday morning when you had such cheery company; and even harder when that very same company had sent you off to work with the most delicious mug of coffee known to man. 

She had only just walked in when her boss attacked her with question after question, his posh English accent rang out as he followed her down the halls. "Where have you been? Don't you know how to answer a phone? Do you realize how many times we've tried calling you?"

"It was my weekend off Richard." Roxanne sighed patiently. Richard was truly a good man, but often emotional. He worried incessantly and often got wrapped up in his desire to keep up the high ratings that had kept their station at the top. He’d moved to Metro City some years ago from England and seemed hell-bent on proving to everyone that he could make them the best station in the world. 

"The news doesn't take time off Roxanne. And where is Hal? I haven't seen that boy in quite some time now! He'll be fired if he can't show up to work!"

“I’m not his keeper Richard, so I really don’t know. It’s not like we need him today anyway, I’ve got plenty to take care of right here.” she rapped on her desk with her knuckles to punctuate her point. 

“Yes… well… I’ll leave you to it then.” Richard spun on his heel and hurried off. Roxanne was glad that he had taken the hint and left her to her own devices. Honestly, she didn’t have much of anything ready to go yet, so perhaps it was just as well that she was stuck inside. Most of their crew now refused to travel anywhere in the city with the threat against the public, and the downtime would certainly give her time to plan her next reports. All the same, she’d still much rather be back in the safety of the Lair where Hal was sure to never find her. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Two days later found Roxanne sitting in the library of the Lair; she hadn’t been at all surprised that the Super-Genius had his own personal library. She was, however, surprised at the sheer size of the room. As she sat back from her laptop and looked around she couldn't help but marvel at how unbelievable it all really was. It had only been a few days and she had already begun to fall into a comfortable routine with Megamind and Minion, and she was completely at ease within the Lair, even if she did often still find herself looking with wonder at her new surroundings. When you got past the absurdity of it all, of the fact that for so long Megamind and Minion had lived as "villains" in an "Evil Lair", it almost made sense that the pair would have such a comfortable and lavish living space. The large brick building had previously been a factory that had long ago been abandoned. The boys had renovated many of the rooms into actual living quarters, and the entire downstairs was dedicated to the lab, workspace, and storage, and she could only imagine how much unused space there was. 

She made her way back down to the lab and saw Minion and Megamind hard at work. From behind the drawn red curtain, Roxanne could hear various drills and hammering; occasionally brainbots would fly in and out from the hidden area, grabbing some piece of metal or another for whatever it was they were working on.  She took a seat next to Megamind, peering at what he was laboring over. Various formulas were scattered about, all leading to calculating if Hal's powers had any chance of decreasing or increasing, and how much of a chance they had of defusing him. It had been long enough now that it was entirely possible they wouldn’t be able to defuse him at all. Megamind had never attempted this before, after all, and it was admittedly one of his more haphazardly designed plans.

He grew agitated and took an angry eraser to the paper. He was angry at himself now for having to admit that he had been so excited at the prospect of creating a new hero that he hadn't fully checked into everything.

"Hey hey... calm down," Roxanne said, reaching out for his hand. He eased his grip, letting the pencil fall to the tabletop. "Ya know, sometimes the best thing to do when you're frustrated with something is to just leave it alone for a while and come back to it later. Maybe it will come to you when you're not working on it." She gave him an encouraging smile. After a moment's silence, he nodded, pushing the formulas aside.

"It's just as well," he sighed "we need to be getting upstairs soon. Our delivery should be here any moment."  


 

Roxanne's curiosity was soon fulfilled as she joined the boys on the roof of the Lair and saw that a helicopter hovered just above them. She watched as a large crate was airlifted down, and no sooner was it on the ground did its carrier fly off. Roxanne leaned her head to the side, watching as the aircraft disappeared into the night. A horde of brain bots rushed in around the new delivery, lifting it from the ground to bring it inside. She watched the helicopter as it grew smaller in the darkening sky.

"So...Romania huh?" she looked to Minion.

"Romania."

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Hours later they were once more gathered around the table, and a pile of scrap paper lay gathered on the floor; they had been debating different plans and different ways to get close enough to Hal to defuse him.

Two steaming mugs of coffee sat on the table, as Megamind, Roxanne and Minion pored over ideas. She sat with her stool close to Megamind’s and he'd long since wrapped an arm around her waist. Roxanne leaned her head onto her hand, feeling at a loss for ideas. She looked around the room and her eyes glanced over old lasers and spiked tools. Suddenly she felt struck with inspiration. It was crazy and potentially dangerous, but if experience was to count for anything then it just might work.

"I could always be bait! That seemed to always work when you wanted to get Wayne to come to you." Roxanne smirked. Megamind's arm tightened slightly around her, giving her a protective squeeze.

"Yes; but that was because he was trying to save you. And I never had any real intentions to hurt you. Hal on the other hand ....well I don't want to talk about what he might want to do, but it certainly isn't anything good." He repressed a shudder.

"Or _I_ could be bait." Minion said. His two friends looked to him, both with the same bemused expression upon their faces. If it were a lighter situation Minion probably would have laughed.

"No really! I could use the holo-watch! He'd think it was Miss Ritchi and then when he came he-"

"He could kidnap you and then where would we be? Especially if he tried anything remotely dangerous. Nobody is going to play bait." Megamind sighed. "Hal's not going to be happy. If anything he's even angrier now that he knows I did indeed "steal his girlfriend". He paused to giggle in satisfaction at the fact he had been the one to win Roxanne’s heart. His elation earned a chuckle from Roxanne. "The point is; I don't want to risk either of you to his insanity. You're both too important to me. We just have to keep thinking."

It was after midnight and the trio was still sitting around the table, trying to come up with something. For once, Megamind was stumped. Perhaps Roxanne was right and he just needed to walk away, get some rest, and then it would come to him when he wasn't stressing over it so much. But he was who he was, and who he was was not someone who gave up without putting every effort into their endeavor. For the moment though he’d put aside the formulas and put his attention onto a monitor filled with complicated coding for the brainbots. Megamind glanced to Roxanne, who sat drowsily in her seat, her head resting on his shoulder. He smirked and gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you head on to bed? We might be up for a while."

"Mm..no...I'm fine." She yawned, not even caring that she had lost the battle on that one. She was too tired to even realize that she was awake. “I’m totally wide awake, I’m just resting my eyes.”

"Go on. You need your rest. Minion and I can stay up for hours working on a plan."

"Oh...alright." She yawned and stood up, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't stay up all night you two." She yawned once more as she shuffled off towards the bedroom, desperate to plop down onto that cloud-like mattress and sleep.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

She was falling down, plummeting towards the streets below, but was jerked to a stop as something grabbed her ankle. She was tossed up and caught roughly again. She looked up into those mad red eyes and that terrifying smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hal! Put me down!"

"If you say so." He shrugged, dropping her once again. She screamed out, and pain tore through her ankle again as it was grabbed and she was dragged higher into the sky. She was thrown unceremoniously onto the roof of a tall building; Hal approached her with gleaming, angry red eyes.

"Hal! Stop...you don't have to do this!"

"Say bye-bye Roxie..." his eyes glowed a dangerous red as he bared down on her, laser-sight at the ready-

Roxanne snapped awake, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down her back. It was just a dream. Wiping her hair from her face she looked around the dark room, seeing that the bed was still empty. She sighed, knowing that there was no way she was going to be able to fall back asleep anytime soon with the way her heart was still pounding in her chest.

_ Might as well see what progress the boys have made. _

She slid from the bed and shuffled her feet into her slippers. Shivering slightly she grabbed the first dressing robe she found in the darkness and slid it over her shoulders. She smiled as she realized the one she had grabbed was one of Megamind’s and she tied the sash around her waist, inhaling the scent he had left behind on it. Leaving the room she quietly padded down the hall and to the lab. It was dark, a single lamp illuminated the tabletop workspace, and she supposed that Minion had retired for the night. She couldn't help but smile at seeing Megamind hunched over the table; he had obviously fallen asleep over his work. She came up to stand beside him, and feeling particularly flirtatious she bent down to place a kiss on the cheek that was exposed. Slowly he stirred and looked around, smiling as her face came into focus.

"Roxanne?"

"Hey there sleepy head; and you told me to get to bed?" she smirked, sitting down next to him.

"I was just resting my eyes." He copied her earlier excused and flapped his hand, shrugging off the absurdity of having fallen asleep over his work. "Why are you up? You only went to bed a few hours ago." His eyes washed over her, and he felt a sense of pride at the fact that she was wrapped in his dressing robe. Roxanne shrugged, not really wanting to admit that she had had a bad dream. It felt so...childish. He reached out and took one of her hands in his. One look into his eyes and she knew she had to tell the truth.

"I had a bad dream. It was silly really. I guess it's just over all this worry about Hal." She attempted to give him a reassuring smile, to which he squeezed her hand. "Is it okay if I just sit out here with you for a little?"

"Of course; although, I can't promise that I'll be very good company; I'm finishing up some final details on the new programming for the brainbots."  he waved a hand to the screen he had fallen asleep in front of. 

"Fine with me, I just really don't think I can all back asleep yet."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Megamind was bent back over his blueprints for his next big plan. Curious, Roxanne reached across the other side of the table for the scribbling of formulas from earlier. There were comparisons of Wayne’s DNA, and the composition of the pill Megamind had created, along with various formulas calculating all sorts of possibilities.

"Hmm..." Grabbing a pencil and a spare piece of blank scrap Roxanne began to make her own marks. She needed something to occupy her mind with after all. Time passed on before the silence was broken by Roxanne's voice.

"Well, unfortunately, it doesn't seem like the powers will fade off with time. That was some pill you made Spaceman." She double-checked the paper before her, which had grown into nearly three sheets, and was filled with her handwriting and notes. "And with luck, it shouldn't grow any stronger. Unless there's some sort of mutant gene that we don't know about." She snorted at the unlikelihood of that.

"Yes well, it would seem we got off rather lucky with tha..." Megamind dropped the pencil he had been twirling between his fingers and slowly turned his head to stare at Roxanne in disbelief.  "Wait...what did you just say?" he turned his focus to what Roxanne had been working on. His eyes ran over the papers, looking over her delicate writing. They were perfect, each and every one. Things he could have solved himself... wait...she had even managed to catch a few things here and there that he hadn't. "You figured out all of those?" he looked to her, stunned. Roxanne merely smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  "Forgive me but...how?" Megamind was fully astonished. He looked back to the papers. "These are perfect..."

"It was just a few formulas. Some of it was pretty complicated, but for the most part, nothing I haven't handled before." She explained. Megamind looked to her once more, his eyes searching her face. "Let's just say I was a bit of a science geek in school with a thing for numbers." She looked down shyly.  Megamind, however, remained silent as he looked at her. He had known that Roxanne was brilliant, but this? This was a new and altogether fascinating discovery. He smiled to her and moved his seat closer so that their knees touched.

"So why keep all of this a secret? And why reporting? You're obviously brilliant. Of course, I've always known that." He paused to smile to her, and she blushed, brushing her hair back from her eyes. Megamind reached out and gently wrapped his fingers under her chin and coaxed her to look up at him. "But this...Roxanne, I honestly had no idea."

"Well, not many do. It was long ago really, just something that I was always good at. I did the whole science clubs and scholarship thing...I went to college for it too. Aannd… I may have been in the robotics club... Maybe.” she shrugged. It was obvious she was downplaying it all and brushing the details aside, but he wouldn’t comment on that for now. “But I always loved writing too, investigating and journalism. A friend of mine submitted some of my old reports to KMCP, and I guess it just all took off from there. Now don't get me wrong, I could never do even half of what you do, but formulas? Equations? Those I can handle." She gave him a rather confident smile.

Overcome with a sudden surge of emotion for the woman before him Megamind moved his face close to hers, his eyes meeting her gorgeous blue ones. Oh, how he could melt her with his gaze. Did he even realize the effect he had on her with just his eyes?

".. have I ever mentioned to you how positively remarkable you are?" his lips just barely brushed hers as he spoke, and his voice was low; she was faintly reminded of the same tone of voice from another time when he had kidnapped her and flirted with her shamelessly. She giggled, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"You could stand to mention it more." She smiled but all speech was cut off as a pair of blue lips pressed against hers in a deep kiss and his hand cradled the back of her head. His other arm wrapped around her back and he stood, pulling her into his chest. He turned her slowly and pushed her back against the table as they desperately clung to one another. Lips fought lips for possession, neither of them separating, and only clinging to be closer to one another as if close would never be close enough. She gasped as he dropped his head down to kiss her neck and in one swift movement hooked his arms under her rear to lift her up and onto the table. She always knew that he was strong, she had felt the sinewy muscles in his arms and up his lithe body when they embraced, but he was clearly hiding a lot more strength under all that leather than she was aware of.

He stepped forward between her legs and pulled her as close to the edge of the table as he dared to without her falling off. His hands gripped at her waist and deftly untied the waistband of the robe before dragging his hand over her ribs and around her back, scooping under the hem of her shirt to touch her warm skin. He so often marveled that this strong beautiful _goddess_ allowed him his greatest desires to hold her this way. Roxanne couldn’t even hold back the moan that left her throat as he kissed her. She gripped his side with one hand while the other danced up to the back of his neck; she’d realized that it was a particularly sensitive spot for him and she scratched her nails down the skin there- not enough to hurt but certainly enough to get the jolt of surprise from him that she’d been aiming for. He gasped and thrust his hips forward. She took advantage of the moment and dragged his bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth, sucking on it firmly before releasing with a loud _smack_. He growled at the move and dipped down to drag his tongue up the side of her neck and then nibbled the shell of her ear, making her squirm and writhe against him. It was all wide open mouths and tongues, their teeth occasionally clashing as they kissed with wild abandon. Megamind leaned her backward and dragged a hand down her back and under her waistband to grip her bottom firmly. Roxanne grunted and rolled her hips against him, desperate for any friction she could get. He pushed his hips forward in response, grinding against her firmly. He moved his wandering lips back to her neck, the strip of hair on his chin tickling her skin as he nuzzled and suckled. He traced a hand up and down her side and then up her front, fully grasping one of her breasts. She gasped as he shifted his hand and his long fingers teased both her nipples at the same time.

"If I had known this is the kind of treatment I could have expected, I would have accepted the position of Evil Queen years ago." She moaned as she arched into him, dropping her head to the side to let him fully ravish her neck. She slid her hand upward, scratching her nails along the back of his neck once again. He growled in lust and gripped her tightly, the fire in his belly roaring ever higher. 

“Keep touching me like that, and I’ll show you several positions you can enjoy Miss Ritchi,” he growled into her ear, his voice low and dangerously sexy. She tilted her head up, resting their cheeks together, and drew his ear into her mouth, pulling at it with her teeth. The gasp it elicited was all worth it as he spasmed in her arms and crushed her to his chest. One deft blue hand slid down her front and into the waistband of her bottoms. She whimpered in anticipation as his long blue fingers just barely grazed her folds and she pushed her hips towards him, desperate for his touch. 

“Please…” she pleaded breathlessly.

“Miss Ritchi, are you begging?” he teased, moving his fingers up by a fraction. He chuckled as she huffed in annoyance, and shifted at him again, trying to get his hand closer. He smirked and danced his fingers lightly down her center, teasing her flesh. His fingers just barely dipped into her before dancing back up again to graze a feather-light ring around her already sensitive clit. She pulled him down by his neck and crushed her lips against his and finally, finally, he slid two long blue fingers into her as far as they could go. She moaned and writhed against him, massaging his tongue with hers as he rubbed at her inside and out with passionate fury. She fell back from him and gripped at his arms, the table, anywhere she could reach as she arched up into him. She wanted to focus on him, on the awe-struck look painted on his face as he brought her over the edge but was quickly losing herself to the pleasure and her vision started to blur. He stared at her face intently, studying her every reaction and based his moves off of that. Roxanne shut her eyes tightly as the first wave crashed over her and she lost herself in the rush of it. She twitched under him and his arm tightened around her hips to hold her still as the other moved frantically in his desire to bring her to climax again and again. Some distant functioning part of her brain became aware that he had stopped pumping his fingers into her and was relying purely on much more sensitive outer stimulation as he rubbed at her furiously. The second wave was stronger than the first and she was certain she must have shouted - what she didn’t know - before she was aware that he had removed his fingers away from her and was now resting that hand just on the outside of her pants, watching her with a sort of reverent worship. 

Roxanne sobbed out in ecstasy, trying to catch her breath. 

“Wow.” She whispered, laughing. 

“Are you okay?” he asked

“I’m good... Yeah.. great.” she slurred, feeling like her entire body was buzzing with electricity as she clumsily patted his arm in reassurance.  “Just.. my legs are feeling a bit like jelly and I think my brain may have turned to jelly too and… _shit_ , Megamind your hands are made of magic!” she slapped a hand to her forehead and he laughed loudly, pressing his face into her stomach as he did. He kissed her skin and stood up slowly, smiling down at her with his eyes full of adoration.

They chuckled breathlessly, and he slowly moved to stand straight, his arms still wrapped around her back so that he could pull her up with him. She followed and her hands came to a rest on either of his biceps.

"We should...probably be heading to bed." She said rather breathlessly as she rested her forehead against his chest.

"Well I suppose we could...of course we wouldn't have to sleep." he smirked to her. She gasped in mock insult, before giggling and raising an eyebrow as she looked at him; her arms were too busy being wrapped around him to give him the playful smack that they both knew he deserved.

"Don't get cheeky."

He gave no reply as he laughed devilishly, and leaned in, tracing tickling kisses up and down her cheeks. He placed another kiss upon her neck before helping her down from the table.

The two had no sooner laid down in bed that they were both fast asleep; their exhaustion had consumed them before they even realized it.

 

>>>>>>>>

 

As the next Monday rolled around, the destruction around the city only grew. The city was nearing a total collapse. Titan had made it a daily habit to fly over the city and wreak havoc.

“Unless someone comes to our aid soon, Metro City may be lost. Banks and schools have closed, grocery shelves stand empty, and gas stations have gone dry. Thousands have already fled the city in a mass exodus. Remaining citizens are advised to stay indoors until further notice; the city will soon release further evacuation plans. The Metro City Commuter Rail has been shut down. Citizens are reminded to avoid the downtown area at all costs-”

The building shook violently and the lights flickered with the explosion that had rocked the building. The broadcast was quickly cut and shouts filled the air as several of the staff ran to the windows to look outside. A deep groove had been carved into the street in front of the office; several cars were turned over and were burning violently. The bank across the way was missing a good portion of its roof and she could just make out Hal rising from the smoke, two very large bags in hand. He flew in close to the windows of the station as he sped by and swooped down, snatching a hot-dog cart that the vendor had abandoned when Hal had struck the ground with his lasers. Roxanne sighed and looked away from Hal’s retreating shadow to the destruction below. Her eyes followed the stream of fire and gas and just barely had time to shout out a warning before everyone was ducking and the glass of the windows shattered into the building with the explosion. Slowly people rose back to their feet to look outside at the charred skeletons of the cars that had been ruined. Sirens filled the air as the Metro City PD and fire department rushed down the broken street, desperate to contain the flames before it got any worse. 

Richard sighed heavily and looked around at what remained of the KMCP team. So many had already fled the city with their families and loved ones.

“Head home... All of you. We need to get out of this place.” 

Roxanne rushed to her office to grab her bag and laptop. Her cell was ringing wildly and she rustled through her bag blindly trying to find it while she ran down the flight of stairs, van keys in hand.

“Hello?”

“Roxanne! Are you alright? The brainbots-”

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” she assured him. Of course, he would have known, even if he hadn’t been watching the news (which normally he didn’t if she weren’t on screen), the brainbots would surely have alerted him to the emergency. “Everyone is evacuating the office right now.”

“Stay there! We’re coming for you!”

“No, it’s fine! It’ll be quicker if I take the van.”

“Just be careful,” he begged her before hanging up the phone. 

Even with the rest of the office hurrying home in the middle of the day, the streets were eerily empty. The van rumbled over the torn up road and she had to make several extra detours. A beam of lasers missed the nose of the van by inches and she slammed on the brakes with a scream. Looking up, Roxanne could see Hal high above in the skies, shooting wildly at anything and everything he could hit. Anger bubbled up in her chest; this was her city, her home. She was long done playing the damsel. And so Roxanne pulled the van into park and did the dumbest thing she had ever done in her life. 

“Hal!” she shouted. “Hal! Come down here!” 

Hal sneered and shot down to the streets below, crashing his feet into the gravel. 

“Look who finally showed up to the party. You’re too late Rox-a-roo.” 

“Hal, I just came to talk.” 

“Yeah right! Since when do you want to just talk? Sounds like a pretty lame lie to me, sis. You just finally realized how totally awesome I am and realized how much you want me. Well, it’s too late, Roxie. I’m over you.” he chuckled as if it were supposed to hurt her. 

“Fine. You caught me. I didn’t come to just talk. I came to stop you.” 

“You?” he laughed incredulously. “What do you expect to do?” his eyes narrowed at her. “I’m not like all guys, Roxanne, I can’t be bought with a pair of goo-goo eyes.” he mocked her with his insinuation that she was trying to play to his desires and was failing. She had to tamp down the anger and disgust that rose at the mere suggestion that he even thought she might ever want him. She always knew that he was creepy, and he’d made her uncomfortable more times than she could count, but for him to even think she might ever want him in the same way made her sick. All she cared about was getting him to stop attacking the city. 

“I was going to try reasoning with you Hal, please… this isn’t like you.”

“How would you even know? You’ve never taken the time to get to know me! You don't know me at all Roxie!" He stalked towards her as his eyes glowed dangerously. She backed up slowly, not wanting to set him off. Her back hit the van and she held her ground. 

"I know you're not like this! We’ve worked together for a long time, Hal. You're not the kind of person who would hurt someone else! You were always the one trying to cheer me up when I had a bad day, and invited me to all your parties!" Okay, she was grasping for straws now, but if she could find something that would snap him back to his normal self she'd use it. "You're not a bad person Hal. You’re the fun-loving nerdy guy who likes parties and eating dip! You’re not a bad guy… "

"You don't know anything about me, Roxie. We've worked together for years and you've never tried to get to know me. This is the closest we've ever come to hanging out, and it’s when I’m about to destroy the city!" 

He tilted his head and his eyes raked up and down her body as he stalked towards her. 

“Ya know, it’s almost too bad. I always thought you were crazy hot Roxie...but you never wanted to give me a chance. We could have had a lot of fun.” the look in his eyes was positively predatorial and he leaned over her with an evil smile. "Too bad there's no more Metro Man to help you now! There's no one who can save you. It can be just you...and me." She dodged under his arm and skittered away, holding her hands out in front of her. 

“Please, you don’t have to do this. You have a choice, Hal!” 

“You’re right Roxie… I do. So did you… and you made your choice when you picked that blue loser! When you chose that freak!" he blasted a hole into the wall, mere feet above her head. She jumped to the side, and the falling bricks just barely missed her.

"Hal you don't have to do this!"

"There is no more Hal. Hal's gone. It's Tighten! Tighten!" he charged towards her and she spun away in an attempt to avoid the impact. She was thrown into the brick wall of the building in front of her and she barely registered hitting her head before her world went black. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!! This is my first time ever publishing smutty scenes so I'm especially nervous!!!


	6. Chapter 6

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“A man in love will do anything to protect the woman he loves. He would in an instant, without thinking, dive into the very fires of Hell to protect her if it came to it.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Roxanne slowly regained consciousness and took a deep breath; she was quickly aware of the pain and intense pressure around her chest. Had she really broken that many ribs when Hal had slammed into her? The throbbing pain in her head seemed to pulse with every heartbeat. She blinked slowly and looked around; she was on top of a tower... Metro Tower? It had to be; it was the tallest in the city and from here she had a view of everything. In the not so far off distance, she could see smoke rising and the soft glow of flames reflecting off the windows of other buildings. She looked down and saw that a metal traffic pole was wrapped around her waist tightly, binding her to the spindle of the tower. Well, that would certainly explain the difficulty she had in breathing. The metal behind her was digging into her back uncomfortably. She looked around woozily, wishing her head would stop throbbing already. As she turned her head she felt the sticky pull of drying blood on her neck.

Her train of thought stopped as Hal landed nearby and placed a camera on a tripod down before swaggering towards her. Anger boiled in her chest as she took in the smug smile on his face. It was far too arrogant; he was up to something dirty. It was so unlike the Hal she had worked with; the Hal she thought she knew. Somehow though, his change in personality all made sense. For once, Hal didn't have to be the guy getting pushed around. For once, he didn't have to take orders. For once, he was one the dishing it all out.

 _Hold on a second...was she really justifying his behavior?_ Of course not! She was just doing what any good reporter would do: look at the situation from all angles. Sometimes you had to think like the other guy to make sense of it all. And looking at it all, she could see how he had become so deluded and mad with power. He stalked towards her slowly and leaned over her with his right arm resting just above her head.

“Just you and me now Roxie. Ya know I’ve always wanted to get you all tied up and to myself, I know how much you love being tied up.” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hal leaned in close, his nose brushing against her temple.“I mean, no wonder you were always going back to that freak; he found your kink, didn’t he Roxie? Well… just wait. You and I are going to have all sorts of fun together.”

“Please, don’t do this.” she pleaded quietly. His left hand brushed her bangs from her face and moved to cup her cheek clumsily.

"Hah, you’re so cute when you play shy. Don’t worry, you’ll be begging me to not stop soon." Roxanne tore her face from his grip, straining her face away. As much as she wanted to lash out at him, she knew that now was not the time for that, not with him being so unstable. Roxanne was stubborn and feisty to a fault, but she didn’t have a death wish. "Aw don't be like that Roxaroo. I was just having some fun. Don't be mad at me." He grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Come on...what do ya say? How about being with someone totally awesome for a change? I could rock your world baby." Hal waggled his eyebrows suggestively as his right hand gripped at her side and then dragged up to her front, brushing the underside of her breast. He brushed his thumb over the point of her breast quite deliberately and then moved to fist the entire mound tightly.

With an angry snarl, Roxanne spat into his face. Hal backed up, wiping his cheek before he threw out a swift hand and backhanded her across the face. The slap echoed in the silence and Roxanne exhaled slowly as she attempted to breathe out the pain. It was not lost on Roxanne that for the first time, in all the years that she had ever been kidnapped by a villain, she was in actual danger...she had actually been _hurt_.

Hal leaned over her again and his eyes glowed angrily as he snarled. His left hand gripped her forearm so tightly she thought he'd surely break it while the other fisted into her hair at the back of her head. Hot tears prickled the corners of eyes as she whimpered in pain when he pulled her hair violently, jerking her head back as he whispered roughly into her ear, his voice low and dangerous.

"I will destroy this city. I'm going to find that disgusting blue freak of yours and bring him here. I'm gonna kill you right in front of him... and then I'll destroy him." he pushed her back into the metal pole, digging it into her back and Roxanne let out a grunt of pain. Hal turned back to the camera and switched it on.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Megamind sighed heavily as he looked at his watch for what had to have been the thousandth time.

“Where is she? She should be home by now!”

“The roads are bad now Sir, you know that. I’m sure Miss Ritchi will be back any minute.” Minion gulped nervously, he wasn’t sure who’s sake he was lying for more; his or Megamind’s. Honestly, he was extremely concerned that Roxanne wasn’t back yet. He wished that she had let them pick her up, but at the same time understood her desire to get out of the news station as fast as possible.

Megamind slumped onto the couch and flicked on the television, hoping to distract himself with anything really, until Roxanne had returned. He flicked through the channels without really seeing anything; some ridiculous looking game show, a rerun of that cooking competition Minion loved, Hal, some old black-and-white-film, wait..what?

Megamind went back a channel and turned up the volume.  Hal had clearly pilfered a camera and was broadcasting from channel 8.

"--Metro-losers! Things have been a little too quiet around here...how about we shake things up?" He flew backward from the camera and kept himself in the frame as he shot his laser vision at a nearby building. Brick and glass rained down into the streets below as the building shook. He turned to shoot at another building and a line of cars along the streets below, sending the citizens who had remained running for safe cover. Hal turned back to the camera with an angry glare.

"Megamind! It's time we settled this. You created what I am so you could have someone to fight...so let’s fight. This is my city now, and I will tear it down brick by brick! Everyone that lives here will become my prisoners! Unless you think you can stop me. And just to make sure you don't chicken out...I took a note out of your book! I have a little something of yours. Just a little something special." He turned the camera to show Roxanne. She was slumping now, biting back the sobs that threatened to fall and trying to take in deep breaths through the pressure of the tight poles that bound her to the tower. Megamind gasped and gripped the armrest of his chair so tightly the leather creaked.

“Roxanne!”

"Go on Roxie. Beg! Beg for your hero!" Hal goaded her. Roxanne looked as if she was about to break. She took as deep a breath as she could; steeling herself.

"Megamind...please." She couldn't bring herself to look at the camera...it'd be too close to looking into his eyes, and too close to admitting she'd gone completely against his wishes and put herself in harm's way. It had been a stupid momentary lapse of judgment. "We...we need your help Megamind. Hal can say whatever he wants about you, but it's not true. I know it's not true. I know the real Megamind-" she paused for a moment, taking in a shaking breath before beginning again, her voice grew stronger as she spoke. She looked to the camera now and she flicked her head to the side, clearing the hair from her eyes; the bruise already forming on her cheekbone was able to be clearly seen. The drying blood from her earlier collision with the wall was a stark contrast to her pale skin and white blouse. "The Megamind I know is determined and brave and smart. He never stops fighting; even when there's no chance of winning!" she pulled her eyes from the camera for a moment to look to Hal before making her decision. She didn't care what happened to her now, as long as Hal was stopped. She turned her eyes back to the lens and wore that all too familiar determined expression upon her face. "But you have a chance...you can save this city! Prove everyone else wrong. Prove Hal wrong. We all need you. _I_ need you."

Hal growled in disgust and swung the camera back to himself.

"You have one hour. If you're not here, she's going down first. You say you’re the baddest villain of them all- prove it! Don't keep me waiting." He warned before he flicked the camera off and with a snarl at Roxanne, took back to the skies.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

The Lair erupted into a flurry of movement, Megamind ran down to the lab while shouting out commands to the bots.

“Sir! The Mega-Bot isn’t ready yet!”

“I know!” he practically sobbed in frustration. “Plan B Minion, Plan B!” He spun on his heel and lifted his arms in time for the brainbots to surround him with the familiar red curtain, suiting him up for the battle to come.

“Plan B isn’t fully finished either Sir!”

“It’s the best chance we’ve got Minion!”

“Right! Alright everyone, get in formation now!” Minion clapped his hands towards the brainbots. He turned back around to look at Megamind in all his villain regalia. “Are we absolutely sure about this, Sir?”

“Not at all, Minion. But what other choice do we have?” he looked to his best friend grimly. “You know the plan old friend.”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Roxanne attempted to shift and the metal dug into the bruises that already marked her skin. It had to have been long enough for him to come for her, hadn’t it? And surely he would have heard Hal's demands. So what was taking so long? Why wasn't he here? She ran through every possible scenario in her head; what if he was still fixing that giant machine he had been working on? What if, by some chance, he had no idea of Hal’s call to him? No; surely he must know. And she would never once doubt in his coming to rescue her. She knew, without a doubt or question in her mind that he would always come for her. So where was he?

And that was when the one thing she was trying to not consider had to be considered; what if Hal had done something to him already, to make him look bad and to dash everyone's hopes of being saved? What if Hal had done something to make it impossible for Megamind to save the city? It would be all her fault and she knew it. She was the one who had put herself up as bait. Then she went and begged for Megamind to stop Hal. If something happened to him, because of her, she'd have no one to blame but herself. By making herself bait, she had made him bait. She hung her head, taking slow breaths, trying not to cry or scream out. Hal was a mix of pure unbridled rage met with unstoppable powers, she didn't want to even think about what he might be capable of.

Roxanne wasn't sure how long she had been waiting there when Hal returned. He sauntered over to her and his smirk was back on his face. He began to circle her slowly, like a predator circling his prey before going in for the kill.

"It's getting awfully late Roxie. Looks like your boyfriend isn't coming. It's sort of sad, isn't it? He always seemed like he really liked you. He should have been watching you a little more closely. Or maybe he sees you for who you really are… a cheap stupid slut. Maybe this whole time, he’s been playing you!” Hal laughed cruelly. “It had to have been a pretty great deal for him, flirt with you a bit, give you a good ride, just for some easy publicity! No one else would cover him anyway… and I’m sure you just loved covering him, didn’t you Rox-a-roo?” he stepped back, “Not like it matters anyway... no one would have believed he could save anyone. He's a loser Roxie... and no one likes a loser. Especially not one that's so easily disposable."

Roxanne's blood ran cold. Her blue eyes snapped to his.

"What did you do to him?"

Hal's smile turned evil. "The hour's almost up...better get this show on the road." He looped into the sky and flew down the building's side. The building gave a great shudder and her feet slipped from under her; the poles dug into her skin as they kept her up. Hal was tearing the tower down with her still tied to it! He stopped as he heard Roxanne shout out his name desperately and returned to float just in front of her.

"Hal please...you don't have to do this. I know there is still good in you." She watched as Hal's face dropped, almost sympathetically. He didn't want to have to crush her like this, but she had to know the truth.

"You're so naïve Roxie. You see the good in everybody, even when it's not there. Heroes don't exist, Roxie. There's no knight on a white horse; there's no brave hero to rescue the damsel. You're living in a fantasy." His tone and expression grew bitter as he spoke, and he watched as her gaze dropped to the ground. "There is no Easter Bunny, there is no Tooth Fairy, and there is no Queen of England." Roxanne looked to him now, her eyebrows arching ever so slightly at that last ludicrous statement. "There is no such thing as heroes Roxie. No one comes swooping in to save the day. No one is there to beat up the bad guy. And no one is there to save the girl. And there is definitely not good in everyone. This is the real world Roxie...and you need to wake up!" he turned, making to jump from the building when she shouted out to him.

“How do you expect to rule the city, if you destroy it?”

“Rule it? I don’t want to _rule_ it! I want to _crush_ it! Then I’ll crush your boyfriend’s head! And there’s no one who can stop me.”

“Megamind will. He'll stop you." She said, forcing her voice to stay level and courageous. She turned to stare back directly in his eyes. “He'll save me and this city!"

“That loser? You really think he can save _anybody_? He’s a skinny little twerp! He’s a loser!”

“He’s a good guy Hal. And he’ll come for me. He’ll save us all.”

Hal growled and turned to the tripod once more, turning on the camera. It was clear that Hal had managed to do some serious hacking as every screen around the city lit up; from the screens on the multiple towers to the Jumbotron at Metro Stadium; his voice echoed through every speaker in the city. The large screens in front of what had been Metro Man's museum broadcasted for all those in the street.

"Hey Metro Losers; they say that Metro Tower is supposed to be a symbol of the strength of our city. But for me, all it reminds me of is the day this woman viciously ripped out my heart! And I hate reminders! So how about I tear down the tower before I destroy the rest of your lame city?"

Roxanne looked up to him confused. Ripped out his heart? Then she realized; the night that he had left her here before her date with "Bernard", and then that day she had come home to find her apartment in shambles. Hal had crossed from creepy, to stalker, to flat out psycho. She realized that he was still talking, going on some cliché rant about how he would tear down the city in revenge at all those who had ever made his life Hell when he was still a "loser weakling".

"Roxie here seems to think that Megamind is going to come and save you all. Oh, wait... isn't he your Overlord?" Hal laughed bitterly. "He's a lame weakling in a costume! He's never won an actual fight in his life! He's a loser. If he were anything of value, he'd be here already, getting his brains splattered to the ground in a lame-o attempt to save his girl."

"Megamind is more than you could ever be," Roxanne stated shakily. "He's smart and brave and good. He’s worth ten of you." Hal closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, clearly trying to gather his thoughts through his anger. His eyes flashed red as he looked to the camera once more. The clock tower rang out the hour and Hal turned back to the clock.

"Looks like time’s up, Metro City. Where's your Overlord now?" with a final evil chuckle Hal turned off the camera, leaving the TVs to flicker into static. Hal kicked the camera to the side and rose into the air, glaring at Roxanne.

“Time to say bye-bye, Roxie...”

Roxanne became aware of the dark clouds rolling in around them just in time for them to flash dangerously. Lightning this low? The clouds grew and suddenly music blasted out from them as a dazzling display of lights streamed out from behind the clouds.

"Hal Schtewart! I have heard your call to challenge me! You think you have what it takes to be a real villain? Well, you’re just missing one thing.” as his voice echoed out Roxanne felt her heart swell with a mixture of relief and joy. He was okay! He was okay and he was here to save her! Her face broke out into a smile and her eyes shined as she looked above her.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Hal asked. From behind the dark clouds appeared a giant replica of Megamind’s head, made entirely of brain bots. The blue alien himself walked out of the mouth and threw his hands out; he was entirely in Megamind-mode.

“Presentation!”

Hal charged at him and Megamind dropped from the replica head onto his waiting hoverbike hidden among the bots below. He went completely unseen as Hal was instantly surrounded by the hundreds of bots. Through the chaos, Roxanne easily recognized the large “Mega-blimp” that was responsible for the black smoke; he’d used it several times before in his battles with Metro Man. The dark smoke had always played an integral role in his schemes, blocking out the sun so that his lasers could be seen in full effect. Megamind came to a stop in front of Roxanne just in time for the building to groan. Hal burst out of the crowd of brainbots and shot a bolt of lasers at the side of Metro Tower,  missing Megamind by mere inches. The tower rumbled dangerously and began to pitch forward.

"You came!"

"Yes well, let's make sure we both make it out of here alright. Alright?" he attempted a reassuring smile and pulled at the poles around her. When they didn't move at all he took the de-gun from his thigh and shot the poles away. It wasn't a moment too soon either as the building tore from its base and toppled over. He grabbed Roxanne and pulled her onto his lap, steering the bike away. Hal glared after the pair, grasping the top half of the tower and throwing it in their wake.

"You won't get away that easy!" he yelled.

Megamind heard Roxanne gasp in his ear and her arms squeezed around him as she clung to him in fear.

"Faster! Faster faster faster!" she pleaded. He glanced into the side mirrors and saw the broken top of the tower barreling towards them. He urged the bike forward; trying to steer away from the impending danger but there was only so far he could go with the strip of buildings on either side of the street. There was a sickening crunch of metal as the spindle of the tower hit the rear of the bike and knocked the engines off. The bike crashed into the ground and skidded forward with a shriek of metal as it dragged along the pavement. He fought to regain control but knew it was a losing battle. His eyes searched around frantically before finding the awnings of nearby buildings.

"Hold on!" he yelled and tossed Roxanne off the bike and onto the striped canopies. It wasn’t the best idea, but it kept her from getting seriously maimed at least. Roxanne tumbled over and landed hard on the ground; she tried to catch herself and a sharp pain coursed up her wrist as she hit the pavement below. The rumbling and crunching ended and she slowly rose from the ground, searching through the dust. It was like a fist to the stomach as she saw its spindle impaled into a form that rested at the foot of the fountain.

"Mykael!" her scream echoed over the now silent streets. No! No, this couldn't be happening! He had to be alright!

She rushed to him and dropped to her knees at his side. She cradled his head in her hand and turned it carefully to bring his gaze to hers. He let out a weak cough; green eyes meeting blue before closing again.

"Mykael! Please...please wake up!" she sniffled, her eyes watering with tears.

Hal landed behind her and laughed evilly.

"Hah! That was too easy! And now...it's your turn-" Hal picked up a bus as if it weighed no more than a grain of rice and dropped it in front of him and then kicked it directly at Roxanne. She collapsed over Megamind’s chest, closing her eyes tightly against the impending pain that never came. A sharp _ring_ cut through the air and she felt a rush wind on either side of her. She turned around and was met with the broad white-clad back of none other than Metro Man.

“Please, have some respect for public transportation.”

“Metro Man?”

“Wayne?”

Hal and Roxanne echoed one another. Metro Man turned and smiled at her.

“I couldn’t let you have all the fun, Roxanne.” He winked before turning back around to face Hal. “You’ve made quite a mess of my city. Time to clean up.” he cracked his knuckles dramatically and a gust of wind shot out from around him, sending his tassels dancing. Hal whimpered nervously and stepped back.

“Yo man... It’s cool, we’re cool, I was just foolin’ around!” Hal yelped and took off into the air with Metro Man hot on his trail. Hal had no problem beating on anyone who was physically weaker than him, but Metro Man was the one person Titan-Hal had a reason to fear; they were equally matched and Metro Man had years of butt-kicking experience under his belt.

Roxanne turned her attention back to Megamind and reached out again to gently hold his face. Her other hand folded over his as it rested on his stomach. She was only just barely aware of the water soaking through her jeans.

 _Water... Why was there so much water?_ _The tower, it must have hit the fountain behind him, yes, that was it._

“Do you..do you think you can stand? I can get us out of here…” her voice wavered as she held back unshed tears.

“Somehow I don’t think so Miss Ritchi,” he replied weakly. He couldn’t bear to drag this on any longer and slowly shifted his hands and turned the dial on the watch he wore. A blue glow enveloped him briefly before revealing the shattered bowl and broken robot body she recognized all too well. Minion lay feebly in his now smashed bowl, only a small puddle of water remained underneath him and it was draining fast. He gave a weak cough, looking up the Roxanne with guilty eyes.

"The jig is up, isn't it Miss Ritchi?"

"Oh Minion; are you okay?" she knew it was a stupid question, but it was all her already shocked mind could come up with.

"I'll be fine. He’ll be furious I didn't get you out of here like I was supposed to."

"Well there's always a Plan B, isn't there?" she smiled to her fishy friend and tried to be encouraging. He returned it, nodding in his fishy way.

"And a backup plan for every backup plan," he said.

Slowly she reached out, hesitating before she picked him up and placed him into the fountain gently.

"Thank you Miss Ritchi."

"You saved my life...it's the least I could do." She smiled at him but their attention was diverted as a large crash sounded behind them.

Hal had Metro Man on quite the chase as he dipped and dodged the white-clad hero. He had smashed through a building in his attempt to escape and looped around another, hiding behind the corner. His shriek echoed through the air as Metro Man tapped him on the shoulder.

“Word of advice, never play hide and seek with a man who can see through lead.” Metro Man reached forward and grabbed Hal by the collar as he glared at him threateningly. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll get out of Metrocity as fast as you can!” He drew back a fist and thrust it toward Hal’s face. The red-haired man threw out his own hand to deflect the hit and the sound of crunching glass rang out. Blue light flickered around the hero before going out, revealing the true form of Megamind. On his feet, he wore strange rocket boots that Roxanne was sure she hadn’t seen before, and he wore a pair of large metal gloves, clearly stocked with jets and lasers.

“Oh no…” Megamind groaned. Hal was positively incensed and his eyes glowed wickedly.

“You dirty lying bastard!” Hal quickly turned his wrist to grab Megamind’s arm and threw him into the side of the building. The force broke one of the boots from his feet and Megamind soon followed the rubble to the ground as Hal spiked him into the pavement. Megamind stood on shaky legs and attempted to get away with his remaining rocket, but it was all for naught as Hal shot it off with a blast of his lasers. Megamind went tumbling into a nearby parked car and clambered over the hood to hide on the other side. _Change of plans; the alien dies first._

All he had left were the gloves. They hadn’t been completed and were far from indestructible, but they were the best he had.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“You really thought you could make a fool out of me?”

“I made you a hero! You did the fool thing all yourself!” Megamind swung out a fist and groaned in pain as the glove shattered into pieces from his wrist, his fingers cracking against Hal’s solid jaw. Hal picked him up by the back of his shirt and tossed him again.

“Just give up already!” Hal yelled.

"I didn't give you these powers so you could go around hitting women and killing innocent citizens!" Megamind groaned.

"I only agreed to be a hero because you told me I'd get the girl. What a laugh. You lied to me the whole time. You lied and went home to laugh about it with that stupid little tramp!" Hal grunted

"That is about enough out of you!" Megamind was enraged now. The fact he had kidnapped Roxanne had been bad enough, the telling bruise on her face, so obvious on-screen, had made Megamind see red. Hearing Hal speak about Roxanne that way put him into a truly murderous rage.

"It was really funny wasn't it; laughing at the really cool guy! It was just one big fun party! Wasn't it? Well...I don't hear you laughing anymore!" Hal swung out to hit Megamind but the blue-skinned man dodged it, thankful for his quick-footedness as he moved around Hal. Hal blasted forward and grabbed him and threw him once again. Megamind landed with a groan onto a nearby car and the windshield cracked under him. He scrambled from the hood but wasn't quick enough as once more Hal grabbed him and threw him into a building. Megamind slid down the cracked stone and fell into a heap on the ground. Every inch of his body ached. He slowly stumbled to his feet and looked to the red-haired man. It was all too clear that Hal was out for blood.

Megamind scrambled back to standing. The de-fuser gun was back with his blimp; he knew this much to be true. The original plan had been to use the giant robot suit to fight Hal; when that wasn’t ready in time plan B was to use the disguise generator while wearing the weaponized boots and gloves he had built to both frighten and incapacitate Hal, and use the de-fuser gun to remove his gifted powers. Above all the priority had been to keep Roxanne safe.

Megamind debated strongly when Minion had come up with the old bait-and-switch plan, but at his friend's urging to help he knew that he had no other choice, and was grateful to have such a good friend who was willing to put his life on the line while wearing his face. Now it was all a matter of getting back up to the blimp.

The only problem was the hoverbike was broken in the middle of the street, the watch was now broken, and he was locked in battle. His head quickly calculated his many options all at once as Hal stalked him.

Roxanne looked around for something; anything that she could use to at least distract Hal long enough to let Megamind regain his footing and get away. She knew there was always an extra de-gun in the hoverbike, a secret Minion had revealed once long ago. She rushed over to the crushed remains and fought with the dented metal to open the compartment. She sighed in relief when she saw the gun was unharmed and stood quickly, looking over the unique features of the gun.

_Gun...gun! The defuser gun!_

They had been over the need to de-fuse Hal countless times, and she knew they had no hope of doing that unless they had the gun. She knew also that to get the powers out they had to take the same route they went in...which meant they'd need to get close. She hurried to Minion and skidded to her knees as she came to the edge of the fountain.

"Minion! We need the de-fuser gun! Where is it!"

"Up in the ship Miss Ritchi..." the expression on the fish's face was a mix of guilt and curiosity. She whipped around and found that the watch was still attached to the gorilla suit. She snatched it up and searched its buttons. She pressed one of them, hoping against hope that it was the right one.

"Brainbots! We need the defuser gun down here! Pronto!"

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

"There’s nowhere to run anymore, freak.” Hal snarled as he came upon Megamind. Megamind circled away from the wall and aimed his body to be thrown back towards the fountain when the inevitable hit came. Hal lifted him up by his collar and Megamind looked over his shoulder, bracing himself for what he knew he was about to endure.

“Is that really the best you can do?” he goaded Hal on. He did not, however, find himself being thrown backward. He instead was tossed into the wall of the building he had only just crashed into. Hal was holding him there by his throat, glaring at him.

"You're so pathetic! No matter what you do you're always on the losing end! How'd you even manage to get a girl like Roxie? You're nobody, you're pathetic... a loser. You'll always be a loser." _Ah... here we go. So now he wanted to give the debilitating, confidence-crushing monologues?_ Had it not been such a serious matter Megamind would have rolled his eyes. "You call yourself some great genius, and you couldn't even save yourself! How did anyone expect you to save the city? You made this way too easy spaceman. I'm going to get rid of you and make everyone in this city my slave! I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill your stupid slut girlfriend and that stupid fish of yours! And Metro City will be mine! And everyone will bow down to me! And then, I’m going to destroy the entire place, brick by brick."

Hal had given a monologue worthy of an acting award and Megamind couldn't help but retort.

"That's quite the speech Hal Schtewart. Been watching movies have we?"

"I'm going to pop your head like the zit you are!" Hal growled and placed his hands around Megamind's head. He began to squeeze his hands slowly.

"Put him down Hal." Roxanne's voice was strong as she spoke. She held the front of the de-gun pointed into his back. He froze and dropped Megamind before he turned around and smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Roxie...you really think you're gonna do anything with that teeny little gun?"

She continued to hold it pointed at him, raising it to the middle of his chest. She took a step back, baiting him towards her.

"Oh, I dunno Hal; I figure it's worth a shot." She raised it again, pointing up to his face. She saw the tiniest flicker of fear in his eyes before he regained his glare.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled.

"Try me." She spun the strange wheel on it and kept her aim. His eyebrows rose but a fraction, following its aim into the middle of his face.

"Who knows though, I could be wrong. It might not work. After all, I am just a _stupid slut_ , right Hal?" she cocked the gun into place and pulled the trigger. Her aim was true and Hal was sent stumbling back as the blue beam hit him square in the face. It hadn't done its intended setting, which she hadn't expected it to; the gun had never worked on Metro Man so why would this be any different? But it had been enough to distract him. Hal composed himself; hate pouring out of his expression as he glared at Roxanne.

"That was a really good try, Roxie... it's too bad it didn't work." His fists were clenched; he was clearly ready to hit her again. He stepped forward, winding his hand back to serve her with another backhand.

"You're right Hal, it didn't. But that one might." She nodded over his shoulder with a smug look on her face. Hal turned to see Megamind standing once more, this time with a large and unusual looking gun in his hands, a set of brainbots hovered just behind his shoulders. And then Hal noticed the enraged look on Megamind's face.

"Nobody touches my girl," Megamind growled and thrust the gun up in Hal’s nose and pulled the trigger, the powers left from their entrance route and returned into the gun. They watched as Hal shrunk; as if his insides were being vacuumed out. He finally fell to the ground as a useless pile of jelly.

Roxanne looked to Megamind and their eyes locked. They were both off worse for the wear; both bruised, scuffed, dirty and beaten.

But all that mattered right then and there was that the threat was over, and that her hero was standing in front of her alive even if not well, and that he had saved her; he had saved everyone. The two needed no words as he dropped his gun and they simultaneously rushed forward and their lips met in a fierce kiss and their limbs tangled around one another.

Megamind pulled her in closer, and his hand clenched in the fabric on her back; his other hand cradled the back of her head, entangling in her brown locks. She wrapped an arm tightly around his neck, and her free hand slipped through a hole on his shirtfront and she gripped the fabric to pull him close. A sound of desperation crawled from his throat as his lips overtook hers, thanking the heavens above that she was here in his arms.

Bruises and bumps no longer mattered; all pain was forgotten as they clung to one another, grateful that each had survived. But it was more than that; it was a complete and soul-bared declaration of love that needed no words. They had completely and utterly gone out on a limb to protect the other, and there were no words to be used to express what they were feeling.

Slowly the two broke apart and Roxanne rested her forehead against his, crying out a relieved sob while her hand remained buried in a tight fist in his shirt, not intending to let go. He carded his fingers through her hair and then down to the back of her neck, holding her firmly against himself. His eyes scanned over her, taking in her bumps and bruises, the awful split on her lip and the drying congealed blood running from her head to her neck.

"Sir! You did it!" the call came from the fountain and Megamind released his hold on Roxanne and rushed over.

"Minion!" he sat on the edge of the fountain and he looked down to his friend, taking in the damaged gorilla suit and smashed bowl. His best friend had gone out on quite a limb for him as well, all to protect him, Roxanne, and to help to save the city.

"Oh Minion, you fantastic fish you. I've never been prouder to call you my friend."

"Just doing my job, Sir."

"No Minion...it's more than that. You were doing what a brother does." Megamind smiled to him as Minion swelled in pride. For that's truly what the two were. They were more than Sir and Minion, and they were more than two best friends. They had grown up together, gone through trials and tribulations, learned life lessons and how to survive. The two truly were brothers. Roxanne rested her head against Megamind's shoulder and smiled to Minion.

"I have a lot to thank you for as well, Minion."

The fish opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as the sounds of sirens filled the air. The door of one of the cars that had pulled up flung open and out stepped David Pearce, warden of the jail Megamind had spent so many years in. He hurried over and pushed his way through citizens that had begun to gather around. Megamind became aware of the crowd that was standing around, some still coming out of their hiding places. How long had they been there? They began to cheer and clap and he heard his name looping in their cheer. Megamind rushed to his feet as the elder man approached him. The pair seemed at a loss for words until the Warden cleared his throat.

"You got him?" he asked.

"Yes sir, Warden," Megamind replied. Roxanne noted the tone of respect he had for the older gentleman. He motioned to the lump on the ground not far from where they stood.

"Hal Schtewart...he's all yours, sir." He attempted a smile to the man who, after a moment of looking from Hal, to Megamind, to Roxanne and back to the blue man returned the smile, and clapped Megamind on the shoulder.

"Job well done, son. I'm proud of you." He gave Megamind's shoulder a light squeeze before he turned and waved over a set of officers who quickly surrounded Hal and slapped him into restraints. The crowd flooded in and their cheering grew louder.

"Roxanne?" Megamind took a cautious step back and his hand reached for the pistol that sat in her back pocket. Her hand grabbed his gently and a smile stretched across her lips.

"You're the hero now...they want to thank you."

"Me? The hero?" an unsure smile stretched Megamind’s lips as the crowd surrounded them, cheering and clapping loudly. Minion jumped up and down in the fountain water; his face was bright as he cheered "We did it!" over and over again.

Realization finally clicked into place for the blue spaceman; he had won, and the city that had for so long shunned him was now cheering for him; their hero! They were accepting him! It took one look to the smiling woman beside him; her eyes so full of love and pride, to know for certain;

He truly had won.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the hardest chapter for me to write!! I didn't want it to end up as a total rehash of the movie. I really hope that you all enjoyed it! :) <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was SO difficult to write! I hope you all enjoy! I'll meet you all in the closing note :)

Megamind and Roxanne remained surrounded by a large circle of citizens who had continued to declare their praise and thanks. Megamind had called for the bots to bring one of Minion's spare suits and Roxanne watched anxiously as Megamind transferred his friend into the new suit. The crowd had stayed back to give him his space throughout the task, but as soon as Minion was on his feet, they rushed forward once more, clamoring for pictures with Megamind and Minion. Roxanne was in awe at how Megamind had managed to break from his initial suspicion at the crowd and had taken to greeting all those that he could. She noticed that he would repeat every name he learned, etching it into his memory with the owner’s face; certainly, something Metro Man had never done. He had never taken the time to get to know any of his "fans", and yet here was Megamind, someone who had been so cruelly shunned from the city, now being celebrated and gladly learning all the names and faces that he could.

A KMCP 8 news van pulled up and a short, young reporter with curly red hair jumped out. She was followed by a lanky cameraman who turned on the camera and aimed at the woman. She quickly burst her way through the crowd; shoving several people aside in her race to get to the center.

"This is Serah Lawson for KMCP news channel 8. I'm standing in the heart of the city, where Megamind has just defeated Titan and saved our city."

"Serah?" Roxanne looked at the fellow reporter in a mixture of anger and disbelief. Serah was a newer reporter who was still trying to make her mark at the station. She had thus far been tasked with the human interest stories, covering smaller local events and fundraisers, but she was constantly trying to nose her way into Roxanne's stories. She shoved her way through the crowd and shoved the microphone into the now hero's face.

"Well, Megamind! That was quite an impressive display there! Tell me, how does it feel to now be Metro City's new hero?"

"Well, I..." he stammered.

"No comment." Roxanne shifted to stand just in front of Megamind and crossed her arms, glaring at Serah. Roxanne had a good six inches on the woman; Serah looked at Roxanne and her face blanched before her lips split into a very fake smile.

"Roxanne! Great to see you're okay! That was quite a gripping speech we heard from you earlier! Care to give a comment on the extent of your relationship with Megamind?" she asked brightly. Some of the citizens who were nearer to the two women had now turned their attention to them, intent on hearing Roxanne's answer, and excited to see what they thought would be another good fight; you could already feel the tension between the pair of reporters.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roxanne's eyes narrowed. She didn’t give a damn if they were live or not; she never particularly cared for Serah. She was too eager, too pushy for the story. She had been reprimanded several times in the past for shouting outlandish things at her target in an effort to goad them into an answer, or at least something she could twist into a story.

"Well, I didn't see you covering this story so I thought I'd swing by! It's great for ratings!"

"Covering this story? For the entire afternoon, I've _been_ the damn story! Who do you think it was that tracked down Hal? Who do you think was tied to that tower? Or did you miss the part where Hal shoved the camera in my face?” Roxanne looked to the cameraman and signaled him to cut. He looked at Serah who shook her head before turning back to Roxanne. Roxanne glared at him, looking positively dangerous. He finally shut the camera off and lowered it from his shoulder. Roxanne's eyes flicked back to Serah who was struggling to keep a steely composure on her face.

"I'm just doing my job. If I have to step on a few toes to get above you then I will." She snapped, jutting her chin up to try to make herself appear taller.

"News flash Serah, there's one thing you can't take from another reporter: her territory. This city and its hero are my territory. Always have been, always will be. Go back to your bake sales and back off." Roxanne's world chose that particular moment to swoop out from under her as her adrenaline rush from earlier dropped away. She stumbled forwards but was stopped from falling to the ground as a pair of wiry arms wrapped around her and pulled her back.

"Okay. That's enough, for now, my little firebrand." Megamind's voice was close to her ear as he supported her; stumbling himself. He backed up slowly, setting the pair of them down on the edge of the fountain to sit and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was grateful when the Warden stepped forward and began to corral everybody to stand back.

"There's nothing to see here folks. I'm sure you're all very grateful and would like to thank Megamind, but it looks like our hero needs some rest." He turned his face and looked back at the aforementioned man with a twinkle of pride gleaming in his eyes. Anyone that had been paying attention would have seen Serah’s face turn a shade of red bright enough to match her hair. She finally turned around and stormed back to the news van. The Warden turned and approached Minion.

"Take care of these two; they'll need your expertise."

"Of course, Warden!" Minion smiled lopsidedly, giving the man a salute. Roxanne's confused expression did not go unnoticed by her blue hero, who merely chuckled. He gave her a gentle squeeze with the arm he had slung around her shoulders.

"You won't find medical expertise better than Minion. He's had a lot of practice over the years."

"Alright then folks, move along there. Let them through. You can get all your gratitude and questions in at a later date." David pushed through the crowd, ushering them all to stand aside and let the trio through.

 >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When they finally returned back to the Lair, Minion had to literally carry the pair from the car and upstairs into the living quarters. The shock had begun to wear off and their exhaustion and pain had finally caught up with them. Minion gingerly sat them on the plush couch of the parlor and looked at them both with a rather stern expression.

"I don't want either of you to move. You both need a thorough examination, a hot bath, a meal, and then sleep. And I don't want to hear any arguing. Now stay put." He turned and left the room, looking back before walking out the door to make sure that they had in fact not moved. Roxanne slowly leaned over and rested her head against Megamind's shoulder and smirked.

"Is he always such a mother hen?"

"Only when he needs to be. There's been many a time when I've come back completely bruised and banged up and he's been there to mend my wounds. And many more times when I've tried to get back to planning when I should have been resting." Megamind told her. Minion soon returned, carrying a large medical bag in his hands. He looked between the two of them, settling on Megamind first. He helped the blue man to his feet and moved him behind the curtained cot that the brain bots had set up in his short absence. After well over a grueling hour of meticulously cleaning and dressing the many cuts and scrapes he had endured that day, Minion finally finished. Megamind had suffered a concussion, several cuts, and many bruises. Minion had wrapped the hand that Megamind had punched Hal with, knowing all too well that the bandages would be off before the fractures were healed.

During the entire exchange, Roxanne couldn't help but be in total awe of just how professional Minion could really be. His tone had gone from the normal jovial one to one that a doctor would use. The pair came out from behind the curtain and Minion turned to Roxanne, noting just how many hits her own head had taken that day. He'd always known that she was stronger than she looked, but she was still human after all, and she had taken quite a beating. He held out a hand to offer to help her off the couch.

Roxanne liked the fish and trusted him, but she couldn't mask the small flicker of uncertainty that flashed through her eyes. It had been years since she had disrobed for a man that wasn't her personal doctor.

"I promise to keep a doctor's eye about everything Miss Ritchi." Their eyes met and she finally nodded.

"You're in the best of care Roxanne," Megamind assured her before kissing the top of her head.

It was a rather tedious process for Roxanne as well. As she stood every muscle in her body protested, and she still couldn’t shake the dizziness that had overtaken her earlier. She had suffered a fairly serious concussion and a badly sprained wrist along with her many bumps, scrapes, and bruises. She was surprised at how gentle Minion was as he cleaned the cut at the side of her head and stitched her up. The side of her face where Hal had backhanded her had erupted in a bright purple bruise and her split lip was already scabbing over. And then there was the subject of her back and ribs. Those had, by far, been the worst; cracked ribs, and a badly bruised back, as well as whiplash from the tossing she had endured. Minion had forced her to endure three x-rays so that he could make sure nothing was broken and that her lungs weren’t about to collapse.

"We're lucky he didn't break your back." Minion muttered as he gently examined her back, staring at the x-ray the bots had assisted in performing. Roxanne had essentially been body slammed by a train with the hit she had taken as Hal had rushed into her, and that was before you took into account his manhandling and shoddy job of restraining her. It was a small blessing that Minion’s robotic hands had sensors built into them; it was a feature added to his suits long ago to make it easier for him to sew and care for Megamind. Minion fretted heavily over Roxanne's concussion, and he felt lucky that they had any sort of medical equipment on hand that they might need; though he silently prayed that they would not need to employ them.

"All right; you both need a good warm soak and then dinner.” Minion said as he helped her from around the curtain. “It's just a good thing we had that second tub installed-" any other comments he had been about to make were lost as he quickly covered up his mouth, clearly having let loose yet another secret.

"But...wait. I thought there was only one tub here?" Roxanne questioned, looking to Megamind.

"Well yes...it was _supposed_ to be a surprise for later. You see, I wasn't sure how long it would be until we caught Hal, and what with you staying here, well...come and see." Megamind slowly rose to his feet, struggling to not groan in pain. He took her hand in his un-bandaged one and led her down the hall.

They passed by his room and stopped at the next door in the hall. Megamind pushed the door open and Roxanne gasped at the sight before her. She walked to the center of the room, hardly noticing Minion walk over to the en-suite bathroom behind her. The room had been fully redone and furnished into a lavish bedroom. There was a thick carpet of deep blue, a large closet, a plush leather chair, and two night-stands, and in the middle of the room was a large bed with pillows of varying sizes and shades of blue piled before the headboard. A door to the right was opened and she could hear the sounds of Minion filling a tub. Along the same wall, another door was opened, revealing a large walk-in closet, already filled with her laundry and several black garment bags that she did not recognize.

"This is...." Her voice trailed off as she slowly spun around, her eyes taking in every detail.

"A room, for you. I figured it would be best to give you accommodations of your own. I've had the brain bots working on it since that first night you stayed over." He smiled at her. "Now this is in no way kicking you out of my bed." He chuckled, clearly trying to backtrack and save himself from any wrong ideas that she might have gotten. "But, I figured it's always nice to have a little space of your own. I thought it would be best since Hal had found a hobby in destroying your apartment."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you. It'll be nice to have an extra place to get ready instead of us fighting over your bathroom every morning" She teased him. The en-suite bathroom he had was large enough, but they hadn’t exactly reached a point of sharing the bathroom at the same time yet, and Megamind could take an exceptionally long time getting ready in the morning. Minion exited the bathroom to see the pair locked in a tender kiss and sighed. It wasn't that he disliked Roxanne; it was quite the opposite actually. But his maternal instincts were kicking in; his wards needed to rest to heal, and he wouldn't stand for any insubordination on that.

"Okay, enough lollygagging! To your baths, the pair of you! And separately.” he added. “Sir, the bots should have yours ready now. I'll get supper started." Minion left the room, shaking his head and muttering all the while about "disorderly patients".

"Well, we had better listen to the doctor, shouldn't we?" Megamind smirked at her and turned to leave for his own bathroom before Minion came back and carried him out.  
Roxanne had soaked until the water went cold. She rose from the tub and jumped at the reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. She hadn’t bothered to look when she had undressed, and it was the first time she had seen herself in a mirror all day; the image in the mirror scared her. Her cheek was a mixture of black and purple swelling and she winced as she brought a hand to it, pressing against the tender skin.

_How is it that a guy always knows how to hit a girl across the face just right?_

Her other cheek sported a large red scrape, as did her shoulders and arms. She had already been aware of the bruising across her abdomen from her bath, but now that she had a mirror, she just had to know. She turned around and lowered her towel to get a look at what was sure to be a mix of colors. Her back was lined with crisscrossing bruises from when Hal had crashed into her and even more from the poles she had been restrained with, and yet even more from her fall. She groaned as she touched one with her hand.

"Roxanne? Dinner's ready!" Megamind’s voice called from outside her door. She sighed and gave her bruises one last look before cautiously slipping into the clothes Minion had set out for her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Roxanne snapped from her sleep with her heart pounding in her chest. She looked around the room, realizing it was the one she had been gifted. Her brain slowly registered that she must have been carried in because the last thing from that night she remembered was sitting down for a hot bowl of soup for dinner. She shivered; the nightmare she had awoken from had chilled her to the core.  
It had been all too real; glowing red eyes that had surely meant death; Megamind lying dead on the broken road; tumbling over and over again through the skies before crashing to the ground. The crunch of metal as the hoverbike crashed to the ground echoed in her ears. It was like the scene was playing on repeat, looping over and over, and increasing in severity every time. She reached a shaking hand up the brush her hair out of her eyes and inhaled deeply; it felt as if her heart were going to beat right out of her chest.

_They’re all wrong… your life doesn’t flash before your eyes when you almost die, the world moves in slow motion. And then plays on constant repeat in your dreams..._

She slowly stood up, her body protesting as she did so. Sliding into her slippers, she tiptoed to the door and peeked out sure the coast was clear. She felt almost childish to be sneaking around like this, _and at her age too!_ But she already knew better than to disobey Minion when it came to getting the proper rest that one needed. She vaguely recalled him giving them a lecture over dinner that they were to go “straight to bed” after they ate. She honestly wouldn’t have put it past the fish to have snuck in a sleeping pill with the hefty doses of painkillers he had given them.

She felt even more foolish to be needing comfort after another nightmare, but this was different, and after the day she had had she really didn't want to be alone. She snuck down to Megamind’s room and opened the door just enough to slip in before quietly closing it behind her. The slow rise and fall of the covers told her he was already fast asleep and she attempted to be as quiet as she could, but couldn't help but to groan in pain when she lay back down.

"I was wondering when you'd sneak in here, Miss Ritchi." His voice was thick with sleep as he spoke and she felt the bed shift as he rolled over to face her.

"I had a bad dream." She moved in closer to him and rested her forehead against his. She felt his hands come up to gently caress her arms "And I just really didn't want to be alone tonight...Not after everything..." she trailed off and let out a shuddering breath, trying her best to not cry. She hated to feel so weak, but in her defense, it had been a very trying day.

"Shhh... it's okay. I'm here. No one will hurt you."

It was such a simple statement, but something about it moved her. She knew instantly exactly how she felt about him; something inside of her had finally fully opened and she knew for sure. It had been confirmed for her earlier that day when she saw “him” lying in the street. Roxanne moved forward and she pressed her lips against his in a kiss. That part of her that had been telling her to go slow; to not rush into anything, was becoming quieter. Roxanne was no stranger to heartbreak; and though she knew that she trusted Megamind, there was still that memory of the sting of a broken heart that had held her back. She had only had a few relationships since college, and none had lasted very long at all.

Of course, it had never helped your dating life to have everyone think that you were dating the bulked up city hero.

But the few relationships that she had been in had all ended in hurt and betrayal. She knew that wouldn't happen here. She knew that he would never break her trust again. Roxanne knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her the first time, but that he had rather wanted to avoid heartbreak himself. She finally knew how she felt for sure, and she knew what she wanted.

The way she moved into him, gripping his arm tightly, made Megamind deepen the kiss. She had come to him for comfort once again. He had known for a long time now just how much he cared for the woman he was currently holding. He had known what his heartfelt and wanted; but having her here, displaying how desperately she had needed him, made those feelings grow.

He had saved her earlier that day, but she had already long since saved him.

He loved her, and that was that. He was plain and simple giant blue head over heels in love with Roxanne Ritchi. Roxanne shifted to wrap her arm around the back of his neck with her other hand placed on his chest. His arms wrapped around her back, daring to bring her in closer. She let out an involuntary yelp of pain and jerked back from him.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He sat up, leaning over just enough to turn on the table lamp.

"Yeah… yeah." She let out a slow breath and brought a hand up to her ribs. "I guess I'm just a little sore." She frowned, brushing her bangs from her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, skeptically; he knew that she was trying to be tough.

"Okay, _a lot_ sore. I'm pretty bruised," she admitted.

"...how bad is it?" his eyes darkened, once more wishing that he had beat Hal to a pulp. Roxanne looked to him and then away, but he still caught the flash of nervousness in her eyes.

"Roxanne...how bad?" he asked again. Taking in a deep breath, Roxanne turned around and pulled up the back of her shirt to reveal the canvas that was her back. She felt a cool hand reach out, lightly tracing along the bruises. It was but a minute later when his fingers covered hers and rolled her shirt back down. A soft hand beckoned on her shoulder to turn back around and he lifted his other hand and caressed her bruised cheek. She was glad his hand was cooler than normal because it felt so good on the swollen flesh.

She closed her eyes as she rested her face into his hand. She moved in for a hug and once again her vision swirled, sending her careening into his forehead. They both let out a gasp of pain before chuckling at their terrible coordination. He moved again, slowly this time, aiming to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. For a moment they were lost in pure bliss; until he leaned back and tried to support himself with his wrapped wrist, which elicited a jolt of pain from him.

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" Roxanne chuckled. They slowly reclined back and each was careful of their own injuries as they moved. "This isn't going to work, is it?" she bit her lip. He looked to her, shaking his head.

"Regrettably it would seem not. That's not saying I wouldn't want it to. I would very much want to- with you- what I mean. I- oh now I just sound like a fool." He sighed. Roxanne giggled and placed a single finger across his lips.

“No, you don’t. You’re sweet” she smiled at him. “....Have you? Before I mean? Not that it matters! I just... We never exactly talked about it and, you obviously know what you’re doing, I just didn’t know- that is… I didn’t think you had-” she groaned in embarrassment and buried her face into his chest. “I did not mean that to sound as jerky as it did…”  
Megamind chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “You’d be surprised what sort of things money can buy… or perhaps not. Movies and books can only teach so much after all.” he shrugged. He wasn’t exactly ashamed of it… unfortunately being who he was, he knew there was very little chance of ever actually having a mate, and there were a number of questionable characters in the underbelly of the city.

“Oh … I didn’t... I-” she stuttered.

“Would you laugh at me if I told you it was more of an educational situation? It was all very professionally done. There are a number of questionable characters in this district who had no qualms about being on the arm of the King of the Underworld.” he shrugged. “Not that I was particularly interested in that sort of deal. But I had been curious, of course. Being blue and a villain wasn’t exactly stellar for my dating life. Anyway, she-” he paused a moment. He had seen enough movies and read enough books in his lifetime to know that this was treading particularly thin ice. “Are you sure you want to hear this?”

“Well, I did ask,” she said. He nodded once and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, cautious of her injuries as he held her close. He let out a heavy sigh before speaking again.

“ …she was a worker at a "Gentlemen’s Club" run by Psycho Delic at the edge of the district. He was one of the worst sorts in this city. He kept those girls so poor and so high, they had no choice but to work for him. He’s the reason I had to enforce a very strict purity policy on all drug trades down here. He kept them just lucid enough to function; it made it more fun for the customer that way he claimed. It was disgusting. He’d been trying to get her to join his special little team for quite some time and was growing more agitated by the day. We both saw a way out of it for her. She was clean and willing to teach me what I wanted to know, and I was willing to pay for the company. For nearly a year we’d occasionally meet, I found her an apartment just outside of the district, away from Psycho’s grasp, and met as it suited us. Last I knew she had graduated law school summa cum laude.”

“Hold on… you sent a girl to college for… sleeping with you?” It sounded so ridiculous when said out loud. Megamind chuckled.

“I suppose you can say I did. We both needed help, we could both help each other… it made sense. She was trapped in a bad situation and wanted more for herself.” he shifted his glance down to her. “There were only a couple others afterward that were nice enough company to play with, you could say… but nothing ever serious. It’s as I said, desperate people will do anything if it will keep them safe. Even if that means hanging off the arm of a renowned supervillain for a few evenings, or using him for cash to pay off their pimp. I was glad to have been able to drive Psycho out of town when I shut down his drug trades. I hope this doesn’t tarnish your view of me in any way. If it helps any, It's been ten years since I've been with anyone.”

“It doesn't tarnish anything at all.” She smirked “And I’m not exactly the most experienced in that department either. I could count the number of partners I’ve had on one hand and still have fingers left over.” she shrugged.

“Well then… at the risk of sounding forward, I look forward to the day when I can add a finger to that.” he immediately blushed “Oh- oh dear that… that did not come out how I meant it to... Ugh, that sounded so much better in my head. And now I’m rambling and I am awful at this!"

"No, you're not. And I know what you mean...I feel the same way." She blushed brightly, seeing his cheeks and ears turn that adorable shade of fuchsia. "But I guess we'll have to just listen to Minion and actually get our rest to heal up. Nanny Fish wins again."  
Megamind chuckled and leaned over to turn the lamp off. He gave her a moment to shift around and get comfortable once more.

"Well, if you're not terribly opposed to it then, I'm perfectly content to spend the rest of my night just like this. There's no need for us to rush anything at all. We have all the time in the world now my dear Miss Ritchi. And right now, I'm perfectly happy to just be here."

"How is it you can be such an evil genius, and such a romantic poet at the same time?" she smirked.

"I'm a man of many talents."

It was her turn to laugh now. She gave him as gentle a hug as she dared."Well then, I'm perfectly happy to be just like this too."  
With a slight turn of his head, Megamind brought his free hand up to her chin and he guided her up into a soft kiss.  
_Man, he was good at that._

He was criminally skilled, and she had a feeling that that was indeed from sheer talent and not any lesson he could have ever learned.

When they parted he rested his forehead against hers, his nose brushing hers. He steeled himself, hoping he would get the response he so desperately wished for.

"I love you." he sighed reverently, squeezing her into him.

"I love you too, Mykael."

They slowly drifted off to sleep, perfectly content with their night. For they both knew just how much they cared, and how much they didn't want to spoil anything by rushing in too fast or going too far before the time was right. For now, they were perfectly happy to just have one another, alive, bruised, but well, and in one another's arms. For now, they were perfectly happy to have their good night words and a kiss goodnight.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Megamind and Roxanne had spent their first week after the defeat of Hal in a sort of house arrest, under the strict orders of Minion. Minion had let it slip that her apartment had been cleaned and repaired, courtesy of the brainbots and his own supervision, but he insisted that she remain at the Lair under his supervision while she healed. Roxanne had no qualms about that, surprisingly, as she’d much rather remain curled into the side of her blue beau and ignore the rest of the world for a while. She had finally cashed in on the generous benefits package from the station and opted to take a short paid leave of absence for her health. At first, she and Megamind were hardly allowed to move at all; which neither one minded much at all as they would much rather relish in the fact that after so long of suppressing their feelings for one another they could now openly express them. They still found it surreal how things had worked out and how quickly they had fallen head over heels for one another. They had come to openly realize that there had been feelings growing even when they were still playing their role of kidnapper and kidnappee. And even though his mistake with the disguise was a painful subject, they both credited it with that icebreaker that they had really needed to realize their feelings.  
Megamind had healed as quickly as he ever did, and was soon bouncing around the Lair with as much energy as ever. This had especially peaked Roxanne’s curiosity, as she was still sore and her bruises were still visible. It had taken a good bit of convincing before Minion finally allowed Roxanne to move around for her second week, if only from one room to the next. Adult or not, she was still injured and he wouldn't have her getting hurt worse.

Roxanne quickly grew as restless as Megamind and by the second week had fielded several calls and countless emails from various media circuits and had given each and every one the same information: Megamind was at a secure location and out of commission for the foreseeable future. The first interview was exclusive to KMCP and all other calls and interviews would have to wait until after then and only at his discretion. Roxanne has spent years building a solid reputation and rapport, and no one argues with her. She is further surprised at how many send their gratitude and well-wishes to the new hero.  
It was in that second week that the couple had been sitting together in yet another surprise room in the Lair; the media room. A large screen took up the far wall, and shelves were filled with movies from every genre. Minion had excused himself to prepare popcorn before they started their film for the night. It was quiet, and that was when Megamind realized she had been staring at him.

"What?"

"I don't get it... you got banged up worse than me, so how did I come out looking like a plum?" she moved her arms to reference herself and his eyes flickered instantly to her cheek and then to her torso where he knew that underneath her shirt was hidden a pattern of bruises. He moved his hand to slip into hers; blue fingers entwining with peach.

"Well, even though we are mostly similar in genes, my body is more resilient to injury. I can take a lot more than well...than a human could before I get seriously injured. That's not to say I don't get hurt of course." He paused to smile. "Bruises and cuts yes, but my bones are much harder to break. And any injuries I do sustain heal much quicker than yours would." He smiled at her.

"Oh well.." Roxanne blinked, feeling rather stupid that she hadn't thought of that before. "Lucky for that." She smirked as she rested against him once more.

Now that she was allowed to move to another room other than the bedroom Roxanne couldn't help but ponder at how quiet the lair was without the brainbots buzzing around. Though they generally made little noise as it was, it was odd to not have them floating around the Lair, chewing on a wrench or some various article of clothing. But Megamind had put them to other tasks, namely running nighttime patrols, cleaning up the city, and rebuilding the many structures that had been damaged in the battle against Hal.

The new hero had taken to spending hours in his lab again; repairing and redesigning old weapons so that they could be used for good. He and Minion had put into motion "Code: Good Guys", which consisted of cataloging each and every item in their inventory, determining which could be used for good, which could be dismantled, and which could be moved into storage.  
It was a particularly rainy and cold day that Roxanne had followed him down to the lab to watch him in action. Her curiosity peaked when, while petting the Spider Bot, she noticed something large and oddly shaped concealed under a tarp.

"Hey, what's this?"

Neither Megamind nor Minion could move fast enough to stop her, and soon the tarp was on the ground, one corner still gripped in Roxanne's hand. The view she had revealed sent chills down her spine; for there in front of her lay the twisted remains of the hoverbike. It hadn't seemed like such a bad crash at the time, but now looking at the broken and twisted metal she knew that she and Minion were lucky to be alive. The vision of Megamind's body impaled on the tower still haunted her, even with her knowledge that it had really been Minion all along, and she felt another roll of nausea in her stomach. Her attention was diverted as she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder and gave said shoulder a very gentle squeeze. She didn't need to look to know who it was and brought her own hand up to cover it before she turned her eyes to meet those warm brown ones.

"Code: we survived Minion." her voice thick.

"Code: yes we did." He said quietly and attempted a smile.

"Code: thanks for saving my life."

The fishy fellow smiled brightly to her, squeezing her shoulder again before he moved away and back to the table he and Megamind had been working at. She watched the two men before her and smiled to herself; there was something about almost dying together that brought you closer together, and she couldn't be any more thankful for the two people in her life right now. She felt a swell of pride as she watched them work together, proud of them for all they had accomplished and all they had set out to do.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Megamind had taken his city restoration project even farther than having the brainbots merely clean and repair what had been destroyed in battle; he had bought out an old abandoned mill and had it renovated, turning it into a set of apartments for those who were less fortunate. He wouldn't have someone else not having a home when they so desperately needed one and there was a building just sitting there to rot. He had already made quite the impression upon the city, and there were already many singing his praises. Of course, there were still the few who debated over his turn around; they claimed that he was still a villain. The trio had already known what to expect, but try as Minion and Roxanne might to reassure him, Megamind couldn't help but feel disheartened at those few who didn't accept him.

"Personally, I think his turnabout is completely and non-arguably real! Look at what he's done already! Not only did he save us from Titan but he's been completely restoring the city! We've all seen those funny little flying robots of his floating about the city cleaning up the mess caused by Titan."

"He's the one that created that freak! He's been torturing our city for years on end-"

"Maybe he only antagonized us because we never really gave him a chance."

Roxanne hated these open discussion news shows. But it was the only remotely interesting thing on, and even though their personal nanny fish had long since allowed them to be up and moving once more, right now all the two cared to do was just sit there together.

She snuggled back into Megamind's chest and let out a quiet sigh and he wrapped the blanket over her more tightly before he hugged her close to him once more. It always surprised her when he did things like this. He could be so secluded from others; he had lived under the alias of a villain; and yet he could be so affectionate towards her. Her eyes focused back to the television to find the man calling for Megamind's head was yelling again. She wished all the more that everyone could see this side of him. She wished even more that she could shield him from the ugly hatred of the world.

"The number one thing to realize is that at the end of the day he is still the one that killed Metro Man! This man shouldn't be celebrated! He should be executed!" The channel cut out before flashing to a different newscaster who was clearly trying to remain calm and act as if nothing were wrong, but the damage had been done. She had felt him tense up and shifted to look at him.

"Hey...don't listen to him. No matter what any of us do there will always be critics. But it's up to us to ignore them."

"It doesn't change that they think I'm a murderer." He said morosely. Roxanne frowned, brushing her bangs back.

"And look how many people have already forgiven you! There are so many people in this city that already love you. Just keep up what you're doing and everyone will."

He slumped back and sighed. This hadn't been the first time that someone screamed for his re-incarceration, but it was the violence of execution that struck him this time. Were there really people who hated him that badly?

"It's those few who don't who matter Roxanne. It's those few who believe I'm a murderer that stand between my life as a free man, or a convict." Roxanne couldn't help but form her own pout at his solemn mood. He had a point; and she knew that while so very many had already clearly taken to their new hero, there were still those others who would much rather see Megamind convicted.

"There has to be some way to get them to see otherwise."

"To do that you'd have to bring Music Mahn back from the dead...or you know..." he shrugged, and sunk back into the couch, slouching low. Roxanne, however, was struck by an idea.

It would take a bit of scheming on her part, but wasn't that why she was a "nosy reporter"? Attempting to look nonchalant she turned his wrist over, inspecting the time.

"Hmm..."

"Something the matter?"

"Can I borrow the car?" she asked.

"What?"

That question came from out of nowhere.

“I just have a quick errand to run... There are a few things I’d like to get before going back to work, and before the museum opening next weekend.” she smiled sweetly to him.

“Not that I mind at all, but I’m sure Minion wouldn’t mind doing that for you. Shouldn’t you still be resting?”

“Megs, I’m tired of resting. I’ve been resting for three weeks now. If I’m feeling well enough for you and Minion to start teaching me how to drive with the invisible mode, I think I’m okay to run a few errands, don’t you? I promise I won’t be too long.” He wasn't sure what she was planning but he conceded all the same; he trusted her after all. She swooped in and kissed his cheek before she leaped off the couch, heading to gather her things.

"I'll be back in time for dinner!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out* so.... hi. I hope you all liked this one!
> 
> Honestly, this chapter had me super nervous. Once I got cracking at it, it had me more nervous than the battle scene! 
> 
> For me, I never saw Megs as being an inexperienced virgin. I knew I had to get a backstory for it and one day this whole faceless third person was hatched! I had this whole vision of him learning from her, and then even having these random few come around. Let's be real here, Megs is lonely and has money. Before Roxanne came into Metro City and stole his heart, he wasn't exactly in the dating pool. He's the damn leader of the whole criminal underworld, keeps things in order and cracks some skulls if he needs to. It almost makes sense that there'd be a few seedy ladies out there who wouldn't mind sitting on his arm if it raised them up in the ranks, ya know? Nameless girl 1 wasn't one of those people but she was an opportunist in her own way. More of this will be explained in later chapters as well to an extent. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! I am so sorry this took so long!  
> Life hit and it hit HARD.  
> Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and supported! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Roxanne zipped the invisible car down the road, speeding away from the Lair and towards the outskirts on the opposite end of the city. She had been excited when Megamind had shown her the secret workings of the classic Hudson. It was much more convenient to be invisible; one could easily make it past cars without being seen, and of course, there was the even larger convenience of ignoring the speed limit. It made the journey to her destination that much shorter. Upon arriving at her destination she followed the same familiar path from before and knocked on the door, waiting. She could have just barged in like last time, but she needed to be professional about this. The door finally swung open and revealed a still scruffy Metro Man.

"Roxie?" She didn't give him a chance to say anything as she walked in without a word. "Come right in…” he trailed off as she brushed past him, “where's my little buddy?"

"He's not here Wayne."

"Ohh-kayy." Wayne eyed her nervously, curious as to why she was here, alone. Was she here to yell at him some more for breaking her trust the way that he had? Had something happened between her and the blue guy?

"I came here to talk," Roxanne said as she sat down upon one of the plush couches.

"Did he do something to hurt you?" Wayne took a step forward, unable to stop his protective side from seeping out. Try as he might, he had never been able to get Roxanne to be his girl. He had thought for sure they'd become a star couple to rival any other before them, but he had soon found out he was mistaken. Roxanne Ritchi was just not the damsel in distress type. His pride had been hurt at first, but he had soon learned that he could be okay with being her friend. In fact, she had turned out to be one of the best friends he could ask for. Behind the cameras, behind everything that people had wanted to see, the two were best friends. They both knew what the public thought they were, and they never denied nor confirmed those suspicions. Who were they to deny the crowd of some excitement? And yes, the rumors were great for both of their ratings. It had started off innocently enough; simply showing up as one another's plus ones to one event or another, sharing a few words on air after another “daring” rescue. As it was, their careers didn’t really allow for much of a social life, and neither of them really wanted to date anyone. So, with a few public appearances and coyly answered questions, the rumor was set. But they both knew where they stood with one another. She could drive him positively insane sometimes with her stubbornness, and he could make her angry with his larger than life ego; she would often get so angry at him she'd go off on hour-long rants, but at the end of the day, the pair remained friends. And it was that regard for her that made him as protective as he had always been. It had always bothered him he'd never been fully honest with her about his childhood, but then again he had never wanted to admit how much of a bully he had been back then. Heck, for a long time he never saw it as being a bully, his ego and his desire to be loved by everyone around had always gotten in the way of that. But as the years went by he had slowly begun to see the truth for what it was, and he didn't like it.

And yes, if he was completely honest with himself, he did feel envious at the fact that Roxanne now had someone else to be closer with than they would ever be.

He watched as Roxanne folded her arms and an eyebrow arched upwards at his question. Part of her was instantly glad that nearly all of her bruises had faded away; especially the ones that had been easily visible. She could only imagine Wayne's reaction if he had seen them. But even his concern wouldn't help him now; she had instantly prickled at Wayne's accusation.

"No. He didn't. But he might be in danger of getting hurt." She looked up to Wayne, her blue eyes meeting his. Slowly he walked to the couch opposite hers and plopped down into the seat. "A lot of people still believe that he killed you."

"Yeah and now a lot of people love him." He had seen the news the day Megamind had saved the city from Titan, and he'd been keeping an eye on it ever since. This meant he had also seen the debate earlier that day and the few other reports of those who didn't believe in such a thing as reformation.

"So you've seen the news then.”

"Kinda been hard not to."

"Then you know what they're saying about him! They're talking more jail time Wayne; because of _your_ lie."

"You know how it works Roxie, no matter what people will always believe what they want to believe." He had a sneaking suspicion of where she was going with this but he didn't dare to acknowledge it.

"You know, this could all be solved if you just fessed up to everyone." she played at inspecting her nails, glancing over at him nonchalantly. And there it was. Roxanne never was one to beat around the bush.

“Oh-ho-ho-ho no way, Roxie. No. No! Roxanne… no.” He repeated, emphasizing his refusal to comply. He could be such a child sometimes.

"And why not? You owe him! If he's really your "buddy" you'd be out there right now, telling the truth." Wayne's eyes met hers for but a second before looking away and shrugged his shoulders. "So that's it then? You're just going to hide out here for the rest of your life?"

"What do you want me to do Roxie? Fly back out there saying ‘Oh hey everybody, sorry I'm not really dead. That was all so I could take a break?’ Maybe I didn't think it all the way through sure, but it seemed pretty good then and I'm not complaining now. But I won't go back, Roxie. Because if I go back there one of two things will happen: either they'll want me as their hero again and I'm sorry, but like I said, I'm done; burnt out. Or, they'll hate me. I'd much rather be remembered as the beloved hero who perished trying to save someone, than as the fraud who lied to everyone."

"This is all about your ego? For once can't you just think about somebody besides yourself?" Wayne sat silently, saying nothing. "You can be so selfish! You act like you're some great hero, but deep inside you're still the same spoiled bully you’ve always been!" she snapped at him.

 _Ouch_. That was a hit below the belt...even more so because a voice inside of him nagged him that what she said was at least partially the truth.

“He told me everything you know. Everything.” He looked at her, seeing that glint in her eyes. Yup...she definitely knew. Might as well attempt to defend himself; pointless as it was.

“I… I was a stupid kid Roxanne. There’s no other excuse for it. I was spoiled and wanted approval and he just made it so easy.”

“That’s despicable. You’re supposed to protect people and instead, you made him a target, and now you’ve made it even worse. You owe him Wayne, and you owe me too." She said. The two stared off for a moment before he shook his head defiantly.

"I can't do it Rox... I won't. I'm done being the hero. The little guy's smart...he'll figure something out. He always does." He looked at her face, seeing it stiffen with anger. "He'll be fine, trust me." Their eyes locked at a stalemate. Well if he really wanted to do this the hard way Roxanne had come prepared. She sighed and leaned forward, bringing her hands together as she rested her elbows on her knees.

"Weren't you the one who admitted that you did a lot of terrible things to him? Don't you want to make it up to him? So why not this? For once lay your damned pride to the side, Wayne!" she held her gaze on him and he held his silence; looking grimmer as she spoke. He met her eyes once and then looked away, sulking at the floor. "So that's it then? You're just going to sit here alone for the rest of your life? Hiding out?" she asked. He sank deeper into his cushions at her words and folded his arms tightly across his broad chest, refusing to meet her gaze.

"I know you're feeling guilty. But are you really just going to sit here and let it eat away at you? Or do you really care so little?" He winced that time but still remained silent. He had no valid argument against her, so why bother? And there was a large part of him that did not want to own up to the truth of his lie. "Fine then; I guess you leave me no choice." she placed her hands on her lap, straightening her back.

"What are you talking about?" his gaze snapped to her.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but since clearly you're not going to come willingly...I have more than enough evidence to tell everyone that you're really alive."

"Yeah, good luck with that.” he snorted “You know how they are. And they know what they saw, which was me; being killed on television."

"Exactly, Wayne: _television_ ; which is why it would be very easy to convince them about what's really the truth. I'm a good reporter, Wayne, they trust what I tell them. And-" she cut in past any interjection he began to attempt to make, speaking very slowly so as to make her point exceedingly clear, "they all think that for five years I was your girl. They’re easily swayed, you know that better than anybody. It'd be plenty easy to convince them you've been hiding out. I could tell them all sorts of secrets...and all sorts of lies. I know where all the skeletons are hidden, Wayne." She paused again, staring him down, her face set like stone. He'd seen her like this plenty of times before, fierce and unwavering, ready to go to battle. He'd seen her go up against villains other than just Megamind; shady businessmen and corrupt politicians, skeezy coworkers and even a few other minor crime lords. He knew she wasn't bluffing, and couldn't help the tightening in his throat.  
  
"And then, of course, there's the recorded evidence...right there, in my bag," She nodded to the bag she had placed on the coffee table. He hadn't paid it any mind at first, why should he after all? It was just a normal purse; black, leather and nondescript. "...I've had a recorder in there this whole time, and then there’s the camera on my pin right here.” She brushed her fingers just next to the pin on her cardigan. “You might remember them from that undercover piece I did a few years back. All it would take is just a few minutes of your voice playing on the air to let everyone know that you're a fraud."

"You wouldn't..."

"I'm not above blackmail Wayne. I don't like to do it, but I'm not above it." She paused for a moment to let the gravity of her words sink in. "The new Museum opens this Saturday; that gives you one week. You let the city know that you're still alive, or I will." Her voice was low; dangerous. Roxanne held all the power. She stared back at him and saw the fear deep in his eyes. She hated to be so cruel to her friend, but this was a necessary evil. She stood and snatched up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. She made to leave but stopped right behind his couch, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do the right thing, Wayne." Roxanne got back into the car and noticed the time. She flicked the radio on and turned to the KMCP-affiliated radio station. If she’d timed it right, the station would still be airing the live afternoon report. Keeping one hand on the wheel she dug out the new cell phone that Megamind had so graciously whipped up for her and dialed the number that she knew by heart.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Miss Ritchi hasn't returned yet, Sir?"

"She said she had some errands to run, I'm sure she'll be ba-"

"Hi there Tom! How's everything going down at the station?" Both aliens’ heads snapped to the television that had previously been ignored. The afternoon news had come on and a dark-haired middle-aged reporter sat at the news desk, looking off camera for a crew member's confirmation. Megamind reached over for the remote and turned up the volume.

"Is that Roxanne Ritchi? Roxanne! We all miss you here! How've you been? We've heard rumors you left that day with Megamind and that you've been residing with him for these past three weeks!"

"Everything's been going really great Tom, thanks! We were definitely beat up pretty badly but I'm on the mend, and Megamind is as great as ever. I was under some of the best medical care you'll find in this city. We are both excited to get the new museum opened. And I'm sure you've already seen the clean-up progress that's been underway." Of course, he had, there wasn't a soul in the city who could ignore the many brain bots that had been buzzing about cleaning up the mess, and rebuilding the fallen towers and other structures. The cleaning and opening of many buildings had been headlining the news ever since.

"We have indeed, and I'm sure I speak for the city when I say we are extremely grateful."

"Well, just you wait, Metrocity because that's only one of the many plans that are brewing!" Tom chuckled for a moment, unsure if he had heard her right but at the same time was too excited for her call to care.

"Sounds swell Rox. So when can we expect to see our star reporter again?"

"I'll be back on Saturday for Megamind’s inauguration as the city’s Defender. Before the inaugural ball, you'll get that exclusive interview I promised everyone! It's sure to be something great." Tom chuckled and shook his head in amusement. Everyone knew this side of Roxanne Ritchi all too well.

"You sound like you've got something really big planned Roxanne! Care to give us a hint?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Tom." Megamind stared at the screen, his mouth hanging open. Anything else being said just fell on deaf ears. How many times had she just referenced the pair of them? She hadn't tried to hide the fact they were together...if anything she pushed it into the open even more, and with pride at that! She referenced more plans that he had been coming up with and that they would be attending the ball that he honestly had to be convinced to go to. He felt his heart swell. Minion looked from the screen to his friend, mouth agape, and saw the goofy smile plastered onto Megamind's face. Minion had only just caught Roxanne's slip and wondered if his friend had as well. He couldn't remember a time that Roxanne had ever used one of Megamind's funny pronunciations of words, but he chalked it up to the pair having spent so much time together. Once more he took in the positively love-sick gaze on his best friend's face and smirked.

"Should I give you and the television some time alone then Sir?"

"Oh...shut up Minion!" Megamind laughed before he turned his attention back to the television; daydreaming about his ladylove.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Roxanne pulled into the garage, climbing from the car. She noticed the silence first. A pair of brainbots floated in, greeting her before rushing off to the living area of the Lair, more than likely going to inform the boys that she was home. But no one else came to greet her...that was odd. Maybe they were just busy?

"I'm back!"

...nothing.

"Megs? Minion? Where are you guy- _aiiii_!" Roxanne let out a yell of surprise when a pair of arms swooped in from behind, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around in circles. Her shout of surprise turned into a laugh and he set her down, spinning her about to face him. His smile spread across his entire face, his eyes alight. He kissed her swiftly before moving to capture her in his arms once more, squeezing her tightly.

"You wonderful amazing beautiful person you!"

"I should leave more often if you're going to be my welcome wagon every time." She smirked. He placed her back to her feet, his bright eyes meeting hers.

"I was watching the news Miss Ritchi. You do of course realize you publicly announced our relationship." He gave her that old familiar smirk that she had seen so many times before. Smirk wasn't even the right word to describe it really; if anything it was more of a smolder.

"Well, why not? There's nothing to hide. And I figure it will really get everyone excited for your debut and the museum and everything." Anything else she was going to say was stopped as a hand rested on her hip and he pulled her forward, bringing her into his chest. He moved in, capturing her mouth in a kiss. The weeks they had spent together had awakened a dormant hunger in the pair of them and it was growing ever harder to control. She returned with fervor, and as they wrapped themselves around the other they felt a shift in their kiss. It had moved to something more sensual and heated. Her hands were glad for the casual shirt they were curled into; sweaters were so much easier to grasp than leather. His own hands were occupied as well, one cradling the back of her head while the other gripped her hip. Slowly he trailed his lips from her mouth and down her jawbone before coming to a rest on her neck. The hair of his goatee ticked her as his lips nipped at the skin of her neck. Hands twisted themselves into clothing and hair and a hungry growl escaped his throat. His arm wrapped around her back, bringing her in closer, tipping her back. She couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her throat as his lips continued to play along the skin under her earlobe and-

"Sir?” Minion’s voice rang out from the intercom speaker above. Megamind paused and slowly withdrew his lips from her neck. “Sir, I need to speak with you! Now!”

“Minion, I swear, I will flush you,” Megamind growled under his breath as he had to pull away from a giggling Roxanne.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Sir, if I have told you once I’ve told you a thousand times, to clean out your pockets.” Minion was waiting in the front hall for him, arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently. Megamind sighed and rolled his eyes. Was this really what Minion had interrupted him for?

“Now now Filet Mignon… I’ve been a busy man lately, you know that! What was it this time? A pen? Another battery? Chapstick?” All joking aside Megamind would never forget the earful and a half he had received from Minion after forgetting the unassuming little tube of lip balm in his pocket.

“Something a bit more serious than that I’m afraid.” Minion said gravely and unfolded his arms to display a single glowing blue cube in his hand. “Any clue as to what this might be? Or should I say who?”

“Whom?”

“Who,” Minion countered.

“Potato tomato pish posh semantics Minion. What is this all about? I was rather busy.” Megamind rolled back onto his heels, cocking a hip boredly.

“This, Sir, is a particular museum curator you may or may not have dehydrated, and then later shoved into your pocket and then shoved into the very bottom of the hamper. Sound familiar?” he practically shoved the little cube under Megamind’s nose. Megamind gulped, his eyes growing wide and his cocky smirk sliding from his face as he cautiously took the cube into his own grasp.

“It’s just a good thing I found it before starting the wash or we really would have had a problem. Not like stealing someone’s life won’t cause enough problems as it is.”

“Wait… so that’s-” Roxanne had been standing by quietly, entertained enough by the exchange between Megamind and Minion. Once she realized exactly just who that cube was, she couldn’t ignore the discomfort niggling in her stomach. She never knew Bernard, not really. The few times she had met him he’d always been rude and short with her. How she had never questioned his personality change sooner she’d never know; perhaps at the time, she had assumed he was originally shy and had opened up to her in his excitement of their project.

“Indeed it is. In all of the excitement of everything he sort of just slipped my mind.”

“We need to rehydrate him... “

“I could just have one of the brainbots drop him off in a fountain, or wake him up on the rooftop of his building?”

“Sir!”

“Kidding!” Megamind flinched, chuckling in a way that said he had not at all been kidding. He groaned, looking back and forth between Roxanne and Minion. “This is going to be an incredibly uncomfortable conversation.”

Uncomfortable only just barely scraped the surface. They’d chosen to re-hydrate him downstairs in the lab; there was no reason for Megamind to give away all of his secrets after all. Bernard came to, still in the middle of the sentence he’d been saying at the time of dehydration. At first, there was a lot of confusion, a lot of anger, and even more typical Bernard rudeness.

“Well, I suppose this means my career is ruined, thanks to you.” Bernard sneered at Megamind. “Not that I even have one to go back to. Also thanks to you, I’m sure.” Megamind pulled at his collar uncomfortably, having changed back into his typical “villain” regalia. This was not at all the way he wanted this conversation to go.

“Well, not strictly. The new museum will still need a curator. Thus far the previous employees had been in charge of preparing for the opening.”

“Oh swell,” Bernard rolled his eyes, sneering nastily. “So even more work for me to handle then. I’m sure those idiots have made a complete mess of the place. Can I at least get a ride there? It’s the least you can do after taking my life away from me.”

“Oh-uhm… yes, ce-certainly. Of course.” Megamind stuttered awkwardly.

“Minion, if you would, please?” He stood quietly as Minion escorted the sour man away and waited until he was certain it was just him and Roxanne before sighing heavily, rubbing the ache between his eyes. “That man is unbelievably unpleasant....”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was late, and Roxanne was still seated in the library. Her laptop was open to the document she had been working on for hours and she sighed, erasing a few lines and retyping them. She rubbed at her tired eyes, knowing she was going to regret staying up so late in the morning.

"Hard at work, my lovely reporter?" he kept his voice soft as he stepped into the room; he didn't want to spook her. She turned to him and smiled, nodding her head.

"I just want to finish up my bit for the opening of the museum. It has to be perfect." She turned back to the screen, noting that it was now the middle of the night. He smiled at how she strived for perfection and bent his head down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"I say again, with all the intelligence and work ethic you possess you would have made an excellent evil queen." He chuckled teasingly into her ear, his breath moving her hair and tickling her skin. He seemed intent on continuing exactly where they had left off earlier and moved to kiss the soft skin behind her ear, making her shiver. She turned her head to find his mouth and their lips met with an instant synchronization. He spun her chair around and bent down to kiss her soundly, cradling her head in both his hands. Roxanne raised her hands to rest at his sides and rose to stand, trailing one of her hands up his chest. Slowly though, her brain was diverted to a sound that had not been there before.

Megamind pulled away from their kiss slowly, resting his forehead on her shoulder with a heavy sigh. It was one of the alarms going off, alerting him to trouble in the city. He had installed them the moment he was well again, ready and eager to protect the city he had for so long been shunned from.

"Blast..." he slowly unwound himself from her, turning his head to look towards the door and then back to her, clearly struggling with the desire to stay with her and his duty to the city. He grudgingly untangled from her, shifting to set her back onto the chair he had stolen her from. He looked at her with that old theatrical look he had used so many times before, his voice deep and serious.

"It would seem that once more I must be torn away from you Temptress; the city needs me. But I will return to you."

"I'll be waiting." She returned his theatrics, placing her hand over her heart as she smiled to him. His smile changed then, his eyes full of such love and admiration for the woman before him. He leaned down slowly, gently placing his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her up into a gentle kiss.

"We shouldn't be long." He kissed her forehead and stood straight once more, turning to call out for Minion to gather their things and start the car. He stopped at the door, turning back to look to Roxanne, who was sitting still in her chair; she had turned back to her work but her eyes were unfocused as she chuckled to herself and ran her thumb over her lips. He felt proudly smug at the effect he had on her. "And as for you Miss Ritchi, get some rest. You wouldn’t want to fall asleep while on the air tomorrow.”

When the duo returned much later that night they shuffled off towards their respective rooms, an exhausted wave their last exchange. When the hero entered his room he was greeted with a most unexpected sight. Roxanne had not turned in for the night as he had expected but had instead taken to laying on the bed, on his side no less, her laptop sat open on her stomach. He crept over as quietly as he could and picked up her laptop, closing it before placing it on the side table. He tried as gently as he could to shift her and retrieve the blankets from under her to cover her, but she stirred; her eyes openings slowly as they came to focus on him.

"You're back...I must have fallen asleep." He smirked to her,

"As you should have."

"What took so long?"

"Just a simple bank robbery; one of them tried to run for it though."

"How'd you catch him?"

"That can be discussed in the morning. But for now, this bed is calling my name, and it clearly is calling you back," he smirked as he watched her eyes fighting between sleep and awake.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Finally, Saturday had arrived, and Roxanne awoke not to the normal sounds of the alarm clock blasting or of brain bots flying in to greet her with coffee, but to panicked voices. Well; one panicked voice and one trying to calm it. She stretched as she left the room, following the voices down into the kitchen. It was there she found Megamind running around frantically and speaking rapidly. She knew when he was like this that it wasn't very likely for anyone else to get a word in edgewise and she instead looked to Minion, who was standing near the stove, hands busy with a pan of eggs.

"What's going on?"

"Sir only just realized that the opening of the Megamind museum would entail that Megamind makes a speech." The fish rolled his eyes, handing the reporter her breakfast. "Omelet?" he offered casually as if there weren't currently a screaming blue alien running about the kitchen.

"Thanks, Minion." She sat at the breakfast bar, her eyes moving to the frantic alien man. After a few patient bites of her food she sighed.

"Megamind? Hellooo?" he continued to pace around, his words about completely unprepared and being thought of as a sham of a hero carrying over hers. "Megs? Meeh-eegs?… Mykael!"

That snapped him out of it. He turned, taking a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

"Sit down and eat would ya? We have to get going eventually." She smirked to him, shoving his plate in his direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting to need to give a real speech!"

"Well, what did you think would happen?"

"I thought I'd go out there, say a few short words, and leave it at that. What more do they need to hear?" he flicked his hand in frustration.

"You realize you'll need to speak during the interview too, right?" she teased him. "And since when do you get nervous? Aren't you all about presentation?"

"Well, this is different! This is the first time I'll really stand before them as a hero..." He paused, seeing the expressions on their faces.

"It's not the same as well...Speaking live in.." his eyes darted between his two friends, looking at their amused smiles and he sighed, slumping back. "Oh fine."

It was nearing noon and Megamind was finally calmed and dressed in his new suit, compliments of Minion. It differed from his normal suits of capes and high collars. If anything it resembled that of what his parents might have worn. A thin collar was fitted halfway up his neck, with a comfortable slit in the front, while the rest of the smooth black material clung to his body; thin blue seams lined his arms and legs. His trademark lightning bolt was set across his chest. Even his boots were different; slim and tall as opposed to the spiked chunky ones he usually wore. Roxanne would have said he looked handsome if said reporter hadn't been occupied with tearing apart her closet. It was funny really, how she had moved so much into the Lair without realizing it. Megamind stepped into the doorway of her room and had to duck as a dress went sailing over his head. He looked around and smirked.

"You know Miss Ritchi if you wanted your room to have looked different you only need to have asked."

"I can't find it! Where did it go?" she stepped deeper into the closet, continuing her search.

"Where did what go?"

"The outfit I was going to wear today! I just got it back from the dry cleaners and it was all set and now I can't find it." she huffed in frustration.

"Well why not wear this?" the voice was Minion's. He stepped into the room, wearing an oddly guilty smile. Roxanne turned to see him holding a garment bag.

"Minion, what are you up to?" she stood, looking to him with a curious expression. With a smile Minion unzipped the bag to reveal an off-the-shoulder dress of deep blue, with a belt and straps of black. Roxanne stepped forward to reach for the dress, momentarily speechless. It was a perfect twin of the old red one she had so adored, now in colors to match the new hero of the city. It was, in a word; perfect. She knew she had another dress ready to go for the ball later, purposefully kept a secret between Minion and Roxanne. But she had not been expecting this at all!

"Minion. It's perfect! Thank you!" she couldn't stop herself from hugging the large robotic body before she turned around, practically skipping to the bathroom. No sooner did she have it on that the words "fantastic fish" floated through the closed door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Megamind paced behind the brick wall that had been set up for him to burst through, his hands wringing in front of him. He was all about presentation, but it was one thing when you were the one running the show and knew what to expect. It was another thing entirely to barge out there in front of the very crowd that used to hate you.

"You look, nervous kid." Said a gruff voice. Megamind turned and was surprised to see the Warden standing there. The white-haired man approached him, his eyes looking him up and down. "You look good Blue."

"Thank you, Warden." He swallowed nervously to which David laughed, clapping his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Megamind. You may not have had the easiest of times growing up- a lot of which I blame myself for."

"Sir-"

"No, I'm taking the blame for that one." He put a hand up; silencing anything that Megamind was going to cut through with.

"I should have realized the sham that school was before it was too late." He looked to Megamind and his expression softened. In his mind, he was imagining that vivacious little boy with the bright green eyes and a curiosity for life. When that little blue baby landed in the yard of the jail he knew he wouldn't be able to give him up; he had started with the best intentions of just giving the boy a safe haven, away from the clutches of the government or anyone else who might want to do him harm. However, while he would never have admitted it openly, one look into those round green eyes and he was sunk. The adoption papers were signed, dozens of calls and deals made, and the small baby from across the galaxy was made an official protected citizen of the United States and official son to David Pearce. It was a difficult balance to find between warden and father. He always attempted to keep up his same tough exterior as a warden, but there were times when that wall broke and he became a father, soothing a sick stomach or comforting fears in dark thunderstorms. He had always blamed himself for the bullying Megamind had endured in school, and David had always kicked himself for not taking Megamind out of the school sooner than he had. They’d hired on a private tutor as he entered his teen years, but by then the damage had already been done. If he had acted sooner, who knows how differently things may have turned out? It had nearly killed him the first time he had to put the young man behind bars. He had fought many times before then to get Megamind second chances, to lessen the severity of his "crimes"; but eventually, the courts and the city wouldn't take no, and he was forced to lock him up. It was only after the multiple times Megamind continued to break out and land back in jail that David began to grow sterner with him. He felt like any parent with an out of control teenager; always worrying about his well being and his best interests, even when he knew that the punishments were required, if not necessary.

"I'm not one for words Blue, but I'm damn proud of you. You've turned yourself around, and you're finally being yourself again. And just look at you now; a hero!" the man chuckled, clapping Megamind's shoulder again. The pair's eyes met for a moment and the warden chuckled once more, shaking his head in amusement. Megamind returned his smile, feeling once more like a small child who had impressed his father. He remembered fondly the words his birth father had said just moments before his pod had taken off, and finally knew the word he had missed... "You're destined for greatness." Funny how it all came together now. David gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze, ruffling his sleeve.

"Now go out there, and show 'em what you're made of kid."

"Yes, sir." He smiled to the man as he turned, walking away to head back into the crowd. Megamind turned now, looking to the wall. From the speakers he could hear the mayor's voice, introducing him. He reached down for his de-gun, and took aim at the stark white brick in front of him before bursting out into a sea of deafening cheers.

"Hello, Metrocity! Put your hands in the air!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I cant promise anything super regular schedule wise but I hope to have the next chapter up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I've worked especially hard on this chapter and I sincerely hope you all like it! This chapter alone is exactly why I had to up the rating of my fic. I make no apologies and give no warnings... we're all adults here right? ;)

All around them the crew busied about, setting up lights and boom mics. A young woman with an asymmetrical black bob finished brushing a bit of powder under his eyes and smiled at him encouragingly before moving away. Megamind shifted in his chair once more, growing impatient. His eyes trailed across the room, watching Roxanne laugh loudly at something a tall blonde woman said to her and smacked at her arm, obviously playfully scandalized by whatever had been said, judging by the way the blonde woman arched her eyebrows.

"Y-you were great out there Mr. Megamind sir."

"Well thank you uh..."

"Ne-Neil, sir." Said the young man. Megamind shifted his attention back to the quivering young man that stood beside him. He was a gangly thing; that was for sure. He had already stuttered out twice now since they'd first been introduced that he was an intern for the station. Megamind wasn't entirely sure if Neil was intimidated by him or instead by the mere act of talking to others in general. He gave the young man a patient smile; after all, if he was going to be the good guy now, he had to start somewhere. Neil handed him a glass of water with shaking hands, his shirtfront a clear indicator that he’d spilled at least once before delivery. Megamind smiled politely, placing the glass on the table at his side, and sighed in relief as Roxanne hurried over to him.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" he responded, gulping down the sudden lump in his throat.

"And we're live; in five.. Four.. three..." from behind the cameras, their cameraman gave the signal that they were on the air. Megamind hadn’t been entirely sold on the idea of a live interview; he wasn’t entirely sure how comfortable he felt putting his personal life on public display. He’d wanted to pre-record the interview, leave the opportunity to edit out any awkward moments or questions he’d rather leave unanswered. Roxanne has assured him her questions were entirely professional and that he had the option to not answer anything if he desired. He trusted her implicitly and finally, albeit begrudgingly, he'd agreed.

"Hello and good afternoon. I'm Roxanne Ritchi. What is a hero? A storybook fable? Someone with fantastic powers and noble qualities only? There are many different kinds of heroes; there are those who hear the call for help and arrive every time, like our police and fire rescue. There are those who put themselves on the frontlines for our country no matter the risk. There are others whom the public deems a hero in their search for hope. And finally… there are those who have the courage to change and be the hero we need. I’m with one of those heroes now. The new defender of Metro City; Megamind.” The shot opened out to focus on the blue defender.

“That was quite a presentation you gave earlier! It seems you're settling into the hero role comfortably." Roxanne flashed a smile at him. Megamind chuckled, crossing an ankle over his knee as he rested his elbows on the armrests of his chair.

"Yes, dare I say I think it suits me better than my previous occupation?"

"Well from that crowd earlier, I'm sure everyone agrees with that. But why don't we get to know the real you? There are an awful lot of books out there that claim to know the truth, yet they all seem to differ in "fact". How about we get down to who the real Megamind is?"

He chuckled and shook his head, ever the charismatic showman.

"First of all, let me just say that almost everything inside of those books is false. It's obvious that I am an alien, there's no need to skirt around that. When I was an infant my home was sucked in by a black hole, and in a last ditch effort to save me my parents sent me in a roughly made pod to Earth. Through a series of...interesting circumstances, to say the least, my escape pod landed in the jail yard. That was where I grew up."

Roxanne could hear the mutters and whispers of the crew and she fed off of it. "A jail? Sort of an unorthodox place to raise a child isn't it?"

"Well yes. But for someone like me, it was probably the safest... the Warden kept me there rather than risk certain governmental agencies coming for me."

This was good, stick to the basic facts. It was true that he’d spent the majority of his childhood within the prison walls. They had tried for a short time to live at the Warden’s small apartment with some success before things fell apart again. But the public didn’t need to know such details for now.

"Was it at least a happy childhood?" Roxanne prompted.

"Oh yes." He smiled fondly. "I had my minion, the Warden, and the men who found me became a sort of surrogate uncles. They raised me; kept me happy... and the Warden gave me access to as many books as I asked for.” He paused a second, his gaze seeing some far off memory as he chuckled. "I swear as a child I got almost anything I asked for."

"So, a warm bed, family... a father figure?" Roxanne looked to him and he gave a nod, the hint of a smile still on his lips, knowing the direction she was going. After all, they were here to clear his name as well.

"How about school? It's been reported that when you were in grade school you blew up your school, which I find it very hard to believe. What is it that these books have wrong?" Roxanne asked him.

"School was... a rather difficult time. Many children get bullied in school, but I got the worst of it; obviously for my difference in appearance and my home life. It was there that I met Metro Mahn once more."

"Once more?" Roxanne smirked, she knew this story well, but couldn't wait for the news to break to the rest of the city. She knew it was a risk, sharing a secret of Wayne's as well; but if the rest of the city hadn't already figured out that he was not of this world they were idiots.

"Oh yes, you see _his_ was the pod that threw mine off track. My planet was not the only one being sucked into a black hole. Had it not been for him, I could have been the heir to the Scott fortune." Megamind chuckled and arched an eyebrow, tilting his head playfully.

"So this meeting in school became a sort of reunion then. How did that fare out?"

"Well...like any children we were competitive. But things generally went wrong for me... something always happened to turn it all in his favor. I quickly became the laughingstock of the classroom. There wasn't a day I didn't spend in that corner for even something as innocent as tripping over my own two feet into another child and being accused of tackling somebody instead. "

"It went past bullying then?"

"You could say that. Metro Man became the poster boy for golden stars; everyone including the teacher favored him. I became an outcast, the black sheep. It wasn't just your normal bullying anymore." His eyebrows creased. From behind the cameras, you could hear a pin drop; everyone was so tied to his words. "It was then that I made the decision that if all I could do was bad, I might as well just be bad. And no, I never blew up the school. They made fun of my blue skin so often that I wanted them to feel how it felt to be blue as well. It was a paint bomb, simple and completely safe. I was understandably expelled, of course, and was homeschooled from then on. I suppose after that you can say I became your typical rebellious teenager before moving on to more... villainous motives."  
Roxanne stared at him for a moment. It always crushed her heart to hear of how he had been treated in school, how not a single soul reached out to be his friend, how not even the teacher stood up for him but instead condoned to his bullying and punishment. And it never failed to make her angry at how he had been treated since, how his name had been smeared and he’d been all but shunned by society. Everyone had always wanted him to apologize for becoming the "monster", but no one ever seemed to apologize for turning him into one.

She cleared her throat gently, brushing her hair behind her ear. "For most of your life, you've stayed away from others; save for when you kidnapped me and challenged Metro Man of course." She paused a moment to offer a small smile. "Why? You could have led a different life... I'm sure most anyone would agree that you could have become a world-famous inventor with everything you've come up with. So why not let everything that happened in school drop? Why avoid everyone?"

She watched his expression drop and quickly feared her question had gone too far. She saw how his eyes flashed, trying to hide his true feelings, and knew he was thinking of his upbringing; of how he had been raised in jail and bullied as a child, of how he had been shunned as a teen and had felt that he had no other future but to be a villain. She knew various points of his life were flashing through that brilliant mind at a million miles a second, depicting every shun and every scream, every time he was blamed, and every time he had defied the law. She thought back to the picture of a lonely little boy, pushed out by the rest of his class, his shoulders hunched up to his ears; she thought of the way he shrank in on himself after their fight in the rain; it had been the pained look of someone trying to shrink himself out of the world as if he offended it merely by existing.

She was about to move on to a different question when he inhaled and opened his mouth to speak. His voice was softer now, more serious.

"It's hard to get close to people when you have lost all your self-worth. Pushing people away soon becomes second nature and even though you don't mean to, you find yourself picking arguments about things you really could care less about. It becomes so easy; push them away before they can get too close, build up your walls. It feels so safe that way. You build up a hard exterior, hoping to the heavens no one will see that you’re breaking inside, while desperately secretly hoping that someone will if only to save you. You cling onto the ones you love for dear life, hoping that maybe they can help you find some sunlight during the storm. But, you soon realize that the ones you love most are the ones you shove away from the most. All relationships become a lose-lose battle as you fight to keep them close to you while being too afraid to truly let them in and through it all, you make it so easy for them to just walk away. You've pushed them away enough, why should they stay? You push and fight until they have no choice but to leave."

"You're referring to your relationships with Minion and the Warden? Maybe even Metro Man himself? What more can you tell us about that?"

He smiled fondly at her, she too could be included in the list.

"We had our fun he and I... battling for Metrocity. Somewhere though, it became less of a competition and more of a game. It was a show for everyone else, maybe even for ourselves. We never intentionally aimed to hurt one or the other. What would have been the fun in that? The game would have ended."

"Seems like somewhere along the line you two became friends." Roxanne echoed her words from not so long ago.

"I suppose you can say we did."

“You’ve fought over one hundred battles with Metro Man, and aside from some slight property damage, which could be equally blamed on the pair of you, no one before has ever been killed or even hurt. Not a single bystander. You’ve made threats, but you’ve never hurt a single resident of Metro City. In fact, most of the buildings leveled during your battles have been empty and due for demolition or tied to rather unsavory companies in the city. Actions which seem almost more vigilante than villain.”

Roxanne has been reporting on Megamind for years; even before the hint of an attraction started she’d been researching everything he’d done. She’d caught on early how often Wayne was just as guilty for the destruction of public property during their battles, if not more; but the blame always landed solely on Megamind’s shoulders.

Megamind chuckled at her observation. "Yes, I guess I never was particularly good at being a villain, was I?” Leave it to Roxanne to figure out all of his secrets. He'd planned the majority of their battles away from the most populated areas of the city; setting the stage in the abandoned warehouse district. There had been earlier battles before the pair were as polished in their game where more public buildings had been destroyed, but a majority of that destruction had come from Wayne flying through the building or throwing Megamind's inventions on top of them. Megamind had always ensured that his brainbots kept citizens away from the "fighting ring". There had also been the rare occasion where he'd found lucrative businesses hiding behind a front and decided that just wouldn't do; if they didn't want to play by the strict rules set by The Overlord, then they didn't get to play at all.

"So what happened that day at the fake observatory?" Roxanne inquired. Now she was toeing her own line. She had made a deal with Wayne and she wasn't going to break that yet; his time still wasn't up.

"My biggest accident to date. I never meant to ever kill him. I never tried to kill anybody. I guess the whole time, while I acted the villain, I never would have once intentionally brought harm to anybody. I've never been sorrier for anything I've done; I not only killed this city's hero...I killed my friend too."

They paused again, hearing the whispers through the studio. For a brief second Roxanne and Megamind's eyes met and knew that the city would believe that they too believed Wayne to be dead.

"And Titan?"

"A stupid experiment; I grew bored without a hero to fight. What was the point of being the villain of Metrocity if I didn't have a hero to battle for it? So using DNA found on an old cape of Metro Man's, I compiled his powers into a single pill. Then under accidental circumstances, while trying to...protect my home from someone who had broken in, it was accidentally injected into the one Hal Schtewart or Titan."

"Titan; the hero turned villain. That certainly wasn't a part of the plan." Roxanne smirked, hoping her blush didn't show when he mentioned the 'break-in', and Megamind chuckled, shaking his head.

"Certainly not, no. My plan was to have him take up the reins as the new defender of the city… to give my life purpose again. He chose to use those powers to take over the city himself, in an effort to have control over those who had looked down on him before."

"And that was when you stepped in as the hero." Roxanne smiled fondly to him. "You saved me, and you saved the city; seems like you made some choices of your own."

"I never really imagined myself playing the hero...that was always his job. I never thought anyone would have ever believed in me anyway...I had never been given that chance."

"Well, it looks like this would be your turn to have a chance as the hero then, wouldn't it?" she smiled to him.

"Indeed. And I promise to do my very best to continue to protect the city of Metrocity and its people." He nodded seriously to her, but his eyes flashed something more, something only she could pick up. He would protect the people and the city, but she would be the first priority on his list, and he would never let her be in danger again.

"Well...thank you for taking the time to talk to us all today. But I do believe you have an inaugural ball to be getting to?"

"Yes, I suppose I do." He smiled with a nod and Roxanne turned her focus to the cameras now.

"This has been Roxanne Ritchi meeting live with Metro City's own hero Megamind. You've been watching KCMP News, 8…”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the interview, Megamind and Roxanne returned to her now fully repaired apartment. It had been ready for her to move back in for well over a week now, but she kept finding new excuses to stay at the Lair. Tonight her excuse remained that most of her stuff was already at the Lair, and it would be silly to trudge back to her apartment after the long busy night they would have, but it would serve well as a place to grab a quick lunch and get changed before the ball.

Metro City would generally have a few elegant affairs every year; the New Years Eve party courtesy of the Scott Family and the “Harvest Masquerade” thrown every Halloween weekend. The first inaugural ball had originally been held when Metro Man had officially taken up the mantle of “Hero”, and the entire city was excited at the opportunity to dress up and celebrate.  
After they had indulged in a quick lunch, Minion shooed Megamind up the stairs to change in Roxanne’s bedroom and ushered Roxanne into the bathroom. They’d worked especially hard to keep the dress a secret from the new hero, and they were not about to spill the beans now.

It was nearly an hour later that Roxanne finally emerged from the bathroom; Minion had spent the better part of that hour helping her to masterfully apply her makeup and set her hair just right, leaving to allow her the privacy needed to change into her dress. She finally exited as a vision in dark blue. The off-the-shoulder floor-length gown hit her shoulders just right, accentuating her collar bones; the deep v-neck front was daring enough, but it was the even deeper cut in the back that was truly risque. The point of the V cut dangerously low, ending just above the divot in her back near the end of her spine. The dress hugged her body tightly down to her thighs before flaring out in a mermaid cut, the silken material dancing with every step.

Megamind was just coming down the stairs as she looked up at him and tripped at the sight before her. She had seen him in a vast array of impressive costumes before, but this was altogether new and different and entirely exciting.

Gone were the leathers and spikes.

Gone was the cape.

He was dressed, instead, in slim pressed dress pants of dark charcoal grey and a matching vest set over a crisp white dress shirt. His normal boots had been replaced by shining dress shoes. His shirt collar, true to character, was popped up; but on him, it looked right. He fiddled with the lightning-bolt cufflink on his wrist as he paused on the stairs, entirely unaware of Roxanne quite openly gaping at him.

“You might want to try inhaling now, Miss Ritchi.” Minion whispered to her. She snapped out of her reverie and shook her head, blinking. Megamind looked up to her and went slack-jawed as his eyes roved up and down her form. A smile curled at his lips as she did a flirtatious turn, exposing her back to him. If her beauty alone hadn’t been enough, the deep cut of the dress truly did him in. He stumbled his way down the stairs and hurried over to her in large strides.

“Miss Ritchi…. You’re beautiful.” he took her hands, kissing her knuckles affectionately. Roxanne blushed, her smile stretching wide

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It seemed that everyone who was anyone was at the inaugural ball, as well as many of the citizens of Metro City who had managed to snag a ticket. Everyone wanted a chance to shake the hand of their hero or snag a picture or an autograph from him. And if it wasn't Megamind, it was Minion; whose food had quickly become the talk of the town. How he had managed it, Roxanne would never know, but he'd supplied the recipes and many of the dishes for the vast array of food on display. Already he'd been approached by several chefs and culinary magazines, begging him for lessons, interviews, and seminars.

A shining brass band played throughout the evening, adding to the rich and lively atmosphere around them.

Dinner was but halfway through when a man drunkenly stumbled up to Megamind, his words slurring as he tripped into another table. His words were so slurred in fact that it was nearly impossible to understand him.

"....this blue freak as our hero. Who t' hell d'you think you are? Acting like some hot shot?" he staggered and caught himself on the table's edge. He glared at Megamind.

"Sir...I think you've indulged a bit too much. Why don't you go sit back down?" Megamind reasoned with him calmly, his voice even.

“Fuck you,” the man spat “d’nno who the 'ell you think you are. Yer no hero... Yer jus’ a murderin’ freak. You should be fuckin’ dead… they shoulda given you the chair long ago.”

“Sir, I think that’s quite enough,” Roxanne said sternly as she stood up. Her eyes glanced around the room, searching for one of the police officers she knew were stationed in the room.  
The man looked to Roxanne, sneering nastily as his gaze flicked up and down her body.

"Don't you talk to me like that! You're the skank tha's fuckin' him! He killed Metro Man! You probably helped! It was probably all part of your plan! Stupid slut prob’ly been fucking him this whole time!”

“This is the last time I’ll ask you nicely to take your seat,” Megamind said through grit teeth, his hand slowly moving to the back of his waistband where’d he’d tucked the De-Gun for the evening.

“I’m gonna do what they shoulda done long ago!” the man slurred, rummaging in his coat pocket. “I'll take care of him!" and with that, he brandished a gun. All around was the sound of gasps and screams as those nearby made to duck or stand in readiness to run. Megamind threw out his arm, tucking Roxanne behind him protectively. The man cocked the gun, taking aim. A shot rang out with a chorus of screams as a blur shot through the room.

The silence afterward was the most obvious. Roxanne slowly opened eyes that she was unaware she had closed as she lifted her head from where she had tucked it against Megamind's back, and found a large figure blocking her view of the assailant. As everyone else came to their feet the murmuring began.

"I think it's time you left the party." Said the deep timbre, his voice echoing over the room. A clatter followed as the crushed remains of the gun landed on the ground at his feet. The inebriated man stared at the bullet that had bounced off the broad chest and landed on the floor, flattened. He looked from his hands to the ground again, wondering when the gun had even been snatched from him, and then back to the hulking man before him.

"Metro Man? But...you're dead," he said in shock. A chorus of disbelief rang from the rest of the crowd at the shock of seeing their believed-to-be-dead hero standing alive in front of them.  
Wayne looked around, a lump in his throat as he turned to meet glances with Roxanne. She gave him an encouraging nod and he sighed before he turned his gaze back to the crowd; he heaved a great sigh and began his story of what really happened that day all those weeks ago. He apologized profusely to the city, explaining how he’d felt like he’d been pushed into the role, his remorse at how he’d treated Megamind, his exhaustion both physically and mentally.

It would take a while for many of them, but there seemed to be something in the air that gave off the feeling that the citizens would be able to forgive Metro Man one day. Once the proper authorities came and hauled the drunken man away for the attempt of murder, the party was able to get back into swing. Slowly the crowd trickled back into their eating and dancing. Wayne, however, looked solemnly to Roxanne and Megamind and gave them a soft nod. Roxanne moved in and hugged his broad shoulders.

"I'm proud of you Wayne." She said quietly. He nodded, his eyes moving to Megamind. The blue man stared at him a moment before his face broke into a smile. He thrust his hand forward for a friendly handshake.

"I can't thank you enough old friend." he said. Roxanne smiled as she watched the pair shake hands; maybe this was all they really needed to start down the road of a proper friendship. Wayne soon after excused himself, preferring to indulge in some more of the "delicious food from that funny little fish". Megamind turned to Roxanne and curved one of his eyebrows as he offered a hand.

"Care in joining me for a dance, Miss Ritchi?"

"You can dance?" she smirked. He scoffed, feigning hurt.

"You doubt my abilities once more!" and with that, he led her onto the floor. While other couples simply rocked back and forth, Megamind led her in a full floating waltz around the floor. They glided easily between the other couples, always keeping a perfect rhythm to the music. Roxanne, for one, was impressed. He certainly had hidden talents, and this was one she secretly found very sexy. On and on they danced as the songs changed, and she found herself growing ever more enamored with the blue alien before her. He had found yet another way to stun and impress her. He never took his gaze off of her, his eyes practically glowing as if lit from a fire within.

The tune changed once again and he spun her around and around the floor, and several of the couples stopped to widen the circle in which they spun, watching in awe at the perfect synchronization with which they moved. Upon the last note, he dipped her smoothly, and their eyes met with a spark that they both felt in their very cores. Roxanne stared up into those starburst green eyes of his and silently hoped that he couldn't feel the way her heart was beating its way out of her chest. He stared back and slowly brought her back up to meet her lips in a kiss. They hardly took notice of the flashing cameras and spectators around them. He let out a soft husky laugh and kissed the top of her knuckles as he took one of her hands in his.

“Home I think, my dearest.” He led her from the dance floor. Roxanne nodded, her tongue suddenly very clumsy and unable to form words.  
Minion was standing behind a long white table laden with many a silver dish. He smiled to his friends; readying to serve them another drink or dessert. That was when he saw the funny twinkle in his best friend's eye.

"Minion, Miss Ritchi and I shall be retiring for the night. Are you all right to take the hoverbike back home? I’ll have the Brainbots bring it around for you.”

“Of course, but are you sure you don’t want me to drive you?”

“Nonsense my main fish! Stay, enjoy the party!” he smiled to Minion, calling off the command into his watch before nodding once more to his friend and then leading Roxanne out of the building.  
Roxanne giggled as they walked to the waiting car and he opened the door, allowing for her to pull in the layers of fabric trailing behind her before closing the door. He hurried over to the driver's side and barely had the door closed before the car was started and he was peeling away from the curb. Feeling mischievous Roxanne leaned over and touched her lips against the skin below his ear, poking her tongue out against his warm flesh.

He jumped in surprise; he certainly hadn't been expecting that!

Shock turned into a chuckle as he glanced over at her, placing a firm hand on her upper thigh and increasing their speed just a little more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They stumbled through the darkness of the unlit hallways, crashing into one wall and then the next as they groped at each other hungrily. They hadn't even attempted to take the stairs and had instead taken the elevator up to the main floor. The doors had barely closed and Megamind had pounced on her, pressing her against the wall as he kissed her firmly.

They left a path of clothing in their wake, shedding the various pieces as they went; his shoes, his vest, a single heel and then the other some feet away, his tie. They thumped and bumped their way down the halls blindly, giggling as he backed her into the credenza, knocking off the decorative knick-knacks. One of her hands trailed boldly over his shoulder and down his chest and stomach before coming to rest at the all too obvious bulge begging for release. He groaned into their kiss as she squeezed experimentally.

For all their groping they'd indulged in over the weeks, she had yet to see what he actually had hidden under all his clothes; and from what she could feel she was even more excited to finally truly find out. He broke the kiss to trail his lips down her neck, nipping her skin lightly as he roved over her collarbones and to the other side of her neck.

He leaned her back against the bedroom door and groped for the door handle, struggling to get it open. Her hand reached back behind her to assist and together they stumbled through the door. She surprised him by spinning him around and pushing him against the door the moment they were in the room, shutting it with a slam. She kissed along his neck with fervent hunger, making him gasp, as she worked at pulling open each button on his shirt front. He nudged his head to lead her back up to his lips, bringing one of his hands to cup the back of her head as the other trailed down to grip her lower back, pulling her against his front. She pulled back from their kiss, her lips just brushing his as she whispered.

“My dress. If we rip it Minion will kill us both.” He chuckled in agreement and slid his hands down her back, searching for the tiny tab responsible for holding the dress on. The room was dimly lit by the dim light of the starlight wall behind the bed, but it was enough. She stepped back and shimmied out of the dress and his arousal increased tenfold when he realized that there had been absolutely nothing under that dress all night. The smirk she sent his way sent fire straight into his groin and he tore his shirt off before charging at her.

Her hands grappled at the front of his pants, struggling with the button; his hands joined in and together they made quick work of the garment. He kicked them off and then swooped in, hoisting her up in a quick motion, his arms hooking under her bottom. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and he groaned as he crushed her against him, one arm around her back and the other pressing the back of her head into his kiss. She felt him shudder as she scratched her nails down his neck, well aware of how much of a sensitive spot it was for him. Suddenly she was falling and yelped as she hit the mattress below. Above, Megamind was smirking at her devilishly and he began to climb up the bed towards her as she made her way to the headboard.

They stopped moving for a moment, just staring at one another, chests heaving. Slowly Megamind reached out to cup her cheek, holding her delicately, his expression mixing between one of wonder and want.

His eyes met hers again, an unspoken question; she dipped her chin an a near imperceptible nod but it was enough for him. He dove in with renewed vigor, his tongue diving into her mouth to tangle with hers. Roxanne gripped at his shoulders, arching her back up into him, relishing the warmth of his silky smooth skin. He pulled his lips away from hers to trail kisses along her neck, nipping and licking as he went. He worked his way down her body, burying his face between her breasts. He pinched and tweaked one pert nipple while he covered the other with his mouth, grazing the skin with his teeth. Her quiet pants turned to desperate whines as she grabbed at him desperately, her hips bucking up into him. His tongue slid over her, moving to give the other breast the same attention and another cry escaped her. She became immediately aware of his other hand trailing down her stomach and to her core, circling her already sensitive clit. Her breaths became gasps and she shivered, murmuring pleas and words of pleasure, but he was in no hurry.

She was not a stranger to his deft and talented fingers, and he smiled at the moan she released as he slid a pair of digits in, curling them at just the right angle. His thumb continued to move in lazy directions, driving her to the brink just to pull away before she tipped over the edge. He did it again, pulling his face away from her chest to watch as she clenched her eyes shut, panting and moaning before he stopped his ministrations again. She snapped her gaze to him, snarling.

“Bastard” she panted, though the insult held no true venom to it. He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her.

“I’ve heard that before.” He kissed her again, and then dove down, trailing kisses down her sternum, to her stomach, and then stopped at her juncture. The cocky, over-sure smolder was back. She was certain he was going to finally, finally, lean in and let her break, but her frustration grew as he bent his head to kiss her knee, and then the other; her left thigh and then her right. Closer and closer he climbed, exhaling over her core.

“Damnit Megamind!” she growled, hitting her fist down on the mattress. He chuckled, brushing his fingers ever so lightly over her folds.

“Always so impatient Miss Ritchi. I do always love hearing you beg… but tonight? Tonight I want to hear you scream.” he smiled darkly and dove in, lips suckling at her hard as he pressed his tongue into her center. Roxanne’s world flipped upside down and her back lurched up from the bed, her toes curling as all the air in her body left in a gasp. Megamind wrapped his arms around her hips and held her down as he kissed and licked her center desperately.

Never had she experienced anything of this magnitude in her life.

He sucked again and his thumb was back on her swollen nub, driving her closer to the edge. Her moans and pants filled the room as her desire grew; he took his thumb away and she was sure he was back to his game until she felt the gentle bite of his teeth on her most sensitive skin, sucking hard as he did so. The brush of danger tipped her over the chasm and a scream tore from her throat as desire overflowed. She saw stars burst behind her eyes before she collapsed back onto the bed. She panted heavily and looked up to see him resting his chin on her lower stomach, an all too satisfied smirk on his lips that glistened with her own juices.

“Music to my ears.” his voice was low, practically a growl, as he moved back up her body, meeting her in a heated kiss. Her hands ran down his sides, grasping at the waistband of his boxers, desperate to get them off. He kicked them down to the end of the bed and her eyes trailed down to what for so long had been hidden.

She wasn’t sure what she had expected exactly; she had never really stopped to think about it. She had known something was there for sure. During her research there had been a lot of speculation over just what the alien man had packing; some said he was a normal man, some said tentacles, some said he had nothing at all. Roxanne knew she wouldn’t have been scared by whatever he had, but now that she was looking it in the face she was pleased… _extremely._

He was no different from any other male really, save for the fact that the skin was as blue as the rest of him, his swollen head glistening and purple. Years of seeing him in tight pants she’d begun to wonder at the size, not that she would have judged him, and now she was wondering how he had managed to hide it at all. While not obscenely large, he was definitely well-endowed. She realized then that she had been staring, and met his eyes to see the fear behind them. Roxanne smiled gently and pulled him down for a searing kiss. She ran her hand down his chest and wrapped her hand around him, squeezing as she gave a soft pull. He jerked in her hands and lowered his forehead to her shoulder. Roxanne chuckled at that, at the knowledge that she quite literally held the most powerful man in the city at the palm of her hand. Slowly he raised his head to look at her and gently brushed her hand away with his own. She nodded to him again, raising her hips up to him as he lined himself up with her entrance. They groaned together as he pressed himself into her, her warmth sheathing around him as he pressed in as far as he could go, his hips flush with her body. He sighed heavily and rested his forehead against hers; the feeling of pushing into her, not just the sensation of their physical joining but the melding of their very beings, two souls becoming one, was almost too much.

How long had this only been nothing more than a dream?

The tightening inside of her around his member made him stiffen, even more, nearly exceeding his self-control. Slowly he began to move, his pace picking up as she wrapped her legs around him, her hips moving with him. He kept his forehead against hers the whole time, his lips occasionally meeting hers in a kiss. His strong thrusts became uneven in his desire for her.

Her hands gripped at his arms and he felt her begin to tighten around him, her nails digging into his arms as she threw her head back. He had never heard her sound so… _wanton_ before, and it spurred him on. She gasped and moaned, her eyes clenched tight. Her hair was in disarray and her skin glistened with sweat and he never thought that she looked more beautiful. Watching her respond this way, knowing he was responsible, made his own desire build. His thrusts became more erratic, as he reached the edge. Roxanne’s arms wrapped around him tightly and she cried out, shuddering and bucking wildly. She tightened around him and it snapped the last thread of self-control he had. He shook hard with his own orgasm, burying his face in her shoulder as the waves of pleasure crashed over them both. They lay together like that, slowly coming back down to earth as he softened inside of her. With great care he pulled out from her and moved to lay down at her side, placing soft kisses at her temple.

Roxanne chuckled quietly and rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms around him and tucking her head under his chin.  
Megamind held her against him tightly and pressed gentle kisses to the top of her head as he trailed a hand up and down her arm slowly, caressing her soft skin. Roxanne felt herself slipping closer into sleep, her arms slackening around him as she yawned. Slowly she rolled over, allowing for him to spoon her from behind as he pulled the blankets up over the pair of them.

"Good night, dear." he smiled, holding her close and knowing that sleep was quickly claiming her, and he wasn't far behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning Minion made his way to the kitchen and a long yawn stretched his mouth wide as his robot feet shuffled across the floor. He had come in at some time near midnight, exhausted but satisfied with how the night had gone. He had a wallet full of business cards and promises, and several hundred in tips that he had not at all been expecting. He had been exasperated at first, after tripping over Megamind's shoes; he felt as if he were constantly lecturing him to put them somewhere out of the main walking path and away from where the brainbots could get them. Then he'd found Roxanne's shoes to follow...

...and then a vest...

...and a tie...

...and suddenly things became very very clear.

Minion rolled his eyes, picking up the discarded items as he went and sighed, shaking his head. They could be adults all they want, far be it from him to stand in their way. Quite frankly he was just happy Megamind was happy. But they could at least pick up after themselves! Minion had barely had the energy to think about it more and dumped the items onto the couch before he trudged the rest of the way to his room and closed the door.

It was far earlier than he would normally wake up, but once he was up he generally could not fall back asleep and found it best he just greet the day. He turned into the kitchen and saw that the refrigerator door was open. He just caught the flicker of a cape as it floated from behind the door.

"Good morning, Sir." Minion yawned out.

The scream that followed, however, was much too lady-like for his best friend. Roxanne stumbled backward from the fridge and fumbled to pull closed the top of the caped dressing-robe; her hair was tousled, her makeup smudged, there was a carton of milk grasped in her hand, and there was the hint of the drink on her top lip. For a moment the pair just stared at one another; completely silent, as Roxanne felt the blush rise to her cheeks.

No one moved.

No one made a sound as they looked at one another.

Finally, Minion let out a patient sigh and without breaking eye contact reached up to the cupboards for a glass. He slid it across the counter towards Roxanne, giving her a very pointed look, before he turned and walked out of the kitchen. She watched him leave as her heart still pounded in her chest; she hadn't expected anyone else to be awake so early. She had only woken up because nature had called and she found she was very thirsty afterward. She let out a long steadying breath before filling the glass and made her way back to the bedroom for a few more hours of sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are my fuel! :)  
> ...honestly I'm just actually super nervous for the feedback on this one. my first true foray into full smut... hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Hoping to be able to get a chapter out once a week or every other week.. trying to keep it to mondays (Megamind Monday... why not?)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!! This is my first time ever publishing smutty scenes so I'm especially nervous!!!


End file.
